Dust In The Wind
by Moonlight Willows
Summary: In 8000 BC Ra's host has always had a love for his friend Nekta, that is until the Sun God Ra posses his body. Consumed by another for many decades he forgets everything about his past and only knows the life Ra has given him. When it came to defeating Ra the hosts body is transported to a different land where he meets a girl who helps him regain his memory. Now Completed!
1. Destinies Collide

****Here's chapter 1 to the story based on a crossover roleplay with a Ra. I hope you enjoy it because I had fun roleplaying this story. 

Italics are for flashbacks, you'll know what I bold the years and places :)

For a better storyline of the story please visit my page. I have a well written summary up there.

Please Review! :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>8000 B.C.<em>**

_Five men burst into the tent, one of them carrying a boy at about the age of eight. "Make some room!" one of them cried._

_A woman who had already stood to her feet at their horrific arrival clears a table of beads and helps the man carrying the boy laying him flat on the table. The boy is pale and looked like he is already dead. "His heart beat is very faint." The woman said touching the boys chest._

_"He comes from the people that came across the red sea centuries ago. We found him in the desert starved, injured and abandoned." One of the men told the woman._

_A little girl the same age as the boy and with fairer skin then them and green eyes watched terrified for the boys' life. "Is he alright?" She asked._

_The woman with the boy turns and faces the girl. "Nekta you should not be here, go." The woman is leading her out. Nekta takes her time not looking away from the boy. "Go!" The woman kept urging._

_"Wait!" A man in the tent exclaimed to the woman. "We may need her. Did you not see how she brought Yu's new born baby out of a plague by just one touch?"_

_The woman didn't say anything; she only looked down at Nekta. The girl never took her eyes off the boy. She noticed one of his wounds on his left shoulder is infected, a lion scratch maybe. Nekta pointed out at the wound walking closer to the boy. "He is infected. He must be treated at once."_

_"With what?" One of the men spoke._

_A woman got up. "I know of something." She runs out of the tent._

_Nekta walked up to the boy as close as she could. His breathing is very low and hoarse; eyes flickering as though fighting with all of his might to open them, Nekta releases a tear that streamed down her face. The lady who ran out of the tent came back with some herbs and water._

_Nekta couldn't get over how helpless the boy looked and obviously felt. His pain caused her to feel pain in that exact moment ever since see laid eyes on him. She closes her eyes heaving from the nose and exhaled softly out of her mouth. Lifting her hand she finds his. With her eyes closed she could hear the light liquid of the herbs being rubbed on his arm._

_Suddenly Nekta could feel the boys fingers move and closes tightly around hers. Nekta opens her eyes to see their hands crossing another's and looks at the boy. His eyes are open looking straight up at hers. He looked scared at first but became calm a few seconds later. Nekta grins, "Everything is going to be alright. You're going to pull through." She reassured him._

_The boy's eyes grew big and perches his lips back and forth trying to say something he is tightening his grip with Nekta's hand. Nekta tried to read his lips to understand what he was trying to say._

_Everyone in the tent stared and went silent as they noticed the boy woke up and tried to speak._

_"I'm sorry. I don't understand." Nekta told the boy as polite as she could._

_The boy gave up trying to talk and gazed into Nekta's eyes once more before closing his eyes again._

**Present Day: The Planet Of Abydos**

That was the last memory Ra erased away from his host of Nekta. The host was very strong for years keeping his memories away from Ra especially his memories of Nekta which he never wanted to let go of. She was without a doubt the most important person ever to come into his life. She was his everything and he was her everything. But now he had no clue who she ever was and only knew his life as Ra. He hadn't the slightest idea who he really once was himself and that he had another name or where he was from. Nothing but the life Ra now gave him, still he knows he was somebody else once. Ra was his controller and body. That was one of the reasons why the host knows he was somebody else before. Whatever Ra did, thought and feel the host would think and feel too. The host was incapable of his own feelings and thoughts because he has forgotten to use them and Ra kept him from trying to do so too.

Ra watches down from the highest window in the starship shaped like an ancient pyramid he traveled galaxies in. The people of Abydos are rebelling against Ra ever since a stargate team from Earth came in from Abydos' stargate. Ra is planning to send a bomb one of the people from earth brought but things were not going according to Ra's plan. These humans were very smart, the host could feel Ra's anger build up. Just minutes ago Ra caught one of them using his transportation rays and he tried killing the human with his hand device when the transportation rings came down the man hurried in taking Ra's wrist his entire right hand was cut off from the rays of the rings and the human got away.

Now with Ra's guards being over taken by the Abydos people below and his weapon being taken away Ra groans and hauls out of the room where his child servants stayed and into the control room to leave the planet. Ra pressed very hard on the globe that shelters the ship, he glances up at how slowly the ships shields moved "Faster! Come on!" He shouted in Egyptian.

**Present Day: Arnia**

The school bell rang and as everyone gathered their things Jane Pole wrote one last lesson in her notebook from the board. Her looks are very similar to Nekta's except not a little girl but a 14 year old. Jane's twin brother Tristan waited for her at his desk. Jane could see him from the corner of her eye and sighs.

"It's alright Tristan, you can go. Tell mum and dad I won't be late." Tristan nods and runs out the school door.

After writing the last thing down Jane slowly got up from the desk grabbing her things quickly walking down the steps outside. As usual Helena and Ciera were outside gossiping about others to their friends that they in fact gossiped about each other as well. "She's so much like a boy." Jane heard Helena say. "That's what she gets for having two brothers." Ciera said as others laughed. "There she is."

Helena whispers as she saw Jane staring their way. She smiled. "Good afternoon girls." Jane said still walking.

They wished her a good afternoon too as she walked away, 1, 2, 3 they were probably gossiping rudely about her again. Jane admitted because of her brothers she is a bit of a tomboy, but still a princess at that and they wanted her to act like one. Jane took her normal route through the woods to go home. Home was where everything was right.

**Present Day: In Orbit Near Abydos**

The transportation rings came down again. Ra heaves and sighs angrily walking down the platform slowly to the rings preparing to see who or what were coming through. An object took form inside the rings, and first Ra could see a countdown of numbers. The rings go back up, and the bomb Jack O'Neil brought to the planet stares in Ra's face. Ra had rigged it earlier so the timer of impact could not be shut off. He originally planned to send the bomb through a stargate to Earth to destroy it and the people. Now the humans from earth outsmarted him. The timer ticked away at six seconds.

All Ra's host could do was watch as the bomb ticked and hear the aliens thoughts while feeling its' emotions instead of his very own. He could feel Ra grow very angry. Before the bomb reached 2 seconds the host felt a tight grip and was being pulled. Was the alien abandoning me? Was it getting us both out of the life threatening situation? Darkness and the feeling of freedom surrounded him. Had I died? He thought he was dead all along, just the alien kept him alive while it consumed him all that time. Ra had now abandoned him as its' host. After a while the host could see stars and other planets around him. He came very close to one of these planets and began seeing flashing lights. The last thing he heard was a lions roar.

**Present: Destinies Collide**

He awoke soon afterward in a forest with a high afternoon sun shining down on him and the sound of birds singing. The only time he remembered seeing a forest like this was when he was still a host on Earth about 300 years ago. Maybe this was earth. Now that he was free he could now feel and react. The first thing he reacted to was when he began to sit up he noticed his right wrist. He exhaled loudly in pain and felt shock at seeing that his hand was missing. He remembered again how Daniel took his wrist and placed it underneath the rings. He didn't want to feel mad, poor fellow was just trying to save himself from his consumer. However he couldn't help but feel extremely mad.

Jane thought she heard something in the woods a few feet off the trail. She stopped to listen and heard it again. "Hello?" Jane called. A low groan followed.

"Are you alright over there?" Jane followed the noise until she came across a young man no more than 16. He wore a strange dark garment and hair do. Forgetting all of that, he appeared quite attractive to her. "Who are you?" She asked.

The host watched the girls eye movements. He looks down at the terrible garment and touched his long braided hair. "What had that alien done to me?" He said in a sotto voice. Long before he could only speak and know Egyptian language, now he knew over 50 others and knew exactly what the girl said.

"I'm sorry what?" Jane asked confused taking a few steps closer to him.

"Please don't come a step any further." The host tried to jolt but slipped and met the ground again. He just now noticed his normal voice rang instead of sounding like a demon. "I don't know who or what I am anymore." He answered.

Ignoring his wishes Jane smirks and paced closer towards him. He came off to her as perfectly harmless or simply dazed. The host scoots back a little. Jane notices him grieving over something and it turned out to be his right wrist where it appeared he had no hand. Jane gasps. "You're bleeding. Let me help you back to where I live."

The host looks up at the girl again. "Why would you help someone like me?" If only the girl knew what he went through. Even if he had no way of controlling everything the alien had done inside of him, he still felt as if he could be dangerous. He didn't want to put this girl or others in any danger. "Please will you just go away." He warns her a last time.

Jane rolled her eyes and bent down to his level. "No." She exclaimed. "You'll bleed to death out here if I go away." Jane attached her eyes to his. "And by Aslan's mane if that happened I am not going to be held responsible. Now give me your other hand." She demanded holding out her hand for his.

The host stares back into the girls eyes. She seemed very sincere. He couldn't help but smile at her and slowly took her hand with his left hand. "You're not a leader here are you?" He asked sarcastically.

Jane gladly helps him up to his feet. "No I'm not, at least not yet. My mother and father are. They are the King and Queen of this land Arnia. I am a princess."

The host felt a bit numb getting up. "Well princess I've traveled galaxies far and wide and I've never heard of Arnia before. What kind of place is this?" He looked around some more.

"It's the only world I've only ever known." Jane helps him keep steady while they began to walk. "My father King Tirian was born here and my mother Queen Jill is from a world called Earth. I'm Jane." She introduced herself.

"My name is Ra. I am originally from Earth too as I was told, but I can't remember." He winced at the throbbing from his wrist. Jane was right it was now starting to gush. "How far is where you live?"

Jane wanted to laugh at the way Ra worded that question but changed her mind when she noticed his wrist got worse. "Hold on. It's not far. Only one minute up the rode right here. Wait." Jane stops for a second. She reaches into her back pack and pulls out a cloth. Jane places it tightly on his wound and ties it up to his arm. "How did you lose your hand like this?"

Ra gasped in pain as Jane tightened the cloth. He didn't want to answer her question too truthfully. "I lost it in a war just now before ending up here." He said tugging his arm more. It was starting to hurt more.

Jane pats Ra on the shoulder. "It's alright we're almost to my house. See there's the gate." Jane pointed to a big black gate with lion statues guarding it. "We'll be there soon."

Ra doesn't look where Jane was pointing to, but glances at Jane's touch on his shoulder. He had felt it before, a very long time ago before the alien possessed his body. He gave Jane a quick side glance and back ahead.

Jane smiles at him. "Come on."

Coming to the gates Jane unlocks and pushed them open. "My mother should be home. My father might be away at Cair Paravel."

Ra looks at Jane curiously. "What is Cair Paravel?"

"It's the castle and city of Arnia. My father always loved the idea of escaping when he didn't have to work. We got this home when he and mum decided to marry." Jane explained.

Ra nodded to every word Jane said. Her life sounded very nice.

Jane led him through the garden and to the front door of the mansion not a house, Ra thought. Jane pushes the door open. "Mum? Tanier? Tristan?" There was no reply.

Ra's wrist began to throb again and with the tight pressure it felt much worse.

"They must be out back or mum went with my dad." Jane took Ra by the arm and quickly led him into the kitchen. "Are you wearing something under your garment?"

Ra didn't know how to really react to Jane's sympathy of wanting to heal him. He looked down at the garment trying to remember how everything was put together that morning on Abydos. "I have an under shirt yes." He began to feel very delirious and faint.

Jane left Ra's side after helping him sit down searching through her parents' liquor cabinets and pulled out a drink with the most alcohol. She grabbed bandages and came back very fast. "I've seen this being done many times." Jane reassured him. She sets everything on the kitchen island beside her.

Ra is having a hard time getting his garment off when Jane came back. She stopped him from trying. "Let me." Jane assisted and easily slipped it off of Ra without hurting him. "Ready?" Jane finally asked taking Ra's right wrist.

Ra took a deep breath. He looked into Jane's eyes putting his trust in her. "Yes." He said nervously.

Jane took a deep long breath and began to unravel the cloth having the alcohol ready. "This will sting really bad." She warned. Jane unraveled the last part and quickly before Ra's blood would spew she poured the alcohol on his wrist.

Ra at first bit his lower lip to keep himself from screaming. "What does this stuff do?" Ra suddenly asked harshly. Quickly Ra panicked on the inside and hoped Jane didn't take it as an offense. He had never felt pain like this before ever.

Jane lowered her eyes inhaling. Ra's voice was cold but if she was in his shoes she probably would've spoke the same way. "It's alcohol. It'll fight off any infection and stop your bleeding." She grabbed some bandages nearby and began to wrap back up his wrist. "This should do for now." Jane broke a smile at him. "You took it very bravely."

The worst of the pain Ra felt started to subside. "That alcohol works like real magic." Ra looks at Jane and managed a grin. "You were very brave yourself too."

What just happened next to the both of them was phenomenal. As they looked into each others' eyes Jane took Ra's left hand and he squeezed it back. The both shared a déjà vu feeling. Jane winces her eyes but didn't admit nor knew Ra was sharing the same feeling. It was both confusing and awkward. Ra was about to say something until his eyes rolled and jolts.

Jane noticed what was now happening. "Ra!" She took her other hand placing it on his shoulder to keep him steady, a worried expression crosses her face as Ra began to faint.

Ra closes his eyes sliding from the chair he sat in and laid helpless on the floor still breathing as Jane kept calling his name and prompting him to stay with her.

Ra slipped into darkness again but it was a good and relaxing darkness.

**_"I close my eyes._**

**_Only for a moment,_**

**_And the moment's gone,_**

**_All My Dreams,_**

**_Pass Before My Eyes,_**

**_A Curiousity,_**

**_Dust In The Wind,_**

**_All They Are Is Dust In the Wind."_**

* * *

><p><span>Please Review! Anonymous Reviews Welcome! :)<span>


	2. Starry Nights

Thank you so much for the reviews so far I hope it continues and I hope I get some more fans along the way. Well here's chapter 2 just in time for Easter. Enjoy. ;)

* * *

><p>Jane sat in her room that night frightened about Ra. Her heart paces back and forth like a hammer. Jane's mother Jill stayed with her as a doctor from a village nearby took a look at Ra in another room. As Ra fainted before Jane her older brother Tanier had appeared in the kitchen luckily and ran out for help and found the doctor.<p>

"Where did you find him Jane?" Jill asked her daughter as they sat on a couch by a big bay window. Jane got up running her fingers through her dark strands of hair nervously.

"I found him off the road close at home." Jane said. "This is all my fault. I should've brought him to the village however if I did he might've not made it and lost more blood then he did." Jane speeds her words shaking.

"Jane." Jill spoke worried about how her daughter was reacting. "Please take a deep breath and lay down or else you'll faint too."

"I'm sorry mother." Jane sat down slowly on the edge of her bed. She kept rethinking of that moment seeing Ra's gushy wrist but most of all when they held hands in the kitchen. Jane rests her head on the bed post rethinking and feeling that moment again, she ended up giving a faint smile.

There came a loud door knock and Jane shook the memory from her mind and quickly went to her door and opened it, Jill followed after her. The doctor stood in the hallway with a grin on his face. Jane knew then in there that it was a success.

"Is Ra alright? Can I see him?" Jane asked.

"He'll be fine." The doctor nods. "I was able to bring his fever down and he's resting now. Jane you did the right thing by bringing him here first because he lost quite a lot of blood." The doctor gathered some air before he continued. "You may see him tomorrow. He needs to rest right now."

Jane shrugs. "I promise I won't wake him up." Jane crosses before the doctor walking down the hall. Neither her mother nor the doctor came to stop her as she walked down the hall. Jane glances over her shoulder to see if they were following her. No, they are still by the doorway conversing. She gently opens the door in the room where Ra was and walks inside. Like the doctor said he was resting. All Jane wanted to do was see Ra. Laying down he is in a perfect sleeping position and Jane could see his chest rising up and down normally as he breathed too.

Jane sighs feeling very relieved to finally see Ra very relaxed. She walks up to the bed side and finds Ra's left hand laid flat. Jane pulls a cushioned arm chair up next to Ra's bedside. She looks at his hand again and slowly lifts her hand and touches his hand.

Jane felt a brush across her palm. Ra's fingers clinched with hers. He chuckles faintly. "What are you doing here?" He asked even though he was very happy to see her and glad she wasn't a dream he had.

When Ra spoke it made Jane jump suddenly and she lightly chuckles with him too. "You had me scared when I lost you there. I wanted to check on you." Jane smiles at Ra.

Ra's sunken eyes grew and he grins. Jane noticed that every time Ra grins it shifts to the left. Jane smiles again at him. "Just know that I'm glad you are alright and if you ever need me I'll be five doors down the hall."

Ra takes Jane's hand tighter.

"What is it Ra?" Jane asked.

"Don't leave right now." Ra persuaded. His eyes grew bigger and lifted himself up. Jane smirks at him.

"Do you see me getting up to go to the door or something?" Jane said still seated. "I'm not going anywhere right now." Jane presses softly on Ra's shoulder making him lay back down. "The doctor made it sound like you should take it easy."

Ra laid back down. "Thank you for everything you did today. I'm sorry if you think I showed any harsh manners."

"You're welcome and no you were obviously in a lot of pain." Jane said. Ra caresses Jane's hand with his thumb as they still held hands. "Can I ask you something?" Jane continued.

"Sure." Ra said ready to hear it.

"Earlier you told me you've traveled to many galaxies and never heard of the land I'm from." Jane explained. "What is out there and can I come with you?"

"I'm retired from that and no there's not much." Ra replied.

Jane winces her eyes confused. "Retired? But you look hardly eighteen. It amazes me that you can travel many worlds like that and still be so young."

Ra's eyes shrunk again. "Trust me Jane the galaxies are full of dark things and beings, deceiving beings pretending to be Gods. It wasn't all good for me and I'm never going back."

"I don't think all of that is true." Jane spoke a little disappointed. "It sounds like a lot of fun to go out and explore other planets and meet new people and have great adventures."

"Great adventures don't exist out there Jane. It'll only destroy you." Ra didn't have the strength in his arm anymore to keep hold on Jane's hand and lets' go.

Jane now knew it was a good time to drop the subject. "You should get more sleep Ra. I'll come back and see you tomorrow." Jane slips her hand away from his as she got up.

"I hope so." Ra smiles up at Jane.

Jane smiles back at him. They give one last glance before Ra tossed back to his sleeping position and Jane walked out sliding the door shut. She stays leaned on the door for a while looking struck. Love struck.

"Jane." Jill called from down the hall. Jane looks her way scratching the edge of her eye and walks to her mother hugging her goodnight and walks into her room. Jane takes slow steps to her bed and sits first. After a while she lies down and finally falls asleep.

Like Jane it took Ra to finally get back to sleep thinking about Jane he hoped to dream about her and to wake up that morning hoping to see her in reality too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8,000 B.C.<strong>_

_"Let me go!"_

_Nekta woke up startled inside her tent hearing the boy earlier from that week who came to the village. She crawls out of her bed made of camel fur and peaks through the bamboo. She sees the boy picking up a spear after one of the village men lets go of him. "I hate it here!" The boy shouts._

_Nekta was scared that the boy might have used the spear on one of the men trying to catch him but instead darts off in the night. Nekta jumps out from her tent and runs after him after the village men began to talk to one another trying not to make a loud noise._

_In the darkness Nekta could hear the boys running footsteps as well as seeing tumbling rocks on top hills. "Will you please wait!" Nekta exclaims._

_After a while the footsteps stops, as they stopped Nekta stood still trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness around her as well as finding the boy up there. She could her a few snuffles behind a boulder in front of her._

_Nekta circles around the boulder and finds the boy there with the spear on the ground and he curled up his legs crossing his arms looking away from Nekta when she notices him. "Why do you follow me?" He asked._

_Nekta ignores his question. "Why do you want to run away?"_

_"Because," The boy began without hesitation. "Your people think of me and my people as traitors." He looks up to Nekta. "Now you must answer my question." He stares hard into the girls eyes. "Why are you following me?"_

_Nekta brushes her hair back from the wind and sits down next to the boy to avoid the wind. The boy watches the girls every move still staring into her eyes._

_"For one I did save you're your life, another you cannot go out alone because you will not reach any other oasis within here, and lastly they are not my people either. I understand what you are going through." Nekta explained._

_"Were your parents killed?" The boy asked._

_"Yes." Nekta replied._

_The boys angered features softens. He is still glancing in Nekta's eyes feeling embarrassed all over of even asking her that question._

_"Hey." Nekta smiles at him. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't even a year old yet when it took place."_

_"I'm still very sorry." The boy confesses. He looks down to find Nekta's hand and takes it in his. The two quickly glance at each other again._

_The boy smiles at Nekta. "Anytime whenever you need to give me a wakeup call just take my hand."_

_Nekta smiles back and laughs softly. "I will."_

_Nekta leans back on the boulder and glances up at the stars above them. "I wonder if one of those worlds up there would have no problems at all, no hatred, wars or unexpected deaths._

_"If those were worlds up there I wouldn't expect one of them to be like that." The boy leans back too to watch the stars._

_"Why not?" Nekta asked._

_"It's what I believe." The boy shrugs._

_Nekta giggles. "Okay then, what do you think they are if you don't think they are worlds?" She insisted staring at him._

_The boy chuckles. "I didn't say that they were not worlds."_

_"Yes you did." Nekta laughs with him. "You said if those were worlds up there. So explain yourself." Nekta smiles at him waiting for his reply._

_"Those are Gods up there." The boy said and Nekta giggles. "That is what my tribe says."_

_"The tribe I came from believes otherwise." Nekta said._

_"And what is that?" The boy chuckles._

_"We believe that the Gods created everything around us. They aren't the stars that glow at night. We believe they come and go. I also believe they create other worlds too." Nekta explains._

_The boy nods. "I will try to believe what you believe too."_

_Nekta smiles at him and gets up dusting dirt off of her. "We should get back. Come on."_

_A scared expression crosses the boys face. "I don't want to." He shakes his head. "The people whom I stay with treat me badly."_

_"Then come stay with me and Tanana." Nekta took the boys earlier advice and took his hand again. "Please."_

_The boy smirks getting up with Nekta and walks back with her still holding her hand._


	3. We Did It Together

I'm very surprised I got this chapter up really fast. Ask alot and you shall receive alot right? Please review, I want to know what's up and how you still feel about the story. and I hope to get new reviewers soon because this story is going to get better from here. I promise. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Jane woke up that morning smiling in her sleep and was still smiling after getting up to wash her face and began combing her hair. She rarely wore makeup. All she did was lightly powder her face, rub on some brown eye shadow and lip balm. After dressing out of her sleeping gown and into a yellow lace dress she jolts to her door opening it wide as she continues down the hall to see Ra. She was about to open door when she thought she didn't want to eves drop like last night.<p>

Jane taps on the door softly. "Ra?" She projects her voice. There was no answer. "Are you in there?" She opens the door anyways. He wasn't in the bed or in the room at all. Jane closes the door confused. What really happened yesterday? Of course it was real, it just had to be. Jane paces fast down the hall and stairs to find everyone. When Jane almost slipped on the sleek marble downstairs she noticed she forgot to put on her boots. Grabbing the edge of the staircase saves her fall.

Jane paces slowly to the family room and out the double doors out to the backyard where she sees her mother. Her mother is sitting at a round table under shaded trees. The sky covered in light blue above, not one cloud touched the sky.

Jane walks out to her walking along the edges of their lake without hurting her feet on the tree roots beneath her. "Good morning mother."

Jill looks over her shoulder and smiles at her daughter. "Good morning Jane. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well actually," Jane hesitated before continuing. "Have you by any chance seen Ra this morning?" Jane leans her arms on one of the chairs feeling butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

"Yes he had breakfast with your brothers and now they are shooting bow and arrows in the fields." Jill replied.

Jane smiles. "Oh." She sighs relieved. "I didn't expect him to recover this soon." Though she was very glad he did.

"He is a strong one." Jill admitted while taking her tea and sipping it.

* * *

><p>Tristan sharpens his arrows while Tanier still shoots his arrows with his bow. Tristan sits across from Ra on a tree trunk as Ra stood. All were wearing tunics with dark brown pants and boots. Ra wore a white tunic without a belt and had his long black hair in a ponytail. Tanier and Tristan both dressed alike having on lighter brown tunics with belts.<p>

"So you say you are from earth Ra," Tristan said sharpening his arrow. "Which part if you don't mind me asking?"

Ra thought for a second. He tries to remember how the alien knew about the humans changing countries and continents names around, he wanted to remember his. "Africa." He finally said.

Tristan looked interest. "Which country in Africa are you from?"

Ra shrugs, this he did not know. "I've moved so much I wouldn't really remember."

Tanier releases his bow. The buzzing of the arrow made Ra feel nervous. He didn't know why because the sport looked very fun and if he had his other hand he would try it.

"Tristan!" Tanier called after the arrow landed around the concentric circle close to the bullseye. "Are you honestly going to ask him questions all day about earth when he made it perfectly clear already he doesn't remember much about it?"

"Hey Tanier when are you going to get your first bullseye?" Tristan calls back sarcastically. Ra chuckles under his breath.

Tanier sticks his bow into the ground turning to Tristan and laughs. "That's a good one Tristan. However I don't recall you making anything remotely close to a bullseye."

"You were not around when I did it." Tristan said.

"Did what?" Tanier asked tossing his brown bangs aside.

"I shot an arrow between the last circle and the bullseye a few nights ago."

Tanier shot his head up and laughs. "You lie dear brother. Come forth and prove me wrong right here, lets go."

Tristan smirks and makes a warrior grunt. He grabs his bow and his arrow he had just sharpened. "Both of you watch this closely." Tristan walks in the open field and stares at the far away dart preparing his bow string with the arrow and points. He hesitates a bit looking as though he is about to shoot then changes his mind. "You are about to be amazed with what I am about to do here. Are you guys ready?"

"This isn't a magic trick just shoot already." Tanier said forcing to Tristan crossing his arms impatiently while Ra stands about ten feet away from them also waiting for Tristan to release the arrow.

Tristan releases the arrow with a huge smile on his face. "Yes, yes!" The arrow flew on the dart board near the third circle. "No!"

Tanier laughs and Ra slightly smiles and joined Tanier's laugh. "Oh brother," Tanier wraps his arm around Tristan. "I will admit I almost believed you for a second. Sorry but I am still the best."

The sound of another arrow buzz passed straight through them from nowhere and landed on the crease of the bullseye on the dart. The guys acted startled and all tossed their heads at the same time where the arrow came from.

Jane stood behind them with a big grin on her face holding a bow and quiver with arrows inside. Ra smiled at her while her brothers still had their shocked expressions. Jane giggles. "I'm sorry Tanier but someone in this family is still number one." Jane teased.

Tanier claps his hands walking to Jane. "Very good sister, though I will one day catch up with you."

Jane smirks and curtsies. "It is a challenge then." When she looks back up she sees Ra locking eyes with hers and he smiles. Jane smiles back.

"Anyways," Tanier said. "It's time that I left to help father at the castle. I'll be back tonight."

"Do you know when father comes back home?" Jane asked.

"He is busy setting up for you and Tristan's birthday sister. He should be back in a day or two." Tanier says walking from the group after placing his bow near the other equipment. Ra noticed Jane rolling her eyes after Tanier stopped talking and she crosses her arms. Tristan follows Tanier to the house their talking fades as walked further away.

Ra and Jane are the only ones left on the field. Ra slowly walks up to Jane reading her face well. "You do not look too excited about your upcoming birthday."

Jane smiles at him again, her arms still crossed. "That's because I'm really not." She shakes her head. "It's more than just me and Tristan's birthday it is also a ball for me."

Ra didn't get it and shakes his head. "That's a good thing isn't it?" He asked.

"Since I am turning fifteen, it's been in the lands rules for some time that I have one more year left to marry a prince or lord outside of Arnia." Jane explains. "It's an arrangement ball."

"So in a year from now you will be married?" Ra asks his features getting tender and a shiver of jealousy and disgust ran through his veins.

"If all goes accordingly to my fathers' plans next week, yes." Jane grieves on her words. Ra wanted to caress and hold her so badly seeing her this sad. "Well," Jane shrugs grabbing an arrow from her quiver. "There's nothing I can do to change it except try and act like I can careless about any of them. Maybe then my father wont marry me off."

Jane prepares an arrow on her bow string glancing around for an empty dart board to shoot. She sees one and aims at the dart concentrating really hard and releases swiftly. The arrow lands on the edge of the bullseye.

"You are a lot better at this game then your brothers." Ra compliments changing the subject.

Jane faces Ra again and smiles. "I have more time to practice then they do. Tanier is always busy helping father because one day he will take the throne. Tristan follows like his wingman. Plus my mother had time to train me. She's the best archer in the land."

"I was just thinking that I wished I had another hand to give it a try." He waves his right wrist in the air.

Jane watches him wave his wrist helplessly. "Come, I'll assist you." Jane smiles at Ra having an idea.

"Are you sure?" Ra asked. He didn't know how someone can insist on helping someone in this when he only has one hand.

Jane nods her head. "Yes come here."

Ra grins and walks toward Jane. "Now what?" He didn't stop grinning at her and neither did Jane.

"Turn around in front of me." Even though Jane told him what to do she still helps Ra position himself by turning him around in front of her. Ra chuckles when she does this. He stands in front with his back turned to her. Jane holds her bow up on Ra's right side and takes his right wrist in her hand. She wanted to make this feel real for him, as if he was really holding the bow.

"Okay," Jane reaches in her quiver for an arrow. Ra side glances at her paying attention to every detail being done. "Take the end of the arrow placing it between your thumb and index finger like this." Jane shows him an example by gripping the end just like she demonstrated. She hands the arrow to Ra and Ra takes the arrow the same way Jane took it.

"That's good. Now bring the arrow across the bow."

Ra did exactly what Jane said and Jane places her index finger about the arrow head. "You always want to do that first because the finger sets your target." Jane explains. "Now pull back."

Ra pulls back on the arrow string, his elbow slants downward and Jane stops him. She places her left hand under Ra's left elbow lifting it higher.

"When you elevate your elbow just a little like this it gives you a better range and will most likely hit your target. The other way well, you'll shoot like my brothers." Jane said and Ra laughs at the end of her sentence. Ra saw what Jane meant as well. Thinking back on his previous situation the arrow might have gone above the dart. Now it looked like a perfect target.

Ra tilts his head at Jane's on his right shoulder and glances at her. Where had he seen someone with grace and beauty as hers? He could remember it faintly even before he met Jane. Or he thought. In that moment it looked like the sun that gleamed down was made of her radiance. Her smile, the highlights in her dark brown hair and green eyes wearing that yellow dress made him feel like he could go weak and bow before her. He'd tell her he would do anything for her.

"Ra you can release the arrow now." Jane said.

Ra focuses on the dart again and gulps lowly as he tilts his face away. He inhales and releases the arrow from the bow string. It lands on the dart just above Jane's arrow right inside the bullseye.

Jane gasps. "Ra you actually got it." She sounds excited for him.

Ra shakes his head. "No." He turns to look at her. "We did it together." They stare into each others eyes for a few seconds. Ra's forehead tips closer hoping to touch hers, but Jane looks down and pats his shoulder stepping away still locking her eyes on his.

"I should be getting to school." Jane says however her expression looks like she doesn't want to go. "Don't go anywhere. I mean you can but I hope you are still around where I live when I get back."

"I'm not going anywhere." Ra said softly with a smile still watching her. Jane smiles back and turns around walking back. The whole time she walks back Ra did not take his eyes off of Jane until he could no longer see her.

Ra's knees gave way and he lays on the ground tucking his arms behind his head watching the sky above him and hearing the sounds he can now react to and feel. It felt great. He couldn't stop thinking about Jane though. No matter how hard he tried concentrating on feeling excited to finally be free it was thinking about Jane that made him feel like he was really home. Every time he is around her he could almost swear he knew her somehow and someway before.

He closes his eyes trying to think why she is so familiar to him. Because it was that that is making him fall for her.


	4. Realizations

_Here's chapter 4. Please please continue to review. It helps me to know who is still reading, or reading. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>8,000 B.C.<strong>

Nekta wakes up the next morning first glancing her eyes toward where the boy slept that night. His bed is empty and she quickly throws her fur covers off taking hold of the tents sleeve. She pulls it walking outside. It looked close to noon.

A figure that touches Nekta's leg makes her jump and shrieks. She looks down and sees the boy sitting outside the tent still carving his wooden sphere from last night. He looks at her with a grin. "I'm sorry to frighten you Nekta." He continues to sharpen the sphere with the stone he uses.

"I thought you had tried to run away again." Nekta said.

The boy looks up at her again. "Is that why you could not sleep last night?" He then smiles looking back at the sphere and touches the point.

Nekta looks at him suspiciously. "How did you know I couldn't sleep?"

"Because I couldn't either," The boy explains. "The only time I got any real sleep was when I passed out in the desert after a few days my family got killed."

"Oh," Nekta squats down to the boys level. "I'm terribly sorry."

The boy continues to sharpen the sphere without looking to Nekta. "Don't be, it'll be that lion one day that'll be sorry."

"I know it was unfair of what happened." Nekta tries to say choosing her words carefully. "But once you get revenge on one lion it'll be more lions."

The boy shook his head. "No." He touches the point again and it pierces his skin a little. "I'll remember that lion one day once I see it. It'll only be him."

The boy glances at Netka getting up and holds his hand out for hers. Nekta takes his hand and gets up with him.

Nekta quickly wanted to change the subject. She knew that the conversation was hurting the boy. She could see it in his eyes and the angry posture he makes.

"Do you even know how to use one of these as you call them spheres?" Nekta asks.

"I do. My grandfather taught me before he passed on." The boy grips the sphere differently then how he had it and tosses it from his left hand to his right. He and Nekta then noticed some of the village kids including Khan who Nekta learned treated the new guest terribly. She even remembered being treated horribly by him herself when she became new to the tribe about three years ago. They were staring and laughing while some did chores minding their business.

Nekta looks to the boy as he narrows his eyes at Khan and frowns. Khan shakes his head and laughs going into the vegetation garden.

"What did Khan do to you?" Nekta asked the boy.

"He held me down and placed a venomous snake in front of my face at the same time calling me a traitor."

Nekta gasps. "That's awful. Usually he would just push me around but never wanted to try and threaten me with death."

The boy keeps tossing his sphere from his hand to the other still narrowing his eyes at Khan. Khan had already gotten what he needed and turns with his basket of vegetables.

"You know," The boy said again. "My grandfather always had the best strategies and examples when it involved learning to use weapons."

"What was that?" Nekta asked.

"Observe example one, never turn your back on your opponent." The boy said sending his sphere back aiming at Khan, brought it forward and released.

"Wait!" Nekta tries to stop him but was too late. The sphere already left his hands aiming towards Khan.

To Nekta's surprise she actually smiles when the sphere pierces through Khan's vegetable basket leaving a large hole and some of the round vegetables came out the back and the kids walking behind him tumbled to the ground. The adults who didn't see the sphere thrown came rushing to the kids, one of them pulling Khan aside furiously yelling at him for an explanation.

Nekta and the boy began to laugh beside each other, "come on." The boy took Nekta's hand and they both ran away from the situation. They came to a hut in the back of the village where the both of them turned their backs to still laughing.

A woman's voice cries out and it broke the kids laughter.

"Nekta I've been looking everywhere for you." Tanana sounds out of breath.

"What's going on?" Nekta asks. Tanana takes her arm. Nekta forgot she was still holding the boys hand and lets go from the tug. She looks back at the boy. "I'll come find you okay."

The boy nods grinning at her but felt something wasn't right.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"Nekta!" Ra screamed in the target field as he shot up from his laying position. He could still see the vision at the same time seeing the plains before him now. He could hear the little boy from the vision screaming for his friend not to leave, he could see the girl Nekta's face looking really sad, the look in her eyes could make anyone tremble. This vision placed him within the little boy. He knew what was going on even without hearing words. It was like thinking of something he remembered happening to him, like a memory only he couldn't remember this one until now. Still he was starting to remember Nekta and that that was from the day she was taken away from him.

The visions stopped and he can see the plain field normally again in Arnia. The only questions he was asking himself now was, why did Jane remind him so much of Nekta? And was Jane experiencing the same visions as he was?

Somehow it would explain how they both felt something between them yesterday before he fainted. He knew he had to try somehow to regain these lost memories. He needed Jane to do so.

* * *

><p>The only way to keep track of time in Arnia inside a school was seeing where the sun took place in the sky. That is exactly what Jane did that day. She usually always looked forward to school learning of the past histories of what the land once was, and learning about past kings and queens. Now she stared out the window at the sun at least twice every ten to twenty minutes.<p>

"Jane." The professor called.

Jane jolts her head forward. "Yes sir?"

Some of the students turn to look at her surprised because she was always alert in history. The teacher proceeded with the question. "What were the names of the first King Frank and Queen Helen's grandchildren?"

Jane sighed. "Oh, well that would be Queen Elaine, King Gerald and King John."

"Right, however there is another." The professor said.

Jane thought about it and shook her head. "I do not know."

The professor scowls disappointed. "Does anyone else know who the other one is?" He looks around at the raised hands. Ciera raises her hand behind behind Jane. "Yes Ciera." The professor picked her.

Ciera flips her curly yellow hair back. "That would be Queen Anna, the first queen ever to lead armies against the White Witch."

"That is correct and good job explaining her purpose." The professor goes to the chalk board to demonstrate a timeline.

Ciera smirks leaning closer to Jane. "That was too easy Jane what happened?"

Jane doesn't look to her. "Good job Ciera." She said that hoping it would shut Ciera up. However it didn't.

"Word has it that you chopped off some ones hand and your family had to force you to take him under your care." Ciera said still smirking.

Jane made an outraged face. "That's not true. He lost it in a war and my family didn't force me to do anything with it. He's a good guy." She said without getting loud or sounding like she was offended.

"Says you honey," Ciera said giggling and Jane could hear some of Ciera's friends join her giggle. "But I mean you don't really know much about him. He could be a murder for all you know. I don't know I wouldn't trust him."

Jane rolls her eyes. She wondered if Ciera had anything better to do then find out everything about a persons' life just to gossip about it. "Ciera I've known you longer and I don't even know how to trust you. I honestly don't think that I ever will either."

The bell rung and Jane winks smirking back at Ciera taking her things. Jane stands from her chair and quickly walks out before Ciera and her posse could say anything else about the matter. All Jane heard was far away laugher from them. She looks back and they formed their usual circle outside the school building.

Jane takes her usual route through the woods and crosses the same spot where she saw Ra yesterday. It was easy finding the spot because of the blood stains on the fallen leaves. She sets her sack down for a moment to tie her boot string when she was suddenly hit with a vision. It lasted only a few seconds of a boy dressed in Neanderthal clothing overlooking inside a hut. She could feel someone elses presence. It felt sad and Jane wanted it to be over.

It finally did end, after that she felt a very bad headache come over her and her ears began to buzz. She picks up her sack and hurries down the road home.

_Review Please._


	5. Returning The Favor

_I'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner. I worked really hard and long 15 days on this chapter. A lot of reviews would be greatly appreciated please. It's all for you readers._

* * *

><p>By the time Jane came up to the door her headache stopped as well as the buzzing in her ears. Ra had already discovered a room full of books on the first floor and began searching through some even newer transcripts. He learned much even learning that the world of Arnia is fairly twenty five years old.<p>

Usually after school Jane would already go into the library and sit by her favorite bay window reading a book full of adventure and suspense but she felt a sudden urge to walk in without control over herself. She walks from the foyer into a long hallway where the French doors leading into the library were already open. She peaks in seeing Ra already in there. His back is turned to her focusing on the transcript before him on a podium.

"I had a feeling I might find you in here." Jane said walking into the room. Ra turns his attention to Jane as she closes in placing her school sack in one of the arm chairs. He smiles at her speechless of what to say to her except hello. More than anything he wanted to hold her and give her a soft caress across her cheek. He really does know her, but it would be irrational to Jane, especially if she wasn't feeling or seeing the same things he was. Even if he explained the thoughts he was having she would probably feel the same and he didn't want to scare her off. Not now.

Jane smiles back and looks behind Ra where he was standing. She curls bites her bottom lip and points. "I see you probably now know that this world is a new world."

Ra looks behind him at the podium again and back at Jane. "I wasn't supposed to?" He scratches the back of his neck with raised eyebrows looking a bit curious.

Jane shakes her head. "It's perfectly fine." She assured him.

There was a moments silence and Ra speaks up. "So did your parents and the other people travel here?"

"No," Jane walks up to podium. "Come here I want to show you something." Ra follows her back to the podium and watches Jane as she moves the transcript aside and pulls the other one out from beneath it. "My father wrote this a few days after coming here." Jane turns one page of the transcript. "Every documented time in the other worlds history was destroyed so he tries to recreate all of it in here."

"So when you said other world," Ra explains. "Do you mean from another world then this one or the same world as this one?"

Jane gives an unknown face and shrugs. "I don't know. I don't think anyone around here really knows. This land reminds everyone so much of their previous land Narnia. So my father renamed it by dropping the N."

"What happened to Narnia then?" Ra asked.

"It ended." Jane said. "My parents witnessed it end when our God took them to his country. The only thing we know is that he wanted to recreate a world like it because he knew before that a world like this has great potential."

Ra looks confused. "So do you believe they were in some after world before coming here?"

"I guess so. It's good to know that people can be able to go on after you die." Jane smiles and drops the subject placing the transcripts back in their places. "Are you hungry? I'm actually starving and I know this great place to go to nearby."

"It's alright with me." Ra said. Jane could ask him to follow her to the ends of the earth and he'd still do it. All he wanted to do was be around her.

Jane smiles and rubs her hands together. "Good." Ra grins at Jane as she did so walking out of the library with her. They talked a little bit more about the transcripts once they were outside and walking down the dirt road that pine trees covered everywhere.

Jane continues to explain a few things as they walked side by side. "My mother and her friend Eustace came to Narnia during its' final days and they saved my father once on their arrival. That's when they first met and teamed up to try and battle against the Calormen Army. But by then it was already too late."

"I actually love hearing this side about your family. You all sound very legendary." Ra complimented.

Jane smiles and laughs lightly. "Only my parents are and the children who came before my mother are too. I haven't done anything great and legendary like they have." Jane said.

"I doubt it." Ra said. Jane glances up at him with a playful smirk. Ra sees this at the corner of his eye and glances back at her smiling back sincerely. Jane blushes and looks down at the ground and the other way thinking of something to change the subject.

"How's your wrist treating you?" Jane finally asks turning back to Ra.

Ra looks at his wrist and back at Jane. "I hadn't noticed it much this evening. I felt a little pressure in it this morning but it's good." Ra smiles and Jane smiles big at him and looks ahead and she cringes. "What is it?" Ra asked after seeing her face change.

It was Helena and Flynn whom Jane didn't get along with at school. They were outside of The Cavern talking. The Cavern is the place Jane had on her mind of going with Ra. She knew if she barged pass them they'd come up with something embarrassing to say about herself in front of Ra or insult him with what Ciera said in class and she didn't want that to happen.

"On second thought since it's crowded I think it would be better if we should go somewhere else." Jane said narrowing her eyes. Ra looks where Jane looked.

"Is it because of them?" Ra asked watching the two closely and they suddenly look over. They smile in almost a laughing way and wave to Jane. They begin to walk over to them.

Jane rolls her eyes and exhales in an annoyed manner but smiles back hoping to avoid any confrontation. "Jane," Helena calls out. "It's good to see you out with your new friend you wont talk to us about. If only Ciera were here." Helena looks at Ra with her fake wide smile. "She'd be ecstatic to meet you."

"I'll bet." Ra replies a little sarcastically and stiff.

"I'm thinking of growing my hair out like yours." Flynn says in an idiotic way to Ra spontaneously.

Ra said nothing and does a nod looking the other way away from them. It was obvious to him that Jane didn't particularly care too much for them and the way they were treating them then he could see why. Flynn silently laughs with Helena about something that was whispered but neither Ra nor Jane caught what was said.

"What was your name again? JaJa?" Flynn asked Ra.

"My name is Ra." Ra replies.

"Ra," Both Flynn and Helena said in a dumb way. Flynn pushes his brown bangs back as they fell across his eyes. "So what are you two going to do?" Flynn asks.

"I'm just showing him around is all." Janes says. "I'll you tomorrow at school. Come on Ra." She walks towards The Cavern, a two story building made of wood and tinted looking windows. Ra follows and he knew how much then in there how much Jane wanted to get away from them with how fast she began walking. He tries to walk ahead of her so he could make an impression by opening the door for her.

Instead Flynn came to the door first and opens it for Jane. "Princess." He smiles. Ra narrows his eyes harshly at Flynn. Flynn looks at Ra as Jane walks in and turns to wait for Ra. "I saw your wrist that looks very bad and well the door is kind of heavy."

Ra thought that if only this Flynn guy knew how much he could show him how strong he was he would. He could feel anger build up, the same anger he felt from the alien that consumed him. Even though the alien was no longer inside of him he still remembers what he could be capable of doing, but he softens his features. "Right, thanks," Ra walks in after Jane and Flynn laughs behind their backs and closes the door to leave.

Jane exhales loudly. "They are terrible at trying to be nice." Even though she felt very annoyed she laughed and it made Ra instantly calm down listening to her laugh. Jane finds a seat towards the back and sits with Ra joining sitting across from her. In the far right of the room a group were playing music involving the piano, violin, and acoustic guitar. They were playing really fast and a couple of people were already up cheering them on and partying. Jane watches them and Ra could already see she was sad about something.

"I take it they are not normally nice to you?" Ra asked.

Jane tilts her head at Ra and shrugs. "I honestly don't feel like talking about it and I can't believe I said that about them. They just like to gossip about everyone and everything. So I tend to avoid them or try at least." Jane looks out of the tinted window. There were no sign of Flynn or Helena and it was almost getting dark. The sun could still be seen hovering over the pine trees on tall hills leading to the eastern sea. She faces Ra again.

"Tomorrow after school I'd love to take you to Cair Paravel." Jane says and gets distracted from some ones laugh right next to her, she looks up. Jane's twin brother Tristan slides in the seat next to her. "What is so hilarious to you?" Jane asks her brother smiling.

Tristan places his hand covering one side of his mouth away from Jane and whispers across the table to Ra. "She can't dance and wants to know if you could teach her."

"I heard that Tristan." Jane looks slightly embarrassed and looks at Ra. "Since you are my escort because I asked you to be I'd like to rehearse so I don't make a big fool of myself."

Ra smiles at Jane shaking his head slowly. "You wont."

Jane smiles back gently at Ra, but still looks worried. The music the group were playing started to slow down. Jane looks out the tinted window and Ra gradually looks away from her and down. Tristan notices Ra's body language then in there and grins. Tristan coughs in a low manner eyeing Ra trying to get his attention. He coughs again and says "Ra" in a sotto voice. Ra looks up at Tristan. Tristan tilts his head at Jane and coughs again. "Dance with her now." Tristan's sotto voice got louder. Ra got the message and Jane turns to look at Tristan.

"Tristan, are you alright?" Jane asked concerned.

Tristan looks at Jane and he covers his mouth to cough. "Yes. I was just saying I think I need some water." Tristan gets up from the table. "Excuse me" Tristan walks down the row of tables first tapping Ra's back for encouragement and faking his coughs.

Jane looks at Ra and he looks back at her and they both laugh softly together and look down at the same time. Ra ponders over what he should do. He knew he and Jane would rehearse and teach Jane to dance tomorrow anyways. Still deep inside of him he would do anything to be close to her like that morning in that moment.

Ra gets up from the table and Jane looks up from the ground watching him curiously as he made his way to her. Ra holds out his left hand for Jane. "You want to learn a dance for tomorrow?"

Jane's eyes grew a little big. "You mean in front of all these people?" She looks around at everyone and so does Ra. Everyone was either walking out or grabbing some beer at the bar not paying any attention. "They seem to be minding their own business." Ra looks at Jane again.

Jane's face got serious. "It's just." She then looks embarrassed again. "I really don't know how to dance."

Ra smiles and lightly laughs. "It's fine. We'll do the easiest one. Now I won't force you however," Ra rests his hand on the back of the chair Jane sat in and leans a little closer. "You taught me to shoot an arrow today so the least I could do is make us even for the day." Jane's eyes eases a bit looking into his and lightly smiles nodding. Ra grins back and takes her hand. Jane stands up already her knees feeling like they were about to cave in. She couldn't think as to why she felt that way. It could either be that she was still nervous to make a fool out of herself or they way how Ra seemed to be so charming just now. Jane told herself to get a grip about both reasons.

"So what am I learning?" Jane asks as they stopped walking and Ra faces her.

"It's called a waltz." Ra said. "It is really simple and it can be from really slow or really fast."

"Oh it sounds like you've done this waltz dance before." Jane said. Ra laughs. "No I've never once done it ever." Ra pulls Jane a little closer by the waist with his left hand ready to demonstrate.

"Then why would you say it's simple when you've never done it before?" Jane asks with a giggle.

"Based on long observations," Ra laughs. "Trust me alright." Jane nods holding a laugh from coming out. "Now," Ra said. "Take my wrist with your left hand."

Jane chuckles a bit taking Ra's wrist. "Okay now what?"

"Now you can either place your right hand on my shoulder or around." Ra is quiet for a few seconds glancing at Jane. He blinks back to reality. "Whichever you prefer."

Jane wraps her arm around Ra's neck, this time she didn't laugh. "I know it's not your shoulder is this okay?"

Ra nods his head. "Yes you can also do that too." Ra gulps lightly. Secretly Jane did too. "Alright," Ra continues. "Sometimes in this dance partners would either space from each other or they would dance closely."

Jane walks closer to Ra a few inches away from touching his chest. Her forehead touches Ra's cheek bone. "Is this okay?"

"It's fine most partners do this or sometimes they like to look at their partners while doing this dance." Ra explains.

"I love this position." Jane said.

"That's good I do too." Ra wasn't going to argue. He really loved feeling Jane's face against his. It's what he was wanting to do all day to her and finally it is happening. "Now we are going to start out with the slow dance. Push your left foot back and I'm going to bring my right foot forward." Jane did what she was told and they moved together. "Now do the same with your other foot except bring it together with your left." They moved together. "And the same thing sideways." Ra leads her this time. "It's the same steps over and over."

Jane finally got it and felt like she couldn't mess it up. She tightens her grip around Ra tighter and he tightens his grip around her waist in return. "See your dancing." Ra says in Jane's ear. "Do you want to try and go a little faster?"

"No." Everything felt really perfect to Jane in that moment. She practically forces herself close to Ra wrapping her other hand around Ra's neck and Ra never smiled so big in his entire life until Jane did that. He wraps his right arm around her. He wasn't sure if this counted as a waltz dance but he enjoyed it a lot better than the waltz.

"Thank you Ra." By then the slow music stopped and the group began to play a faster tune again. Ra and Jane stopped dancing but they were still in their hug for a few seconds and they broke apart. Ra smiles at her. "Any time."

Jane felt no regrets that she got up to dance with Ra. To think about it it was probably the most fun and exciting thing she'd ever experienced in her entire life. Ra and Jane walk back to the table to see Tristan already with platters of food.

Jane had forgotten about her hunger too. "Hey Tristan make room for Ra and I." She said sitting down.

"You two were adorable out there dancing." Tristan said with his mouth full of chicken meat.

They all ate while Ra and Tristan asked Jane how she felt after learning to dance. "So you think you can still remember for tomorrow and next week?" Ra asks and takes a bite out of fish meat trying it.

"I will remember." Jane said smiling at Ra. "I always get better after the first try right Tristan?" Jane laughs teasing her brother.

"Shut up Jane and eat your dinner." Tristan teases back. Once they finished up they start to walk back home.

* * *

><p><em>Okay now i'm in the mood to do that silly hokey pokey dance lol.<em>


	6. Why Cry?

Here's chapter 6. I'm sorry if you find it strangely shorter then my other chapters. Chapter 7 will be up soon. please continue to review. I plan on turning this into a trilogy in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>8,000 B.C.<strong>

_The boy grew nervously as each hour went by that day. Dusk already started to come and Nekta along with Tanana have been inside a hut with guards dressed in odd helmets, bracelets, and tunics he's never seen before. All day they were in there. He quietly gets up and circles around the hut placing his ear gently to the side of the hut trying to hear what was going on. He heard little mumbles and bits and pieces of the words but could never make out a full sentence with what was being said._

_He looks up and sees a gap in the bamboo of which the hut was made of. The boy stands on top the largest root on the hut to look through the gap first seeing Nekta and his heart sinks. Nekta's face is pale, lines of where tears had fallen from her eyes stuck to her face like ice. Redness surrounded her eyes. The boys jaw drops as his eyes narrowed. What was going on? He thought._

_Slowly Nekta looks toward the gap seeing her friend there. The boys face softens a little, he looks curiously at her asking what is going on without a word or lip syncing to her. Nekta only tears up more and lays her right arm across her eyes wiping them away. She gives him one last glance until one of the guards exclaims loudly. "It's done then! The girl comes with us!" He grips her by the shoulder and pushes her in front of the door._

_The boy gasps horrified and jolts towards the door. As it opens he quickly pulls Nekta to the side behind him and as the guard came out the boy throws his arms around the guards' neck roughly and swings himself onto the back of the guard strangling him by pressing his fist hard against his throat. "You're not taking her anywhere!" The boy grimaces. Nekta stands back huddling her palms together frightened for the boy._

_The guard tries to pull the boys hands loose but the boy gripped him too tight. "Get him off of me!" He ordered to his other guard who stood to watch and made his way over grabbing the boy first by his ankles. The boy kicks the guard in the face. The guard tries again grabbing him under his stomach and the boy kicks him harder in the chest sending the guard back into the hut grabbing the door with his hand to keep steady it doesn't help and he tumbles backwards inside with the door closing on him. A sound of pots breaks inside._

_The boy continues to strangle the guard he jumped. The guard soon grabs hold of the boys left wrist and jerks it away, with that the boy lost his control and the guard swings him off of his back and throws the boy on his back onto the ground roughly holding a hand firmly across the boys throat. The boy exhales and angrily struggles to get loose from the guards grasp._

_The guard inhales the breath he had lost from the strangling, once he collected it he reaches to his back sheath pulling a dagger out. The boy stops struggling looking at the dagger as the guard raises it up ready to strike him._

_Suddenly another hand lays on the top of the hilt. "No! Please don't he's my friend!" Nekta exclaims with more tears streaming from her eyes down her face._

_"He's just a boy too." Tanana added to the guard as well._

_The guard grimaces at the boy and the boy breathes heavily staring at Nekta instead of the guard scared. The guard calms down and slowly places the dagger back into his sheath. "Next time if this happens I will not go soft on you boy." The guard gets up but the boy still lays down with his back tense to the ground, his chest moving up and down._

_"Please sir may I have a few minutes with my friend?" Nekta asked the guard. The guard nods approvingly walking back into the hut to fetch his other guard._

_Nekta bends down to meet her friend who is still laid down. She takes his hand and brings him to sit up slowly. The boy moans in pain from his back and Nekta sat down in front of him tucking her knees beneath her._

_"So this is it then?" The boy said looking at Nekta and smoothes away her trail of tears with his thumb. Nekta takes his hand from her face and holds it._

_Nekta looks into his eyes. "We'll see each other again I promise."_

_The boy gives a little grin on his left side and frowns again. "What do they want with you?"_

_"It's nothing bad from what I've heard." Nekta started._

_"But you're crying. Why cry if it's nothing bad?" The boy asked._

_The guards came out of the hut with Tanana following behind them. "Nekta lets go." One of them said._

_Nekta squeezes the boys hand a little bit tighter. "Very Soon," She whispers to the boy and leans in wrapping her hand on his shoulder to kiss his cheek. Nekta begins to stand up afterwards and the boy does too taking Nekta's arm and swings his arms around her embracing Nekta. Nekta embraces him back and feels someone tugging her arm that wasn't the boys._

_"Nekta." One of the guards urged._

_Nekta broke from the boy. Another tear streams from her eyes. "I'm sorry." She walks off with the guard looking back at the boy. He follows them not taking his eyes off of Nekta to the end of the village where the guards left their carts pulled by horses. The guard picks up Nekta placing her in the back of the cart. He jumps in after her pulling the reigns. Nekta has her last look at the village and spots her friend. She waves to him as the carts start to roll away into the darkness._

_His friend was gone. It all felt so surreal for a few moments and the boy picks up a stone angrily and throws it halfway into the darkness where Nekta was taken. "No!" he screams. His scream echoed throughout the evening air bouncing off the close by mountaintops as well. He stumbles to the ground and for the first time of what just happened he busted into tears. He closes his palms on his eyes curling up next to a boulder right beside him. Snuffling he looks up to the stars remembering every single word Nekta said about them as if she was really there still by his side. He dries his tears away pondering over an idea he just got. He made it very far in the desert with his people a lot he could surely do the same to catch up with Nekta._

_The boy waited while everyone fell asleep in the village before going back and when they did he gathered fresh goods from the garden, water and blanket. He silently opens the pin fence to retrieve a camel. Once he got one he fastened his things on the camel and got up on it afterwards. He'd never ridden a camel by himself before but he knew the basics and steered it down the path Nekta disappeared to into the night._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Ra wakes up the following morning being woken up by Jane. "I cannot believe that we all stayed up so late and fell asleep in the living room. Tristan just left for work."

Ra smiles at Jane. "Good morning to you too," He said. Jane smiles back and went over to sit by him. They had stayed up almost all night talking about Cair Paravel and meeting up later on the beach right next to it.

Jane throws her head back. "I wish I didn't have to go to school today but it's finals for the next few days. After that I will finally be done."

"What are finals?" Ra asked.

"They are tests you take and you have to try to answer everything correctly of what you previously learned in a subject." Jane explained. "Didn't you take finals before while you traveled worlds?"

Ra shook his head. "No, I never have."

"Huh," Jane said interestingly. "You are a lucky one." She said tying her boot laces. Her dress today was a hunter green and her hair was pulled in a half ponytail.

Ra smiles bigger. "I was brought up learning thing a little differently."

Jane finishes tying her laces and looks back at Ra. "I want to hear about it after school today at Cair Paravel." She leans over and kisses his left cheek. "I'll see you later Ra." She gets up and walks to the foyer.

"See you." Ra replies and the door shuts. Ra places his hand on his cheek gently where Jane kissed him and he smiles.


	7. Netos

Okay in this chapter you are finally introduced to the villian of this story. Please please review I've got 63 hits this month so far so and still counting I know you are reading this story. Please give feedback. If you love it or hate it. I don't care. Reviews are like the "Red" to my "Bull" it gives me wings :) so please review review review!

* * *

><p><em>8,000 B.C.<em>

_The boy began to think that leaving probably was a mistake. Sandstorms were starting to form upon dunes and he couldn't see the foot tracks that the horses had left behind anymore. The more the sun rose higher into the sky the more unbearable and tired the boy got. Still he presses on in hopes to find Nekta out there somewhere. He gently lashes the camels' reigns on its foreleg to go faster._

_After a few more hours the sandstorm grew tremendously, before it did the boy could already make out a trench ahead. The camel steps backs and groan frightened as soon as they came to the trench. The boy jumps off of the camel holding onto the reigns looking deep down into the trench examining a way to get across to the other side. He finds a plateau to step on and tries to urge the camel to follow. Seeing the boy stepping down the camel decides to finally follow._

_The deeper they got the darker it got inside the trench but at least they were out of the sandstorm. The boy was getting so thirsty, he had already drunk half of his water that was brought and wanted to save it for the next couple of days just in case he came to another oasis. He looks back up to see the sandstorm above and decided that he best not continue until it was over. He knew he had to rest in order to keep his strength up._

_He couldn't stop thinking about Nekta crying when she herself told him everything was going to be okay, or what those guards were up to and taking her. He wondered if she was safe from the sandstorm or just safe at all._

_They reach the bottom of the trench where the boy tries to adjust his eyes and sees a cavern in front of him. "Come on." He urges the camel once more and ties its reigns on the weirdest looking tone the boy has ever seen. It stood up like an elephant tusk he thought._

_The boy found somewhere to rest and lies down with his back against the wall of the trench looking above again. He was amazed at how much it looked like night when it was actually daylight. Closing his eyes he begins to calm himself down. His senses came in then once he relaxes. Hearing the storms howls above him sounded liked spirits in the wind with unspoken words of guidance and encouragement echoing through the trench. At times it sounded like they came in soft whispers and once or twice thought he had heard his mother. "Mother?" he spoke in a weakening tone. He could no longer hear her voice but the sound that came afterward made him sigh in relief._

_He opens his eyes and gets up to his feet following the sound of dripping water. He finds water coming up from these rock pillars and down a crack beneath the surface where he stood._

_Quickly the boy jolts towards the camel to gather his canteen of water which was half full and ran back to get some of the water running down from the rocks. After filling it up the boy dips his palm in the water cooping it up to his dry lips and drinks it. He could swear that it was the most purest and cold water he's ever experienced drinking. He felt life coming back into him. He takes a few more sips before going back._

_The boy searches through his sack on the camel for some rations. Roots, hard meat and wheat bread was all he had gathered. He went for something light choosing some of the roots and half of the wheat bread. He sat up and ate it all within eight minutes and shared some of it with his traveling companion, the camel._

_The camel had already curled up and fell asleep after their dinner. The boy tried to stay awake a little bit longer keeping his eyes out on the sandstorm but slowly fell asleep._

_The moment the boy woke up a few hours later it already became night. The sandstorm had already went through and the stars above seemed to shine brightly then they ever had before. He could see through the cavern a lot better too._

_He wanted to continue on then so he slowly stretches taking a drink from his canteen and woke up the camel. Once he woke it he gave it another piece of his wheat bread and unties its reigns. The boy searches for another way out of the trench on the other side. He focused so much on looking up that he didn't take the time at all to see what was beneath him._

_It didn't take him long to find another plateau that leads out of the trench. The closer he got to it he could see horse hooves leading up the plateau. This was very good news to the boy. He was still on track._

_The boy and the camel rode off into the night and at around dawn they finally reached to a sand dune that had horse hoof tracks. A sandstorm probably didn't touchdown here or he was now getting closer, he thought. He much preferred the last part. He lashes the reigns on the camels foreleg again but something held the camel steady. "Come on lets go." The boy even tried kicking lightly by the camels side but it would not budge. "You crazy beast," The boy said climbing down in an annoyed tone. He grabs the reigns trying to pull the camel. The camels ears flickers to the side and downwards. The boy knew that that is a sign of danger. Still he tries to urge the camel by pulling the reigns tighter. "Come on!"_

_A growl is heard. The boy heard it and turns with a frightful gasp to try and spot where it came from. There were too many rocks and large boulders surrounding them and the camel rears trying to get loose from the boys grasp. The boy releases the camel and out came four lionesses behind the boulders and started to chase the camel down as if they didn't see the startled non-moving boy. But then there was a growl behind him not in front of him._

_Unfortunately for the boy he hears the growl behind him again. He didn't turn around this time. He only closes his eyes and inhales some air quietly through his mouth. All of his supplies were gone with the camel. Even if he did survive this he couldn't go on for he would surely die that way too. With his closed he could first see how he watched his family and how they were eaten alive by just one lion, all the anger and hatred for that lion built up inside of him. If he was to die now he would do so to avenge the ones he loved dearly. He opens his eyes glancing around the area, not too far away he seeks a rock that looked like it could pierce anything._

_With another deep breath he darts towards the shard figure and he could hear the lions leap behind him and pants full of angry growls. The boy runs faster as he was closing upon the shard figured rock and he was in ten feet of touching it he trips over a crack in the ground and turns over to see how fast the male lion was approaching him. The lion had a long blond and red mix mane just like the one who killed his family. Previously he would just spot the ones with a black mane or pure blonde mane but never one like that._

_Instead of showing the lion fear the boy grins fully knowing that this was the lion that he would finally have his revenge on. He stands up quickly and pulls the shard rock in his hand and by the time he turned around the lion stretches his forearms to him and the boy stabs the lion in his right shoulder causing the lion to fll sideways and his right forearm slaps the boy hard. The boy lost his footing and fell twenty feet below to the ground that knocks the air out of him. The boy trembles in shock and unable to get up._

_The lion stayed above ground looking down at the boy. The boy narrows his eyes at the lion, he was so mad he didn't kill him. Looking into his eyes the boy knew then it was the same lion. It was just like that day when he first looked into the lions eyes. The same emotion, the same slant of the eyes matched perfectly in his memory. The lion pants and walks away. The boy waited as long as he could, three or maybe ten minutes, nothing. The boy ended up drifting into a sleep._

* * *

><p>"Jaffa Kree!"<p>

The odd triangular shaped room was almost pitch dark if it were not for the florescent lights tracing ancient looking pillars but made out of modern technology. The one who just spoke for his jaffa's attention sits in a throne chair wearing all black. His garment is a black metallic color. You couldn't see what he looked like for he placed a long black veil over his face, however you could sort of see through the material and could tell he had a strange shape and color of no human being.

The face shape was too long and narrow with the skin color of olive grey. You could also see the color in his hands. A group of tall men with silver markings placed above their heads enter into the room. They are the Jaffa's dressed in metallic silver armor and all got on their knees and bow.

The being in the black veil raises his head a little and points with his frail long finger to one of them. "Grimtak" He pronounced in a demon voice.

Grimtak of one of the Jaffa's looks up with a frightening face. The being curls his finger in demanding that the Jaffa comes forward.

Grimtak hesitates and gradually gets up trembling. He walks over as close as he could and kneels before the being at his feet.

The being in the black veil chuckles and asks a question in ancient language. He wanted to know why theJaffa acted very innocent before him and he knew what he did. The being in the black veil kicks the Jaffa from his kneeling place and rolls down the steps he walked up on.

The being in the black veil spoke again getting up from his throne angrily balling up his fists. "You have failed a mission concerning humans. It was a simple job and now there two motherships blown up because of your insolence!"

"I'm sorry my lord I-," Grimtak pleaded.

"Jaffa!" The being in the black veil screamed. "It has been a pleasure working with you but I do not tolerate mistakes."

The being holds out his palm with a hand device and touches the Jaffa's forehead with it electrocuting him to death. Through the beings black veil to can see his eyes glow in the process. Once the Jaffa fell to the ground the being takes a snake like staff and shoots it at Grimtak until his body disintegrates.


	8. Was It His Kiss?

Chapter 8 is up really soon before I start my long week and weekend of work. I'll try to squeeze in 9 really soon too. Also if you've seen Narnia: Lion, the Witch and Wardrobe try to think of the crowning the Pevensie's scene as the ballroom in this story. They look alike. Please enjoy and more reviews would be awesome please.

* * *

><p>Jane gets out of the schoolhouse as fast as she could wanting to avoid Ciera and her followers, she's sighs with a smile as she made it close to the woods. On the way walking home she noticed some of the apple trees were starting to bloom. They weren't fully apples yet except for one. It was at its' highest point in the tree. Her mouth watered for something sweet like the apple. Luckily she and her mother kept spare bows and arrows in the forest just in case for further training. She couldn't climb the tree limbs because they were too skinny she would for sure break one and fall.<p>

Jane searches in the forest for a bow and arrows. She remembers this one spot where her mother hid some in a hollow tree. There she found them but was a bit taken back when she saw there were only three arrows. She takes them and walks back to the apple tree.

Jane places one of the arrows to the bow string and pulls it back aiming at the apple and releases. The arrow shoots past the apple stem without touching it from two inches. Jane softly groans to herself preparing another bow her biting her bottom lip as her face hardens a little. She pulls back the arrow on the bow string and releases. This time she is far off her target. The arrow slips underneath the apple.

Feeling disappointed in herself Jane palms her forehead. "Woah," A voice said behind the tree. Jane looks up and sees Ra.

"How long were you out there?" Jane asked him.

"Long enough to almost get pierced with an arrow," Ra raised his eyebrow about to say another thing.

Jane presses her palm on her forehead harder embarrassed. "Oh gosh. I'm sorry about that."

"I can tell something is bothering you." Ra said.

Jane shakes her head. "It's nothing really." Jane places the bow and arrow under a nearby bush. Something was indeed bothering her, she couldn't get the arranged Ball out of her mind all day that day and now she was about to see how her father was setting it up. "Come on I want to show you Cair Paravel."

* * *

><p>On the way they didn't speak much about what Jane was aiming for with her bow but Ra asked her how the final was. Jane said she got literature and ancient history out of the way and that she only had three more subjects to finish.<p>

"What is that whish sound?" Ra asked after walking in silence for a while.

Jane looked almost suspiciously at him but smiles. "That's the ocean. We're not far from it. It's actually where we are going Cair Paravel is built right on the beach." It was silent again so Jane asked Ra a question. "So how was your day?"

Ra grins. "I had a really nice talk with your mother and I just walked around a bit and almost got stabbed with an arrow." He laughs under his breath. Jane didn't want to laugh still feeling awkward about that with Ra but found herself doing so.

"I hope she didn't tell you embarrassing stories about me." Jane said and was eventually going to ask him what it was about but thought she shouldn't pry on her friends conversation with her mother.

Jane felt surprised when Ra opened his mouth to tell her. "She was contemplating whether or not the Ball your father arranged was a good idea or not."

Jane thought it was plain and simple. "I have to agree with her." It was something she didn't want and the main thing that was making her nervous these days. Ra could tell she still didn't want to talk about it so he dropped it. "What were you trying to shoot in the forest anyways?"

They just came up to a cobblestone road where a lot of villagers walked along side them and a lot of beggars putting custom made items for sale calling loud for peoples attention.

Jane looks to Ra not hearing his last question. "What?" She says over the loud crowd. Ra glances at her "What?" He also called. Jane laughs to herself and they kept walking past the crowd.

After a few minutes the crowds subsided as they reached a bridge leading to a stone and glass palace. It looked like it was about twelve stories high to Ra. He felt really intimidated. "Your father the king rules in there?"

Jane grins at Ra with a shrug. "Yes he does."

Ra's face was very obvious to Jane that he got more nervous then she was right now. They kept walking and Jane points with her finger once they were on the middle part of the bridge. "There's the ocean. We call it the eastern sea." She pauses for a moment as her and Ra overlooked it from the side of the bridge, the sun soaking the horizon in orange. "It's been told in the ancient world that when you sail across the entire sea you'll reach the Creators Country."

"The creator of this world?" Ra asks.

"Well," Jane speaks in a technical term way. "Yes as well as all other worlds, things and people."

"And you believe this all took just one creator?" Ra replies.

Jane nods. "My parents are living proof. Come on." Jane gently tugs Ra's wrist and walks toward the castle gates that open on their own. "Do the other worlds have oceans too?" Jane asked.

Ra looks at Jane. He always loved when Jane asked him questions like this and looking at her as she had this childlike curiosity across her face. Ra nods with an angelic grin. "Most of them do."

Jane smiles back at Ra and they walk through the courtyard and straight through a corridor into the castle, Ra looks down at the marble flooring. Little paintings of Dryads and landscapes were planted on the marble flooring. The best thing was is that it all told a story as if time itself placed it there instead of it being human made.

Jane leads them to a tall and wide staircase in a circular foyer. "The ball room is up here I promise."

"Who is this young man with you Jane?" A womans voice echoed. Jane turns to her and smiles.

"Lanorra," Jane says. "This is my friend Ra. Ra that's Lanorra she's a maid slash royal planner."

Lanorra has her black hair tied in a bun and is at least over 30 years old. "It's nice to meet you Ra."

"You too." Ra says smiling back.

"Jane he's so handsome where ever did you find him?" Lanorra asked and Ra felt flushed.

"Oh Norra," Jane gasps. "I asked him if he could be my escort this coming week for the birthday. So he'll be escorting me."

"Oh how lovely." Lanorra said. "Well have fun. It was nice meeting you again. And Jane you're going to love the décor in the ball room."

"I can't wait to see it." Jane said back and after Lanorra left they walked up the long staircase. Up top the stairs there are double doors in front of them and Jane pushes them wide open.

It is a grand ballroom indeed. Across the room stood four thrones made of gold and rubies. The floor made of same marble, the windows made of different warm tinted colors and had almost the same paintings as the marble floors downstairs had. However the drawings of the story were something a lot different. It told the stories of all the kids that came into the previous land of Narnia.

Jane focused more on the added decorations. The drapes and everything else was decorated in a gorgeous gold, bashful and white.

Jane brought Ra over to a staircase. "This is how we escort. I'm sorry because it is a bit silly. Wait here." She holds her dress up a bit below her knees and runs to the top of the stairs. "First someone will do an introduction, then my parents come down and will introduce me." Jane rolls her eyes. "Then I will gradually." Jane coops her hand making a sarcastic fish face and raises her cooped hand and waves it. Ra laughs a little as she does it. "And then I'll make my somewhat graceful way down." Jane walks down the steps acting sluggish, Ra laughs more noticeably then. At a certain point Jane walks normal and smiles at Ra. "Then you hold your hand out for me and I take your hand."

Ra steps in front of her and holds out his only left hand for Jane and she takes his hand. Without waiting for a next instruction Ra brought her hand up to his lips and kisses it. Jane felt a bit overwhelmed but nevertheless enjoyed it a lot. "And after that," Jane said her voice a bit shaky. "We go onto the dance floor into a fast waltz."

There was something in that moment that made Jane feel weak in front of Ra. Was it his kiss? His striking eyes? What was going on? Not even her heart was pounding so hard when she had danced with him for the first time last night.

"Do you want to try it now?" Ra asked.

Jane nods. "Yes I'd love to." Her body started to shiver a little, she hoped Ra didn't notice it. They formed the same position as last night and began to waltz.

"You're still doing very good Jane." Ra compliments. Jane tries to say something and Ra could hear her mouth tremble so he stops and presses his hand around her arm in a comforting position. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just not ready to get married to some stranger by next year," Jane said. "I just feel that there is more to life than that. I think life is better than marriage. I'm still just a kid."

Ra looks concerned at her. "Well what do you want to do in life?"

"I want what you have. I want to explore worlds and live everyday as an adventure. I don't ever get that here. It's always being proper, education and marrying me off to another royal because of tradition." Jane went on.

Jane's words were very reasonable to Ra. "What about a relationship?"

"A what?" Jane asked.

"You know someone who you can be in love with without having to rush into marriage with?" Ra explained.

"I don't know. I really haven't thought about that before ever."

"But would you though?" Ra steps closer to her.

Jane can feel her heart pounding at a faster pace as he steps closer to her. "I don't know."

"Why not?" Ra caresses her arm looking down into Jane's eyes bending his head closer to hers with his lips perched to meet hers.

"Because I," Jane couldn't finish her sentence as she perched her lips too to kiss Ra, she was ready to do it but something held her back.

Jane pulls her head down before their lips collided with each others. Ra sighs and rests his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry I can't" Jane said. She kept saying she was sorry over and over while Ra had nothing to say. They held each other in their arms in silence for minutes that felt like hours.

"No I should be the one sorry for coming onto you like this." Ra turns from Jane and was starting pace away. He stops and thinks for a few seconds. "Actually I'm not sorry for one thing." He said and Jane looks up at him bewildered when he says this. Ra went on. "I'm not sorry for showing the love I have for you."

"Ra you've only known me for a few days." Jane said but her mind told her that she was a hypocrite, she did feel something for Ra and it was also the same length of days when her own mother and father fell in love.

Ra thought that the words coming from Jane's mouth was true. "Don't you get this feeling or some vague vision that we've met before. I don't mean it literally as it sounds but you -," Ra couldn't find the right words for what he was trying to say and suddenly felt like he was making an ass of himself.

Jane only shrugs. "I'm sorry Ra," She said her face growing a bit stern as she walks to him. "All I do know right now is that you are the most important person to ever walk into my life. You're a great friend."

Ra felt everything sunk inside of him. It was the worst pain ever being called just a "friend". "A friend," Ra frowns and smiles sarcastically. "Great." He said aggravated and began to walk out.

Jane gasps. "Didn't you hear what I just said about you?" She argues. "You are very important to me and I just don't want to hurt you when my future is already planned for me." She knew this had to hurt him but he was breaking her too. Ra was still walking out. "Please Ra!"

Ra stops walking and turns to look at her. They just stare for a few seconds and footsteps were heard outdoors and came in from the balcony. It was Jane's father the King Tirian.

"Jane I'm glad to see you here." Tirian said.

"Hello father." She greeted him with a hug when he walks up to her. "Dad this is my friend Ra." She introduced them. "Ra this is my father Ki-,"

"Your Majesty, Tirian." Ra bows in a stern manner. Already he didn't like Jane's father who planned his own daughters life.

The King grins a little. "It's a pleasure."

"Ra is going to escort me dad and-," Jane said until she was interrupted.

"No daughter," King Tirian obliged. "I've already promised the Duke of the Lone Islands to escort you."

Jane's face went hollow and it saddened Ra to see that. "But I promised Ra." Jane said.

"I'm sure your new friend understands." King Tirian said looking at Ra.

"Most definitely." Ra smirks. Ra now thought that with making his move on Jane jinxed everything for the rest of that day.


	9. The Mistaken

**Here's chapter 9. 10 will be up sooner then you think so watch for it. ;) An incident recently happened where I found some of my ideas from this story in another story concerning Ra however it's all good now me and that person worked things out. I will only say this please do not purposely take my ideas without contacting me first especially. Just don't do it at all please. I spend months planning my style and plots out before writing my stories. I'm very diverse and I create my stories in ways that has never been done before and I don't want people getting confused with someone elses story for mine. Please I beg of you. Leave my plots alone!**

**Without further ado. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Jane tells her goodbye to her father and she with Ra walk down the stairs in silence. They didn't give any eye contact to each other either. Down at the bottom of the stairs stood Jane's twin brother Tristan who had an enormous grin on his face.<p>

"That was incredibly fast. How was the rehearsal?" Tristan asked.

Ra looks to Jane without saying anything and Jane looks at him and back at her brother. "Our father paired me up with the Duke of the Lone Islands."

"Mother's boy?" Tristan chokes and chuckles under his breath. Jane only nods. "So are we still up for the beach?" Tristan said.

Jane shakes her head. "No," Jane blinks lethargically. "I'm really tired and it's a big day tomorrow."

"Oh right your last finals." Tristan said agreeing. "Maybe tomorrow after your finals we could go then."

Jane shrugs "We'll have to wait and see."

"I'm actually not really into it." Ra said almost glaring at Jane. "I don't like the ocean that much." He said. Jane glares back at Ra.

"Okay." Tristan said feeling awkward. "Father needs more help so I'll see you two later." He looks at them again before heading away. "I hope."

* * *

><p>Jane and Ra made their way out of the castle in silence. It was that way until they made it to the woods and by then the stars were already surrounding the night sky and the crickets came to play.<p>

"Ra, can you please talk to me." Jane said a bit irritated trying to catch up by his side.

"Talk about what Jane?" Ra asked lightly.

Jane bites her lip. "Listen I'm sorry okay, I'm no good under pressure." After no response Jane tugs his arm. "Ra?"

"I heard you and you do not have to be sorry. If that's the way you feel then so be it." Ra said.

Jane grew angry. "Do not ever talk about my feelings in that way, you have no idea about them!" Jane wanted so badly to push him down or slap him across the face in that moment but was held back to do so.

Ra whips around quickly and faces Jane with his eyes narrowed. "How about we stop talking about mine then." Ra said very clear and stern raising an eyebrow and kept on walking.

It was silent again, the both of them hated it at the same time. They enjoyed each others talks. Ra could feel something boil in the center of him. He would normally feel it when he was still a host to the alien when it would get nervous about something. He didn't like the feeling. It made him want to cry but he didn't.

Ra glances up at the stars and looks to Jane who had already shed a few tears silently. They were swiped away with her hands.

Ra looks back up at the stars. "What do you think some of those stars are?" He asked her because he remembers a faint memory of a girl who once told him what they were.

"Oh now you want to talk to me and about the stars?" Jane rolls her eyes.

"Just answer the question." Ra said a tad firmly.

Jane sighs. "Well in Narnia they were actual beings that lit the night sky. I sometimes believe that now. As a little girl I used to believe they were other worlds."

"So you don't believe that anymore?" Ra asked.

Jane shrugs. "I've always wanted to escape to one, but it's impossible so no. I was told other worlds are far away from each other from my parents."

"But they are all millions of miles away." Ra said. "I'll bet you that at least one hundred and fifty seven of those stars up there from this view are other planets."

Jane sarcastically laughs out loud. "Millions of miles, that actually makes it a lot harder now Ra." Jane glances up with Ra and before she knew it they were already home.

Walking up the stairs they didn't say anything else going to their bedrooms. Jane stops at her door and twists the knob as she could still hear Ra's footsteps nearing his door. "Ra." Jane flips her head to look at him.

Ra stops and looks at her. "Goodnight Jane." Jane nods her head and at the same time they open their doors and close them at the same time.

Jane said she was tired that night but she wasn't. She kept her candles lit after taking a quick bath and sat on her bed pondering over that day. She truly believes that Ra is just out of this world, well he was but there was something special about him, she knew it from the moment she saw him. She felt scared. She had always hoped in all the days of meeting a simple boy that dropped from the blue that she would never fall in love. She swore herself she wouldn't.

She was falling hard, and fast at that too.

Jane tries to shake the feeling away. Too late. It was already embedded just like a scar you just cannot make go away no matter how many times you try it'll still be there. She got up from her bed and blew out all of the candles in the room. She flops down onto her bed and every time she closed her eyes she could hear Ra's words pleading for her love in return. She would see his smile and that adorable left side grin of his, pitch black striking eyes that makes her melt. Wait a minute.

He held an amazing resemblance to the young boy of her dreams when she was younger. She had stopped having the dreams about him since she was 8, just seven years ago. Only he had curly shorter hair instead of long and straight like it is now. How could she have seen this now and not earlier. Just a coincidence maybe? She thought.

Anyways she tried closing her eyes again. There he was with that look he gave her when she shot the arrow in the field the other day. His face she noticed was full of amazement and impressiveness. Nothing ever resembled lust in his eyes only truth. Jane felt like she was the one making the mistake.

All night she would toss and turn with Ra implanted in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>8,000 B.C.<strong>

Everything was fuzzy as the boy began to open his eyes. He found himself in a hut almost similar to ones in the village and he began to hope he wasn't back there. Not yet when he was already so close to finding his friend Nekta. He palms his face. "No." He kept mumbling in a weak tone. If it were not for that damned lion, he kept thinking over and over.

He suddenly felt tired again after his moment of rampaging and fell back on the soft pillows that comforted him from the ground beneath him.

He could hear a sound he's never heard before until now. A sound of he guessed bones hitting each other as the wind grew outside. It formed into its' own music. He never even once thought about the idea of creating music with animal bones. Then he really started to wonder where he was because the surrounding were nothing like he'd ever seen at the village as his eyes came into perfect view.

The bed of fur was woven with fabrics beneath the skin to use for covers. There was also a fire pit in the middle of the hut and a hole at the top for the smoke to get out of he assumed. He's never seen that before.

Another thing the boy noticed which made him gasp and raised his eyes in fright. The same suit of armor the guards were wearing the night they took Nekta away was staring him in the face on the ground at the other side of the hut. Then a curtain unfolds with a man walking in and was very familiar to the boy.

"You." The boy narrows his eyes and curls his mouth in an angry way. It was the very same guard he had attacked from behind when he was taking Nekta away. The boy tries to get to his feet to run away and he saw blurs again forming in his eyes and it was back on the ground he went.

"Boy I'm not going to harm you now please calm down and rest." He said in a comforting voice. "I think you took a very big blow to the back of your head out there. The medicine our shaman gave you should work. You will feel better tomorrow."

The boy pants a bit and noticed the back of his head was wet with mushed herbs. "What have you done with my friend?"

"She is in good hands alright." The man replied.

"Where is she?" The boy asked very firmly narrowing his eyes more.

"It surprises me that you came all this way and you're still alive it just-," The man went on until he was interrupted.

"That's a nice story. Answer my question." The boy urged impatiently.

"She isn't here. I can tell you that much." The man said.

The boy rolls his eyes and he got a split headache from doing that. "Can you give me a hint where she went. I want to continue my search tomorrow."

"No you are too young and it'll be dangerous." The man gets up from his squatting position. "Tomorrow morning you are going back where you belong."

"I don't belong anywhere so you will only be wasting your time." The boy said crossing his arms.

"They are your people aren't they?" The man asked.

"No." The boy said."I've only been there for a couple of days. My friend Nekta that you took away made me feel like I belonged there. I want my friend back."

The man shook his head and this time the boy felt that he really had to beg.

"Please I just want to see her and feel like I can be close with my friend again. I don't even have to say anything to her if you don't want me too." The boy begged with his eyes.

The man shook his head even more and eventually gave in to the little kid.

"Alright fine." Said the man. "The only way we're going to do this is you have to pretend to be my slave when we go there. And I mean it, keep your mouth shut. Pacis is a very strict council man for the Pharaoh."

"Pharaoh and council?" The boy asked confused.

The man whose name is Kames rubs his eyes with a moan. It was going to be a long time explain things to this naïve little boy.


	10. Being Prepared

**I told you guys this chapter would be up soon. I'm so ready to start on the sequel to this story so bad so that you can all be just as obsessed then I currently am about this. I so cannot wait. Happy reading and enjoy this. Previous reviewers please come back! I miss yall**.

* * *

><p>Jane woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly refreshed after a long night of trying to go to sleep. With her eyes still closed she turns around in the bed facing her long window with a stretch of her arms. Jane squints her eyes and places her arm over her eyes. The light from the window felt like it was burning through her eyelids. The only time when that happened was when she would sleep in late, which she rarely did anymore because the sun in her land would start to face South at the start of noon.<p>

Wait what! Jane opens her eyes anxiously looking out the window and at her clock on top a mantel. She was two hours late for her finals. "Oh no, no, no!" she threw her covers away and rushes out of bed to her closet. The yanks the first dress she sees without looking at it which was white with gold trimming. She mostly used it when she practiced archery for an entire day.

Jane washed her face in a hurry taking off her nightgown and threw on her dress without even thinking about her hair she steps into her boots and ran out of her door and down the stairs. It was obvious that no one was in the mansion because of how quiet the downstairs was. Jane reaches the foyer and in frustration she yells, "Why didn't any of you wake me up!"

Jane grips the door knob and flings the door open and closes it behind her firmly. She began to feel very dizzy and easily heated under the perfect 65 degree weather. She thought for a moment that she should've eaten something first but her mind focused on finishing her finals. She picks up her dress just a little below the knee and ran as fast as she could to the schoolhouse.

* * *

><p>As Jane neared the school she could hear the bell sound off coming out of the woods still running, and slows down coming close to the stairs. The school door opens and the first to come out were Ciera and Flynn. With their friends behind, the other students walk around them ready to get away from school. Flynn and Ciera were obviously trying hard not to laugh at Jane's current appearance. "Oh," Ciera said almost in a giggle looking at Jane up and down. "Someone woke up on the wrong end of the bed."<p>

Flynn and Ciera's friends laugh. Jane pulls hair to the side avoiding them running up the stairs past them and into the classroom. She saw Tristan inside but was looking for their professor. She spotted him in the back and began to walk towards him.

"Jane you know-," Tristan was saying until Jane held up her hand in his direction not wanting to speak with him. The professor looks up from a pile of books he stacked up on a back table and looked very shocked to see Jane enter the room.

"Jane," Professor Cori said astonished, the kind that made you feel nervous and ready to hear something bad. "I didn't think you were going to show up."

"I'm sorry Professor." Jane apologizes. "Is there any way I could complete my finals please?"

Professor Cori gave a doubtful look as he took his pile of books and places them in a box. "Not right now no, I'm sorry but you should've been here on time. Maybe you can work out something with your father the king so you can finish these finals."

Jane squeezes her eyes shut biting her bottom lip nervously. She was hoping it didn't come to that, not before the Ball. "Is there any way you can provide me with a plan B?" Jane asked calmly and almost in a sotto tone.

"There is no other alternative I'm afraid." The professor said picking up his box. "It wouldn't be fair to have you get away with tardiness just because you are the daughter to the King. Good luck Jane." With that he made his way to the door disappointed.

Jane first wanted to tell the professor that she wasn't making any excuses whatsoever just because she is the daughter of the King, then again she knew where he was coming from even though it didn't come out politely. It was her own fault for not showing up on time. She didn't know how to tell her father this at all. Her entire family were under enough pressure as it is. Mainly she didn't want to disappoint her father.

Jane's eyes moves to Tristan in the room, she looked angry and rolls her eyes walking out of the schoolhouse. Tristan follows close after. "Why wasn't I woken up?" Jane said as she couldn't bottle up the question any much longer.

"I didn't know Jane so I'm sorry." Tristan replied. "I came from Cair Paravel since I helped father almost all night and didn't come home last night or this morning at all."

Jane didn't reply so Tristan continued. "How are you going tell father?"

"I'm not." Jane replied immediately. "At least not before our party, he's under a lot of preparations as it is and expects me to be fully prepared already. I really do not want to disappoint him at all at this moment."

"Speaking of our father, he wanted me to tell you that Duke Rufus and his mother the queen have arrived and would like to start rehearsal now." Tristan said.

Jane groans. "Alright, Tristan just please promise me you won't tell father about this."

"I swear Jane, but either way it goes he'll ground the both of us." Tristan said.

* * *

><p>Once Jane got to Cair Paravel she headed straight to a buffet of fruit and salads. She was so hungry and tired. The grapes, pineapple and cherries, brought her energy up a lot, she felt very normal until somebody taps her on the shoulder and it made her jump.<p>

An elderly woman stood behind her with a large tiara worn on top of her head, she was dresses in a long royal blue dress trimmed with white fur. Her head was held high, Jane thought she had to be one of those busy bodies just by looking at her and studying her body language. The old woman took out some holding glasses from her small hand bag placing it at the tip of her petite nose tracing Jane up and down.

"Princess Jane I assume?" The woman asked in a snobby tone. Her accent was poised and rich.

"Yes." Jane said gulping the rest of her food down. "And who might you be?"

"Is that any way you introduce yourself to the duchess of the Lone Island's?" The woman scowled.

"Oh," Jane gasps and curtsies and felt embarrassed. "Pardon me. Yes Ma'm I am Princess Jane. Is my father King Tirian around?"

"Yes," The duchess said in a suspicious tone. "He's in the ballroom with my Rufus. What in Heavens name have you done to your hair child?" The duchess takes a long nailed finger of hers and cuts through Jane's hair with it. Jane pulls her head back a little.

"You know how those school finals are like." Jane slightly giggles nervously.

The Duchess only stares at her for a little time before speaking. "No idea." She said in a deeply stern voice. "But once you are made queen by next year you will have to get on to deal with that pressure and look your absolute best while doing it." She turns to the ballroom stairs. "Come child."

Jane wrinkles her face feeling awkward, for one thing she did not appreciate this duchess calling her "child" and Jane hoped the duchess wouldn't become her future mother in law.

The duchess wore a long royal cloak trail behind her so Jane walks on the other side of the grand stairs. What is this lady in a big hurry to celebrate her own son's coronation right now or what? Jane thought. It was completely unnecessary to dress this royally away from her own land.

Upon reaching the ballroom the duchess coughs for her sons attention. "Rufus!" She screeches across the room her voice echoing around the pillars. Rufus looks away from the King Tirian towards his mother.

Jane's first impression about Rufus was that he was very handsome, a lot of women would fall at his feet. He is tall with wavy dark brown hair with a hint of sun tan on him, athletic build. When he looked at Jane his smile stretched very wide. Yes he is gorgeous but Jane didn't fond over him, she still had Ra on her mind. He came over to them and as he got closer Jane could see his eye color which was blue.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you Princess Jane." Rufus said taking Jane's hand. Jane looks down at hem holding hands, nothing. It wasn't anything exciting compared to holding Ra's hand.

Rufus brings her hand up to his it and Jane quickly slips her hand away from his grip. "You too as well," Jane curtsies as Rufus kisses the air instead of Jane's hand.

The Duchess snaps her fingers for her sons attention and Rufus looks over. "Take her arm." She tries to whisper through her intense teeth.

Rufus offers his arm and Jane gulps thinking only about Ra and forgetting all about missing her finals and takes his arm with her hand.

Rufus leads her to the dance floor and positioned himself and Jane did too in the waltz. "I take it you've done this before?" Rufus asked.

"Once or twice," Jane replied. She noticed Rufus wanted his positioning closer to her so Jane backed away a bit and gave him a look for good reason so he wouldn't try it again.

Rufus nods and led the dance and already Jane with her mind roaming elsewhere messed up the routine and her foot lands on top of Rufus. "Ow," He gasped. Jane was wearing her thick boots when Rufus she could tell was wearing the thin kind at the top and thick on the bottom so yes she knew that had to have hurt him a lot. "Oh," Jane gasps. "Rufus I'm sorry."

Rufus looked a little annoyed. "Again," They continued their dance for a few minutes until Jane messed it up again. This time Rufus groans in pain. "What are you doing?" He whispers. "I thought you said you've done this before." He made sure that the King Tirian didn't hear his harsh remark towards Jane.

"I have." Jane said back twitching her eyes angrily at Rufus. "My mind is just not in its' right place today so cut me some slack alright."

Rufus continues to dance the waltz with her until she felt completely dizzy again. It wasn't because of hunger or lack of energy but everything she's been prepared for in so many years finally built up inside of her all at once. "Stop it!" Jane yelled. Rufus lets go of her and steps back.

"Are you alright my daughter?" Tirian asked concerned.

Jane pants as she felt all the pressure rush to her head and face. "I just can't do this right now. I'm sorry everyone but I think it'll be best if we rehearsed on a different day instead of today." She looks at her father she had no idea if he was angry, concerned anymore or just disappointed. She had no idea what he thought of her at that moment. "I'm sorry everyone just please excuse me."

Jane walks fast out of the ballroom, down the stairs and out of the castle where she stood to the edge of the bridge ready for her unfallen and held back tears to stream down her face. She rests her head on the railing made of stone.

Once the tears came she only swipes them away before they reached her cheeks. She wanted out of this situation so bad. She wept for minutes and didn't care the passerby's thought about her. She didn't care if Ciera and her friends were to come up behind her to see her sobbing like this. At this point the end of the world could come and she would not care.

"Jane?"

The familiar voice made a shiver go up her spine but at the same time she was very glad to hear him. She wiped her eyes more before turning to face Ra. Ra's eyes were big and full of sorrow for her. He walks up to her. "What happened?" He touches her beneath one of her eyes and wipes a tear away with his thumb.

Jane wanted to tell him now but really just about had it. She embraces her arms tightly around Ra only wanting his protection and friendship. Ra embraces Jane back and caresses her arm. "Is it something your father is making you do or what is going on?" Ra asked.

"Everything is going wrong." Jane said. "Walk home with me."

Ra nods and walks her home with his arm around her shoulder all the way there.


	11. Confrontations

**I'm on a roll. Here's chapter 11 already so please enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>8,000 B.C.<strong>

The boy jumps out of the soft bed the next morning feeling a lot better than ever. His dizziness was gone except he felt a small pain where he had hit his head yesterday. However he ignored the pain in his head and went out to look for Kames. They had talked almost all night about Pharaohs. The boy had no idea that there was such a person who ruled an entire village. Kames made it sound like a large one at that. He did believe in leaders and rules but a ruler over everything, no.

And the council, the Pharaohs right hand men he never thought would exist at all. This Pharaoh business sounded like he very well off and had a lot of protection, councils, guards, slaves and a large tomb of many rooms, foods and art. It was the kind of stuff the boy only thought existed in dreams.

The village on the outside was larger than the one he came from. It wasn't at all shaped in a circle but varied where if people wanted their own space to work, had their own space of crops and animals, whatever they wanted they had it. Some of the village people looked at the boy and instead of frowning or looking suspiciously at him they smiled. After they smiled and the boy would smile back they went back to their work like normal people. This was the place the boy felt like he had always belonged to.

The village was getting bigger as he walked stretching really far onto hill tops. The boy thought that in the near future if he wanted to make his home in the village he already knew and saw the exact spot where he would begin to build it. The only hill tops that was deserted of huts and there was a little river flow between them. It looked relaxing and could definitely live here for the rest of his life. Everything felt perfect and at harmony.

The boy spots Kames with a young boy, probably two or three years younger than himself. He didn't want to bother him because it looked like a father and son. He would know because he and his father used to do exactly what they were doing. Kames was teaching his son how to sharpen his spear and were having target practice and every time his son would do something right the father would congratulate him with a hug or if the boy did something wrong the father would hug him anyways and whisper words of encouragement.

Watching this made the boy rethink all his memories of his own father and how much he missed being around him. Kames notices the boy and looks to his boy saying something and tiny boy runs to the other children of his age as Kames walks over.

"That is my son Hauk." Kames said. "He reminds me a little bit like you. Anyways I just found out where Pacis is heading with your friend we should make it there by night fall."

The boy manages a smile at Kames. "Thank you."

After lunch, kames began to set up two of his horses strapping them down and filling some canteens with water and brought a few sharp weapons one of them slinging from his harness. It was a type of sword that had a curvy tip.

"Can you ride?" Kames asked the boy.

The boy nods. "I've ridden a camel all the way out here."

Kames laughs. "Riding a horse should be a lot more simpler and faster."

Kames led the boy to his horse and tried to help the boy on top but the boy mounts the horse by himself with no trouble at all. Kames mounts his and they ride off into the sunset.

Kames was right, the horses really did move faster than camels. Already they came upon a harder surface of ground instead of sand dunes anymore surrounded by tropical trees and soon were riding along a long and wide river. The horses came to a stop so James and the boy mounted off the horses to take a break as they grazed the dry grass and drank the water from the river. After about thirty minutes later they mount on the horses and continue on their journey.

Coming to a clearing with the sun almost setting the boy's jaw drops with what he saw in the horizon behind taller hills stood a tall landscape. It looked to be made out of hard sand and it is shaped like a triangle. He thought it was amazing and never knew something like that could ever be handmade.

Getting closer a different landscape arose behind the triangular one. This time it was a tall rectangular landscape with odd openings, windows and a long tall ramp.

"We'll reach it in half an hour." Kames calls from his horse to the boy.

The boy nods unable to take his eyes away from the landscapes. It looked almost as if he was standing on either landscape he could be able to touch the sun. He's never even seen a mountain as tall as them. He felt very intimidated nearing it but first in between the hills he saw an even larger village and the people dressed in very long drape clothing especially cloths that hid their faces. Everything he was seeing was all completely new to him.

Huts were even built on top of each other and on skinny wood. Some of the wood were made into stairs. He could swear there were at least eight rows of huts on top of each other. Unlike the other villages he's seen this village looked dirty and uncomfortable. The stench was unbearable, it smelt like rotting corpses that need to be buried far away the boy thought.

"She should be in here somewhere." Kames said and the boy gave him an awkward look raising his eyebrow.

"I thought you said she was going somewhere good." The boys' voice grew angrier. "She even told me it was going to be good. Did you lie to us?"

"No I didn't. And her purpose being here is for a good reason." Kames explained. "Now keep your mouth shut like I said."

The boy kept his mouth shut with his eyes narrowed. What did he mean about Nekta's purpose? For what? Nothing made sense right now and now he had wished Kames would've explained more before they got there. He wanted to know the purpose so much now.

The boy looks around for Nekta seeing if he can spot her out in the rowdy crowd. A long time it felt like that went by and the boy had no sign of finding Nekta. He felt like giving up and before he decided to tell this to Kames something happened.

"Pacis," Kames called.

As this middle aged man turned to see Kames the boy lowered his eyes, right behind Pacis stood Nekta. Nekta didn't see her friend when he did but once she did see him she looked really shocked and excited. She mouthed his name and smiled. The boy smiles back at her. Something inside of him felt whole again seeing her.

"Kames my loyal guard." Pacis said coming up to greet him and looks at the boy. "And who are you?"

Before the boy could say anything Kames introduced him instead. "This is my newest slave. I traded for him yesterday. We come for supplies at the market." He then eyes the little girl. "Pacis would you mind it if this young girl here could show this boy to the market? I need to discuss some things with you."

'No not at all, Nekta." Pacis snaps. Kames took the boys horse reigns as he mounts off and hands him some coins and winks. The boy grins a little and walks by Nekta's side as she led him.

"What are you doing here?" Nekta asked in a whisper.

The boy looks at Nekta dumbfounded. "What do you mean what am I doing here? You're my friend and I wanted to find you."

"It's great to see you don't get me wrong." Nekta says with a playful hit on the boys arm. "It's just this place can be a danger. Not to me but for you, you've got to get away from here."

"No, I don't care." Said the boy. "Kames was talking to me about you having a good purpose to be here and what is that purpose?"

"I don't want to talk about that out here." Nekta said pulling his arm up to the market. "Now get what you came here for and go home."

"Nekta I came all this way for you so please come back with me." The boy urges.

"I can't" Nekta spoke in a plain tone.

"Why not?" The boy asked a little taken aback.

Nekta was about to answer his question until a sound of screams are heard and a hardened stone fell from the top of one of the hills crashing into a few huts and the stairs. People quickly ran out of its' way. Everyone stares around startled as it hits the ground below. An awful look crosses Pacis' face.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Ra sat in the living room with Tristan while Jane was outside with her mother Queen Jill trying to calm her daughter with words of encouragement.

"I wonder if she told father." Tristan said in low tone.

Ra looks at him confused. "Told him what?"

"Jane missed her last finals today." Tristan said. "Not purposely but she is now failed. They only way she can finish it is if she tells her father about it and gets permission to finish."

Ra shrugs still confused. "Why doesn't she just tell him about it then?"

"She doesn't want to tell him before the party." Tristan said. "I don't know it's like all she wants to do is please our father all the time."

Ra finally got it narrowing his eyes, he knew Jane's father was to blame about everything and why Jane feels like she is going to miss out on so much because she feels the need to always please him for what he wants for her.

Tristan was already nervous for possibly getting grounded for not telling King Tirian about Jane missing her finals that he was really quiet. They sat in silence for a while in the dark room until the front door of the house opens and King Tirian's voice sounds off "Jane honey?"

Ra cringes furiously. Tristan speaks up. "Father she is in the back with mother."

Tirian walks in the room "Your sister ran out on rehearsal today and where were you Tristan?"

Tristan held up his hands in defense. "It's not my Ball party and I did everything I could last night, your welcome father."

Ra felt sorry for Tristan then, this King really placed a lot of stress on his own kids he could tell.

"That's right I'm sorry son." King Tirian said and looks on the opposite side of Tristan seeing Ra. "Ah it's nice to see you again."

Ra only nods and looks away from Tirian. "I found Jane outside of the castle crying so I brought her back here."

Tirian looks concerned. "What was she crying about?"

Ra is now beginning to have enough with this oblivious man. He even wondered if Tirian was ever thinking he is ever acting oblivious too. It would be hard not to. Ra looks over at Tirian again. He was going try and sound convincing as possible instead of sounding enraged which he already was. "Your Majesty I believe that Jane doesn't want to live the life you want for her. And she's obviously tired of trying to please you all the time."

Tristan looks nervously at Ra and King Tirian crosses his arms staring down at Ra with his face getting hard at first it looked like he wanted to laugh but Ra could see this becoming serious already. "And what makes you so sure about that and the life of what I want for my own daughter?" Tirian asked harshly.

"With all due respect, but it's very obvious." Ra said as he gets up from the chair he sat in. "She's not looking forward to getting married in a year from now to some stranger and she wants to do more in life when she is still young. I really think it's irrational of you to-," Ra couldn't finish his sentence when Tirian grabs Ra around his collar and slams him against the closest wall in the room.

"Dad," Tristan quickly gets up in support for Ra. "Not now Tristan," King Tirian demanded.

Ra bares his teeth trying to get loose from Tirian's grasp. Jill and Jane run in from outside, they looked very distraught. Jane gasps. "Dad let him go!"

Tirian had his hand tightened on Ra's throat. Ra was literally trying to gasp for air. "Dad!" Jane screams again. Tirian narrows his eyes at Ra. "I want you out of here now." Tirian releases his grip on Ra. Ra collects some air as he was released and loosens his collar a little not taking his eyes off of Tirian.

"How ironic." Ra said sarcastically. "I expected better manners from you king."

With that Ra runs out of the room. Tirian turns to see his daughter Jane. She gave him a very angry look. She's never looked at her father that way and never did she believe she ever would. Jane shoves past her father to go after Ra. The look on her fathers face was devastating. Jane heard the door slam in the foyer so she hurried to open the door herself.

Jane opens the door wide open and catches Ra walking away from the property fast. "Ra wait up!" She closes the door behind her. To Jane's surprise Ra stops and sees her following him. She didn't think he would stop for her. It was very pitch dark outside and the temperature outside dropped to about 54 degrees.

"Ra please come back inside. It's cool out and you have nowhere to go." Jane pleaded as she caught up with him.

"No thank you." Ra walks away slowly because he knew Jane would follow him anyway. Jane follows beside him. "Well where do you plan on going then?" Jane asked.

"I'll just stay in the barn." Ra points and Jane looks. Her family never kept animals in that barn so her and Tristan as little kids made it their own place to play, or go alone when they wanted to think about things. Nevertheless she thought Ra was acting crazy.

"Ra dont and quit acting ridiculous." Jane gasps and pulls on his arm. "Please come back inside."

Ra still walks toward the barn with Jane tugging his arm and eventually she gave up when they came up to it. Ra was not taking no for an answer. He opens the barn doors. "Anyways I'm going to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow?" Ra lays down on a stock of hay and when he heard no reply from Jane he got worried and then the doors close, he looks up and sees Jane standing there in front of the doors.

"I'm going to stay with you. You shouldn't be here by yourself." Jane said sitting beside Ra. Ra chuckles. "Your father will probably be looking for you." He said.

Jane shrugs. "I'm not worried." Jane throws herself back resting her head and Ra does the same and gradually the both of them fell asleep side by side.


	12. Frustrations

**This chapter was very hard to upload since there was an error with it so I uploaded one of my other word documents, erased it and pasted the chapter in here. Smart move huh? ;) Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ra wakes up the next morning not forgetting about last night. "Jane are you-," He stretches his arms really high and looks to the left side with Jane no longer being there. He shrugs looking to the right side and sees a hand held out for him. Tristan stands there with a smirk. "You know you really didn't have to sleep here last night. My father took off just five minutes after you did."<p>

Ra glances at Tristan's hand and back at him. "How long have you been standing there?" Ra asked cautiously.

"Two minutes tops." Tristan replied. "Jane let me know where you were just now. She had to go to rehearsal early."

Ra was ready to get up and appreciated Tristan's hand gesture to help him up so he gave him his only hand and Tristan helped him up. "So I see you take a liking in my sister." Tristan winked.

"Well she's a very great friend. I don't get great friends often." Ra said twisting his neck muscles slowly.

"Ra," Tristan looks at him with an obvious smirk. "I know that you like, like her. And to be honest she deserves you. I'm on your side man."

Ra smiles thinking away from that moment to somewhere else, and suddenly shakes his head. "I already told Jane how I feel about her. She rejected me on the spot." He leans on a wooden stall almost depressed.

"She rejected you because she is scared." Tristan points out. "I know my sister a lot. I know she cares deeply about you and I know she wants to be with you as much as you want her."

Ra laughs almost in a chuckle but mostly because he was growing a bit annoyed. "Why you asked her all of this or something?"

"No, it's in both of your eyes." Tristan said. "Believe me it's very obvious."

Ra stood quietly. He didn't know much else to say on the subject. All he knew is that the feelings he had for Jane would not go away, nor the simple fact that she reminded him of someone very special to him in the past before. He couldn't and there was no way to let it go. It saddened him that he couldn't make Jane his.

"Just," Tristan began again. "Please, just don't give up on her yet. Jane should turn around. You'll see."

Ra felt a slight hope build inside of him after Tristan's encouraging words.

Throughout the day Tristan taught Ra how to swordfight and occasionally called Ra his Brother-in-Law. Ra picked up on the sword fighting very quickly. He had remembered studying it on planets many times, well the alien. Still it was deeply embedded in his memory.

* * *

><p>Jane walks into the grand ballroom with her father arm in arm. Jane wore a light lavender dress and wore her hair in a wavy half pony tail. Tirian glances at his daughter still looking a tad rough from last night. "Do you think I'm being irrational about anything?" He asked Jane.<p>

Jane shakes her head and lies. "No, not at all." She said bluntly. Of course she didn't think her father would notice even if her lie were obvious, he was still under too much stress she could see.

They neared the entrance and Rufus stood with his mother. The first thing Jane noticed was that Rufus looked to be wearing thicker boots this time around. They were even more thicker than her own. Jane lightly chuckles to herself.

"Well now," The Duchess of the Lone Islands spoke in an apathetically tone. "I hope that Princess Jane doesn't run out on rehearsal this time." She gives Jane a harsh cockeyed stare.

"No ma'm," Jane said in an almost stern way back. She could feel some of Ra's sarcastic mannerisms rub off of her and it felt good releasing it to do so.

The Duchess begins to fan herself as if it was scorching hot in the palace which it wasn't.

"Mother I don't want to-," Rufus mumbles in a mono tone to the duchess and she slaps his arm and brushes off his arm as if she didn't just slap him.

"Shut up dear Rufus and ask the Princess for a dance." The Duchess forces her son.

Rufus frowns at first but encourages a smile on his face as he bows to Jane and Jane does a quick and somewhat flat curtsey. He takes her arm gently and walks her in the middle of the ballroom. Jane looks sideways seeing her father leave the room. No, don't leave, she thought. She was in a room alone with people whom she really didn't know how to get along with.

However neither of them in the room talked, it only consisted of dance. The duchess still stood in the same spot fanning herself. Though Jane was doing a lot better than yesterday she still felt very awkward and didn't feel like she was having a bit of fun either.

Her older brother Tanier came in to watch later on. It felt like the right amount of time went by to take a break so she stopped Rufus. "How about we take a ten minute break?" She said and Rufus nods.

When Jane walks towards her brother Tanier the duchess quits fanning herself and threw a tantrum. "Why are you stopping why? Rufus come here!"

Jane ignores the both of them. "Please get me out of here now or kill me." Jane whispers to Tanier.

Tanier stands straight and stern. "Father got caught up in a meeting and wanted me to fill in here to see how you were."

"I'm doing terrible, and I'm uncomfortable," Jane said in a loud whisper but didn't cross the room for the Duchess and Rufus to hear.

"Just give it another hour Jane. In a few more days this will all be over." Tanier assured Jane.

Jane scowls and walks away from her brother. "No it won't be." She whispered to herself.

She and Rufus continued on until an instructor came. A short man well in his 50's thought them some new moves especially when they would have to switch partners. That went on for what felt like hours and by then Jane was reaching the point of annoyance and exhaustion.

"Don't move your feet there, stand closer together. Did I say you can raise your arm? No. So put it down. No sitting down, get up this isn't your bedroom. " The instructor would bicker a lot, it made Jane want to choke everyone in the room starting with the short instructor. She never got this so overwhelmed nor ever thought of violent acts like that ever before.

She was going to break, again. It was going to be very ugly but thankfully rehearsal had ended so every bit of anger that built up inside of her released as she sat down and the instructor did not bicker, thank goodness. She pants silently.

Tanier offered his hand to his sister. Jane glances at it for a second and ignores it as she gets up not looking at her brother and walks furiously out of the ballroom.


	13. Trapped

**Here's chapter 13. I know I know Moonchild. I feel your agony I want to get to writing the romantic first kiss too and don't worry it's coming sooner then you think I promise. Thanks for sticking around this long on my story. You're a true trooper.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>8,000 B.C.<strong>

The huge lump of hardened rock didn't smash on top of anyone, but Pacis looked more than just furious. He got prepared to blame somebody and fast. On top the hill a slave stood there with an arched back full of sweat rolling off of his now very pale face.

"You!" Pacis points up at the man. "Guards seize him!" He ordered. The guards came in different directions, one pushing the poor slave over to his knees and two others from opposite directions grabbing the mans arms on each ends pulling him up.

"I did not do this please have mercy." The slave pleaded with every amount he had.

Pacis ignored him. "Seize the other two beside him as well."

The guards seize the others. "You are just as guilty as your accomplices beside you slave." Pacis said.

The boy gulps and takes Nekta's hand beside him scared for the poor men who looked very frightened as if they already knew what was going to become of them. Nekta squeezes his hand back.

"How many whip marks have they got?" Pacis asked the guards.

The guards check the slaves backs and nodded their heads. "Yes Pacis." They all said.

"Give them certain death then." Pacis ordered with a grin on his face. 'They'll only displease the Pharaoh even more alive."

The guards grip the slaves heads back and they plead even more now than ever for their lives. With their other hands the guards grip their swords from sheaths raising them high and then down straight across the slaves throats.

Nekta and the boy turn their heads with their eyes closed shut. The crowds scream and the guards push the bodies they just killed in a steep hole. The other slaves went back to work and some dumped loose mud over the bodies burying them inside what they were building.

The boy grips Nekta's hand to go with him. "This place is horrible, come with me now," The boy forces trying to pull Nekta along with him.

"Stop it alright." Nekta loosens her grip from the boy. "You'll get us both into trouble. Just go home please."

The boy was about to say something else until Kames took him by the wrist. "No!" The boy shouts. Pacis turns to look at Kames and the boy. "Kames," Pacis said. "Learn to control your slave at once before he develops-,"

The boy spat at Pacis. Pacis looks down between his feet where his spat fell and back at the boy. The boys eyes were enraged more than his baring teeth were.

Pacis studies the boys posture, like a warrior, and the muscles the boy already had. He also looked at Nekta who looked worried for the boy and back at Kames. "Are you sure that this boy here is just a slave Kames?"

"I found him yesterday and took him in as my slave yes." Kames said.

"He seems a lot more worthy and headstrong to actually be a slave." Pacis said looking at the boy again. The enraged look on the boys face subsides slowly. Pacis continues. "Perhaps someone like him is what our very own Pharaoh is indeed looking for."

"I only came here to take my friend Nekta home with me." The boy spoke sternly.

"Really?" Pacis says in a low calm voice and glances at Kames and back at the boy. "Well what if you can live up there with Nekta and the councilmen in a grand skyscraper?" Pacis points to the large rectangular shape the boy had seen earlier. It was by the great river with boats sailing to and fro the other sides.

The boy thought for a few seconds looking from Kames, Pacis whom he did feel terrified of and finally Nekta. The friend he longs to be with forever and their friendship was what he called home. "I accept your offer." The boy said.

Nekta gasps. He had fallen for Pacis' trap. A trap of no escape for what he was going to train her dear friend to become.

"Excellent," Pacis throws his long skinny arms around the boy and Nekta. 'This causes for a celebration, you must meet the Pharaoh at once."

Kames looked worried for the little boy. The boy knew it too but he'd rather be with his friend Nekta more than anything.

Pacis walks the children up further in the large village up to the Pharaohs quarters.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Jane arrives home later in the afternoon and very tired that she didn't even notice anything or anyone around her. She decided she would go to sleep really early. That's what she thought she needed most since she was lacking sleep for a couple of nights now.

She made her way to the door and before opening it she thought about Ra and saw that the barn doors were open. She didn't see Ra anywhere and thought he must be around somewhere and suddenly she heard swords collide with each other, in the woods she could make out Ra and Tristan playfully fighting with the swords. She smiles and walks into the house with a really big yawn.

Jane gets out of her dress as soon as she reached her room and closes the door instead of waiting to take it off in her bathroom, she quickly dips in the tub to wash and gets out before she drifted off in there. With a clean white gown she throws it on and was about to go to bed when she heard laughter below her big window.

Jane makes her way to the mountain seeing Tristan and Ra nearing the end of their sword fight. She mainly smiled down at Ra studying his movements. He was so good at doing it even without his right hand he knew how to block every move Tristan made on him.

The swordplay ended and the boys patted each others back. With a final yawn and glance at Ra, jane closed her curtains back to where they were and climbed in bed falling asleep instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>8,000 B.C.<strong>

Nekta and the boy had met the Pharaoh. And the Pharaoh was quite impressed with the boy's efforts of spear throwing in his court. The pharaoh knew that the boy would grow to be a fine guard, even perhaps a leader.

After everything bad had happened that day the boy felt it was an honor to meet the Pharaoh and hear his kind and encouraging words from him too.

That night the boy was very happy to find out that the children who stayed in the Great House which is what they all called it who lived there, lived in the same quarters.

Nekta had a scowl on her face and carried a lit torch the entire time they were walking to their quarters to go to sleep.

"Nekta wait. Why are you so furious and ignoring me?" The boy eventually asked.

"I'm not furious at you." Nekta said a little saddened rolling her eyes. "I just can't believe you. Do know how much you are putting at risk with yourself being here?"

"Nekta in case you didn't notice I put myself at risk being just about anywhere." The boy said a bit sarcastically. "I don't belong anywhere else."

"Then why choose here?" Nekta turns to him.

The boy didn't want to tell her the real reason. "Like I said I came to take you home and since I cannot do that then I'll stay here with you."

Nekta phishes and continues until they came to the room with about five other children, all younger and one older young boy who was about thirteen or fourteen. Nekta introduced her friend to everyone while she place the burning torch in a holder on the wall. There was only one window n the entire room that was pretty spacious.

The boy was pleased to meet everyone and soon they all made their beds the way they wanted them. No hay, the boy thought this was great. A lot of softly made pillows you can sink your head into and lots of soft covers. Everyone had passed out except for the boy and Nekta who laid beside each other.

"Why are you so worried of me being here with you?" The boy asked silently not to wake the others up.

Nekta tilts her head to look at him. She takes a deep breath and exhales silently. "Forget about it I'm glad you're here."

The boy knew she was still bothered. He could see her face, even in the dark, the moonlight from the window casted highlights around the room and also her voice was flat. "Please tell me Nekta." He said concerned.

"You do realize now that most of these rulers could be dictators." Nekta said. "I don't want you to become that or worse."

"Why did you lie and tell me this would be good for you then?" The boy asked his whisper getting a little louder.

"For me it is." Nekta said. "I'm here for a much different purpose then you. I don't feel like explaining it now so I'll see you tomorrow." Nekta tilts her head back and rolls over to the opposite side.

The boy didn't say anything else. He stayed up a while longer thinking and gradually fell asleep.


	14. Undisclosed Desires

**Okay I'm literally proud of this chapter and finally a long waited question is finally answered in here so yay. I dedicated this chapter to the song Undisclosed Desires by Muse. I just thought of the song while writing this and ended up listening to it over and over while writing this. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Jane woke the next day feeling somewhat refreshed after going to sleep very early. Thankfully she was told rehearsal won't last as long today because of more decorating that needed to be done. After she got ready pulling over a blue dress and putting all of her up she darts down the hallway and turns the banister skipping two steps and almost runs into Ra as he was coming up. Ra catches Jane by her waist as she almost slipped and Ra grabs hold of the banister to keep them both from falling down.

"Thanks." Was all Jane had to say when they both took a moment to get over the, whiplash? Ra only smiles and nods, he knew she was in an obvious hurry so he moves out of the way for her. Both were very speechless and Ra walks to the top of stairs as Jane still lingered wanting to say something but nothing came from her mind. She knew exactly what to say but she couldn't so she continues down the stairs with the shake of her head and biting hard on her bottom lip squinting her eyes.

Ra just stood there at the top of the stairs watching her go and softly face palms himself. He felt deep down he really needed her and he was out of words to say to her except "I need you." But he knew she wouldn't listen to him.

* * *

><p><strong>8,000 B.C.<strong>

Morning came and the boy and Nekta did not exchange one word to each other that entire morning. Nekta sat down with Shani a little five year old who wanted her hair braided and Nekta began braiding the little girls hair for her. The boy sat on the ledge of the only window in the room looking outside wondering if anyone was going to let them out of that room.

He wanted his spear back or he wanted to go and run, he wanted to do at least something instead of being locked up in that room where guards blocked the entrance all the time it seemed. The boy props his elbow on his lifted knee on the ledge balling up his fist that is rested on his chin. His right leg swings back and forth against the rough stone beneath the ledge.

They were very far up. If he made one mistake and fell he would definitely fall about 60 stories. All the people below looked like little ants.

A few of the other boys in the room played games on teasing the Pharaoh which didn't interest the boy at all. He thought the Pharaoh was very nice and didn't want to tease him in way at all.

"I am Daurcis," The boy named Tukus said in a husky teasing voice standing on top one of the couches beneath Typhon, the fourteen year old in the room that can almost easily pass as a eighteen year old twirling a piece of fabric looking very annoyed. Tukus continues. "Bow to your pharaoh at once for I cannot bow to myself with my double head about my shoulders." Talking about the masked crown the Pharaoh wears on top of his head. Tukus used a rolled up blanket for that.

"Moron," Typhon exclaims. "Get the hell off the couch like that and shut up before a guard hears you."

"Is that the way to speak to your Pharaoh insolent boy? You shall be whipped five times." Tukus yells. "Learn your place boy!"

Some of the boys laugh and Typhon gets up with angry balled up fists and the boys booed seeing the look on Typhon's face as he gripped Tukus by the arm.

The boy on the ledge jolts his head until the door was actually being opened and a guard walks in and takes Nekta by the arm swiftly. At that point the boy quickly leaps off the edge and on the floor in the room ready to protect his friend if it came to that point.

"The Pharaoh would like to see you now." He tells Nekta and she nods getting up and following him out of the room. One of the other guards comes in taking a rolled up blanket off one of the boys head swipes his hand against the back of his head too. "There will be no insolent acts about our great Pharaoh." He eyes him and everyone else around the room before walking out and closing the door again.

After a few seconds the boy finally speaks up. "Do any of you know of Nekta's purpose here?"

Everyone shook their heads and Typhon replies to the boy. "We are all here for different reasons. It's also best that we all get our heads out of every ones business why we are here too."

"She's my friend so I have to know somehow." The boy said hopelessly.

"Well if you're really friends then she'll tell you because none of us knows." Typhon said resting his head back as he grips Tukus away to the other side of him and sits down on the couch and relaxes closing his eyes.

"I think I can assist you in your question." Zuka, one of the boys at least nine years old said.

"Zuka," Typhon said sternly. "I don't think so."

"What is he talking about?" Tukus said confused.

"Shut up," Typhon exclaims again. "Will all of you just drop it."

Zuka ignores Typhon's wishes and throws back a woven looking carpet pinned to the wall. "You may be the oldest one in this room Typhon," Zuka said. "But you're not the boss of us all."

"Zuka," Typhon stands firmly from the couch. "If you get caught it'll be on us all."

"Don't count on it Typhon." Zuka said sarcastically removing a piece of stone rock from the wall. "Come on, help me here."

The boy and Tukus quickly helped Zuka remove it quietly.

"You're all nuts." Typhon says sinking back into the couch while Shani just sat down watching everything go on twisting and playing with her hair braid.

Once the stone was placed down Zuka leaped up to the hole in the wall and crawled through to the other side. "Okay. " Zuka gestured for the boy to follow.

"I want to come too," Tukus said. Zuka phished. "No you're too loud. Help him up for goodness sake."

The boy leaps into the hole too and Tukus helped him a bit by pushing him further in there and Zuka grabs hold of his arms. "It's really dark in here so watch your step." Zuka told the boy. He helps him down too. It smelt really bad in that dark room of dust and mold, the boy held his nose shut with his fingers for a while.

"Tukus hand me that torch by the door." Zuka said.

Tukus walks to the door taking the torch gently hoping not to slide it against the holder and succeeds giving it to Zuka through the hole. Once Zuka got it he also gets the boys arm to follow him. "What is this?" The boy asked.

"This is a chamber room where they used to keep the dead royal bodies. Now they are placed in tombs. Those are far away from here." Zuka replies in a quiet whisper.

They soon begin to walk up a spiral staircase and into a hallway that looked familiar. Zuka quickly grabs the boy back and hid themselves behind a wall where two guards marched with each other down the hall.

Zuka and the boy continue and always kept their eyes and ears open around every corner they turned. "This way," Zuka said jogging up another staircase and the boy does the same behind him. At the top was a balcony that looks over the Pharaoh's council room. Zuka sticks the torch in a holder and hid in the darkest area they could find in there quietly since the faintest noise made an echo in the entire room. The only light was casted from mirrors that reached the very bottom of the room where Nekta stood with a guard by her side.

"Omri, I am ready." The Pharaoh said from his throne. An elderly hunchback man walks towards Nekta slowly using a cane. "Give the young girl some space." Omri said to the guard and he nods politely stepping back. He carried what looked like a golden jar in his other hand. It was being swung about, like specks of smoke carried around the swinging too.

Omri mumbles some words in a different language that the boy has never heard before in his life. It sounded like it couldn't be anything. Was he perhaps singing it in a way nobody could understand? The boy looks at Nekta and she looked very mesmerized following the golden jar back and forth with her pupils, her expression very thoughtless. This made the boy grow nervous.

Omri brings his hands up to the girls face holing her cheeks looking deeply into her lost unblinking eyes. "Ask her again," The Pharaoh said. "When is the Sun God Ra coming here and his purpose of coming as well."

Omri asks Nekta in gibberish again. Nekta was very still at first and everything was quiet that even the boy held his breath. Nekta takes in a deep inhale as her head threw back and dips in front again. She began to shake. The boys jaw dropped frightened for Nekta. It went on for a minute and even Zuka and the boy had to cover their mouths from making noise.

The shaking ceased in Nekta. She was alright again and blinking with some natural color coming back. Everyone in the room watched her. "Well, what did you see child?" The Pharaoh asked.

"I saw maybe six to seven years of this happening." Nekta said. "It is looking for a Host it said."

"Explain," The Pharaoh ordered.

Nekta took a moment to gather everything she got before going on. "It can't live in its' own body so he'll choose a human here to live eternally.

"What do you mean?" The Pharaoh exclaims. "Our Sun God will choose a human to have eternal life?"

"As his host yes." Nekta replies. "Ra will live inside the human."

The Pharaoh leans forward fascinated. "Do you perhaps know of the human he'll take as his as you call host?"

"No," Nekta bows nervously. "I do not know who however it will happen."

The boy couldn't believe what he just saw and heard. Nekta was psychic. All this time and she didn't tell him that. Suddenly a hand goes over his mouth and Zuka's as well and they were hauled out of their both kids kicking trying to release the spontaneous grasp. Once they made it to the staircase the guard speaks. "Calm down will you it's me, Kames."

The boy turns around and relaxes breathing a sigh of relief to see that it was Kames. He was beginning to really trust him now too.

"Wait who are you and are we in trouble?" Zuka asked.

"No I'll accompany you two down to where you came from but this will be our own little secret." Kames winks at the both of them. "So I take it you didn't know that about your friend did you?" He asked the boy.

"She should've told me she was psychic." The boy replied a little disappointed. "I would've understood."

"She's not only that." Kames said. "She one of the last of her kind who are shaman."

"Shaman?" The boy asked curiously.

Kames takes a deep breath before explaining and they began to walk too. "Shaman are people who are connected to the universe, even the Gods or God. They can see signs or visions to come."

The shaman thing sounded quite neat to the boy, he even wondered if she saw him coming or for the very reason she didn't want him there made him think too.

Kames left the boys at the spiral staircase and went on alone back into the closed room. They were both happy that none of the guards realized they were gone.

Now the boy looked forward to either confronting Nekta what she hadn't told him when he thought she really should've. He didn't know what to do or how to approach it.


	15. Ra's Answer

**Enjoy the Read. Older reviewers, I miss you a heck of a lot. **

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

A few days went by and all Jane and Ra could do was glance at each other at times when the other wasn't looking and occasionally talk about their days when Jane was off at rehearsal. Jane always felt really busy and now today was the day of her and Tristan's birthday and the Ball. Jane just wanted it over and done with already.

Jane is now doing last minute fitting in a village store privately. Tristan and Ra who now gained as best friends waited outside patiently. "So," Tristan said. "Are you going to go tonight?"

"I don't n-know," Ra stuttered. He thought back to the night when King Tirian got angry with him and shivered at the question. "I think I would feel out of place there if I went."

"Jane wants you to go." Tristan said leaning against a post. "Perhaps she'll save you for a dance."

Ra rolled his eyes but gave a simple grin while he did it. Tristan frowns and Ra hears a familiar annoying voice behind him. "Look everyone," Flynn said with a group of some friends and Ciera. "Plain Jane has finally decided to act like a girl for once."

"Hold your tongue Flynn." Tristan scowls. "You know I'm standing right here you idiot."

"Yes I know you're standing there with Ja right?" Flynn said throwing his arm around Ra and Ra quickly shoves Flynn's arm away.

"Don't ever lay a finger nail on me." Ra jolts getting in Flynn's face angry in a threatening way.

Flynn backs off with his hands up. "Sorry." He then chuckles. "It obviously takes a true lunatic to back up miss plain Jane who will never-."

Ra grew even more angry inside gritting his teeth he hauls after Flynn ringing his arm around his neck and swings him onto the ground where Flynn laid on his back. He tries to get up but Ra was too quick and pins him back on the ground by kicking him back down.

Flynn's friends who were girls ran screaming to a different porch and watched rooting for Flynn. "Get up, get him Flynn!" Ciera was crying out.

Flynn releases one of his arms loose, balling up his fist he strikes Ra on the nose. Ra grabs Flynn's shoulders and slams him on the ground really hard, picks him up and slams him again into a wooden post. Now Tristan was really rooting for Ra.

"You stupid fool Flynn!" Ciera screams.

Jane was just finishing up doing her dress fitting and came outside to see Ra pinning Flynn to the ground again after he punched him. Ra continued the punches twice once he was on top and by then Flynn waved his hands in surrender but Ra kept throwing his punches. Flynn was covered in his own blood from nose to throat.

"Ra!" Jane screamed as she ran up to them. Ra stops and turns to see Jane.

Ra's features changes from enraged to dismay. His eyes went from squints to full and breathed abnormally in his chest seeing Jane. Jane had a few tears running down her eyes as she looked at him very bitterly. She grits her teeth and jolts away shoving into her brother Tristan and stomps off.

Ra gets up and didn't once look at Flynn as he follows Jane silently and distantly from Jane. He could feel the blood inside his nose seep through and eventually made it to his lips where he swipes it with his hand. Jane tilts her head to see Ra following her from behind looking with just one eye and took a deep breath and stopped for him to catch up.

Ra was weary at first when she stopped and eventually caught up at Jane's side. There was a few seconds silence until Jane broke it. "You're bleeding again."

Ra nods his head. "Only this time it wasn't fatal." He swipes again still angry.

Jane winces without looking at him. "It could've been if it wasn't stopped. You really tore Flynn up back there." There was another moment of silence this time and Jane finally looks at Ra. "Why did you do it?" Jane asked as they came up to the house.

"He was being insulting." Ra said not wanting to tell her the real reason.

Jane opens the door and they both walk in. "They insult me almost every day but I've never thrown a slap at them ever." She takes a towel out of the kitchen and pours water on it.

"Don't tell you have never thought about doing it once." Ra said in an honest tone.

"Actually I have." Jane said and Ra could hear a hint of laughter in her voice when she said that. "But there is a fine line difference of thinking about it and acting upon it." Jane takes the towel and gently swipes the blood away on Ra's face and around his lips under his nose. Ra felt a riveting sensation as Jane was doing this. He looks deep into her eyes and she does the same "Keep it there for a while the blood should stop dripping soon."

Jane was about to remove her hand from the towel Ra places his hand on hers. Jane felt her pulse rise, but in a good way. She was very prepared for Ra to lay out his feelings again and at that point she would gladly accept. She still felt stupid about passing him up almost a week ago. Even if she would spend her last year of freedom she would want to spend it with him.

"Thank you Jane," His hand slips from hers and takes the towel. Jane bites the bottom side of her lip and winces. "No problem." Jane said softly and smiles.

Tristan walks in. "Ah Jane," Tristan wants her attention and she turns to look at him. "You are needed at Cair Paravel to prepare."

"In a minute," Jane turns back to Ra. "It would mean the world to me if you still come tonight." Jane lays a hand on Ra's face smoothly and smiles before turning out of the room out the door.

"Ra man," Tristan exclaims enthusiastically. "You really put Flynn in his place."

"It was wrong of me to do that," Ra said taking Jane's talk into account. "After beating him I didn't feel any satisfaction I only felt worse. I'm still shaking."

"So are you going to go now?" Tristan asked changing the subject. "You heard what she said. It would mean the world to her if you went." Tristan raised his eyebrow hoping to hear a yes from Ra.

Ra gave no answer and walks up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>So does Ra really go? Read the next chapter to find out ;)<strong>


	16. All Around Me

**Here's 16 and yes the moment you've all been waiting for too readers. If you want to see what Jane's dress actually looks like go to my page and I have a link that you'll have to copy and paste under the description of my story half way at the bottom. It'll be in bold. I roleplayed this storyline with a Ra roleplayer back in January and then we dedicated it to the song "All Around Me" sung by Flyleaf so this chapter and Ra/Jane will be dedicated to the song. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Jane came out of the dressing room dressed down in a long gorgeous blue gown. The white straps fell just below her shoulders and wore whit smooth gloves that went all the way up to her elbows. The top of the dress is a v-neck and there are two layers of white straps formed in an upside down V which covered her breast. A long trail of shear light blue fabric cut in a trim on the ends overlaying the inside dress which is a beautiful shiny royal blue opened up at the tip of the upside down V and flowed a few more inches below the end of the overlaying fabric.<p>

Mina, Tanier's woman from Archenland and daughter of a Lord, he is currently courting twirls around hanging her fingers prissy and angelic, her hair the color of a noon sun. It was obvious why Tanier fancied Mina because of her elegance but Jane will never understand how Tanier puts up with her personality wise.

"Jane wont you twirl in dress quickly." Mina said twirling her finger.

Jane exhales annoyingly and twirls once in the gown. Mina gasps in awe and covers her mouth. "That is such a beautiful dress. I envy you Jane."

Jane rolls her eyes and Mina takes Jane's wrist and brings her over to the makeup counter. "Now something to do with your unbrushed hair and naked face," Mina said thinking while taking a hair brush out and combs through Jane's knots. Jane makes a couple of painful faces in the process of all the tugging but it was soon over.

"Now what to do with the styling of your hair," Mina plays around with Jane's hair. Down, up, sideways and ways Jane didn't think would look good or possible to do. "I've got it." Mina said with an excited epiphany. She began to part Jane's hair in six and began to overlap them leaving the top hair lose and formed a loose braid that took her thirty minutes to make and it came over her right shoulder.

Jane had to admit that the dress and the braid looked great. Mina took the front of Jane's hair strands and put the longer ones behind her ears and pinned them underneath the pulled back hair and left the shorter strands in front. "Perfect," Mina said looking at Jane through the big mirror in front of them. "Now for your face, Jane haven't you ever worn makeup before?"

"Yes," Jane replied. "Mostly I just wear powder and lipstick."

Mina inhales nervously. "Then best prepare yourself for the unknown." Mina pulls out a mascara brush from its' bottle and Jane's eyes grew big.

"What is that?" Jane asked at the point of almost freaking out.

"It's just mascara girl," Mina slightly jumps and brings it over to Jane's eye where Jane leans back in her seat and tweaks her head away. "I don't want any of that stuff or thing near my eye Mina."

"Oh for goodness sake Jane," Mina inhales. "Watch I'm going to do mine." Mina takes the mascara brush and simply shows that she is brushing her eyelashes which in turn didn't look bad to Jane and she let Mina do her job and Mina brushes Jane's eyelashes, next was the eye shadow and she blended them in layers, Jane's favorite was below her brow that was a shimmering light color.

Mina later pats down more powder on Jane's face. "You also need more color in your cheeks." Mina said and began pinching Jane's cheeks.

"Ow," Jane exclaims. "Mina stop!"

Mina still wasn't satisfied with the pinching result on Jane's cheeks. She looks through her eye shadows finding a light shimmering pink and found one. She takes out her brush and dabs a little bit of it on the brush and swipes it on Jane's cheekbones. Mina observes her work. "Now that looks better. You actually look like a princess now."

Jane smirks sarcastically and gets up from her chair walking towards a tall mirror and stops to look. She looked very different, for the first time in her life she thought she looked very beautiful and felt that she was too. As she continued to look at every angle she felt she had possibly just popped out of a fairytale book like Cinderella.

There came a knock at the door and Mina opens it half way leaving a little crack between the wall so Tanier who stood there couldn't see in. "My father is wanting to start the ceremony in five minutes." He said giving Mina a loving look.

"Jane and I will be out by that time darling, bye." Mina blows Tanier a kiss and closes the door. "Put these on." She said handing Jane some high heeled slippers. Jane hand never worn high heels only flat slippers and her boots, at first she thought she could get used to the high heels and as soon as she began to walk around in them all the pressure went down to the tips her toes and it started to hurt so much that she sat down again and felt the pain subside as she squints her eyes and sighs.

"No stand up," Mina saw what Jane was doing. "The only way for it to stop hurting is to break them in by walking in them."

Jane phishes but stands up anyways. The pressure only built up more and didn't go away. Jane tried to grin and bare it and after tonight she will never wear high heels ever again. Mina picks up a silver and light blue tiara from the counter and places it on top of Jane's head. Mina looked as if she was about to sob over Jane's transformation.

"Thanks," Jane said quickly. "Now lets' get out of here." Jane said walking past Mina who sprays Jane with perfume at last minute behind her back.

"Oh," Mina exclaims and it makes Jane jump and tilts her head fast. Mina picks up something as Jane turns the doorknob. "Don't forget these." Mina hands Jane a pair of matching earrings and necklace, both a sparkly sea blue. Walking out of the room Jane puts the earrings in her earlobes down the corridor where she met up with her family. "You look beautiful daughter." King Tirian said taking hold of the necklace in Jane's hand and walks behind her locking the silver laces together. "Thank you father," She smiles. "I'll try to make your proud tonight." Jane said once she faces her father, he nods with a smile and kisses his daughters forehead and walked to an announcer telling him that they are ready.

Jane passes by her brother Tristan with a stern look. "Why are you still mad at me?" Tristan asked confused.

Jane stands behind Tristan and crosses her arms. "I still can't believe you encouraged Ra to fight with Flynn. That was rotten of you."

"I didn't encourage him to fight with Flynn." Tristan said.

"Well how would you explain yourself rooting him on like I saw you do and why didn't you stop it?" Jane exclaims in a high sotto tone.

"Because Flynn deserved it after what he says about you," Tristan said. "And honestly I still wish that Ra could've taken down all of them."

Jane winces her eyes and her features soften a little and she didn't say anything else after that.

* * *

><p>Downstairs The Duke and Duchess arrive with their son Rufus. Once on top of the grand staircase Rufus walks through the crowd into the ballroom to take his position. The Duchess stands in one spot looking around for a coat hanger to hang her fur coat. "Harold," The Duchess proclaims. "Do you see a coat hanger anywhere?"<p>

"No I do not," He said without looking around. "Why did you insist on wearing a coat here anyways? It isn't even cold out."

"Nonsense," The Duchess proclaims again. "Who cares about the weather Harold. The coat matches my well made gown." She slips out of her coat. "Do find a hanger somewhere dear. I need to sit down."

The Duchess throws her coat to the Duke and walks into the ballroom. As he caught the coat it almost brought him down to the ground. Annoyed the Duke phishes at the hideous thing and tosses the coat over the grand staircase with a careless shrug and it lands on the floor below.

An announcer comes out on the high balcony. "Ladies and Gentlemen," He announces and every person in the ballroom turned to listen and hushed. "The King Tirian and Queen Jill of Arnia." King Tirian walks out hand in hand with his Queen. The hundreds of people in the ballroom clapped for them as they stood at the balcony and wave royally at the people. They made their way down the steps to the ballroom floor.

"Prince Tanier, and his lovely companion from Archenland Mina," The announcer calls as Tanier walks out with Mina and they wave quickly and make their way down the steps.

"Prince Tristan and one of his professors from school."

Tristan walks up with a quirky grin arm in arm with an older woman, some of the people in the ballroom chuckled and the clapping overpowered that. They made their way down and the announcer announces again, "Lastly is Princess Jane who will be escorted by soon to be Duke Rufus of the Lone Islands."

Jane makes her way from the corner and people who she knew and seen her before gasped in awe at how beautiful she looked. She felt very nervous walking down from the platform to the balcony. Before she reached it her left heel twists and almost stumbles. Making it less noticeable she grabs the banister before her and caught her breath, looking out in the crowd she sees Ra that made his way through some of the people below.

She was caught off guard at first considering he looked a tad bit different. She couldn't tell at first if it was because of his fancier clothes which was all black and a little white or the fact that he cut his hair. It used to hand low behind his back in a ponytail and now it was worn down a few inches below touching his shoulders and in layers. At the tips of his layers were wavy. But none of those things seemed to surpass what she really thought.

Jane began to see him then in a whole new light. The one she knew she needed to complete her half self. Her true love that meant she wanted to spend every second of her entire life with forever by his side. All this time she now understood her longings for Ra. She smiles really big happy to see him there and mouths his name without making a peep. Ra smiles back up at her.

After she waves and crosses around to the staircase still touching the banister and never taking her eyes off of Ra as she made her way down where Rufus stood and she slowly blinks and takes Rufus' hand looking at him now. He leads her to a spot between other dancing pairs. Jane glances over Rufus' shoulder at Ra. He returns his glance romantically to her.

A few moments later the music begins in a soft symphony tone and the partners began to waltz. As Rufus spins Jane she had lost herself for a moment and coming into his pull she accidently steps on his toe again. "Jane concentrate will you." Rufus whispers. Jane didn't pay attention to his words and as they were spinning faster in the waltz Jane looks out into the crowd for Ra again. She was spinning much and too far into the ballroom that she forgot which way was what or where Ra stood in there.

Soon Jane would switch partners, the next one was a prince a year younger than her, a prince from Archenland, then switched to Prince Caraash from Tashbaan. She danced with a few single lords way older then her and it was coming to the final dance. The dance was saved for Rufus and when the timing was right they will toss into the dance.

Tristan already prepared something. He broke the formation with his partner and dance themselves over to Ra. "Go stand by that woman with the pink hat." He whispered and Ra looks over to find her. "Why?" Ra asked. "Do it." Tristan replied and went back into the dance formation.

Ra makes his way through the crowd and stood beside the lady in pink. Once he did Rufus took his place in front of him with his back turned and ready to take Jane's hand into another dance. Before Jane and her partner would swing toward Rufus Tristan broke the formation again and spins his partner into the crowd. "I don't think so Mother's boy." Tristan said dancing him towards the crowd. "Ra go, "Tristan encouraged him and pushes Ra gently out from the crowd and Jane spins right into him taking his wrist and Ra's arm wraps around her waist.

Jane smiled big again seeing that it was Ra dancing with her this time. She pulls his neck softly so their foreheads could meet with each other while they danced off together alone.

Rufus tried getting back out to continue the rehearsed formation Jane but Tristan blocks him to do so. All the partners that previously danced subsided into the crowd and once Tirian had subsided to see who Jane was dancing alone with made him boil on the inside and grew furious, he was about to walk across the ballroom floor when his wife Jill wraps her hand around his arm and shook her head. "Tirian leave them be."

Jane and Ra felt like they were not in the ballroom anymore dancing in front of hundreds of people but were dancing across the space of time as if they had forever and ever. Every spin and dip and sway they did was done elegantly that the crowd awed and looked on inspired by them. Towards the end of the music when it hit a big climax Jane pulls herself closer to Ra lets go of his wrist and threw her other arm around his neck tightly, the side or their faces caressing each other and Ra wraps his other arm around her waist and lifts her up the ground by two feet. He brings her back down when the music fades away and they embrace tightly as everyone whistled and clapped in the room. Ra brushes his lips on Jane's ear lobe. "I love you." He whispered.

Before Jane could reply to Ra people came up from behind them patting them on the back and complimenting them how blown away they were with watching them calling the two natural chemistry.

Ra soon walks away when Jane's family and especially when Tirian came up. "Sister," Tristan said throwing his arm around Jane. "That was extraordinary. You and Ra both were." Jill agreed nodding head at her daughter. "Truly was Jane. You and Ra were my favorite tonight."

Tirian grew angry. "Jill what did you think about the royals?" Jill thought for a few seconds. "I thought plain and the same as everybody else. Ra and Jane for the win I'll say."

Tanier shouts from across the ballroom. "We're going to do the firework s now. Everyone enter out this way if you want to see them."

A lot of the people enter out of the room and out the south side courtyard. Jill turns to Jane. "Are you coming darling?"

Jane smiles at her family. "I'll meet you all out there in a minute. I need to rest my feet for a moment."

Jane had forgotten about the sharp pain in her high heels when concentrating on Ra and desperately wanted to take them off her feet now. Her family nods and walk out to see the firework display.

Jane took the heels off standing up and let out a huge sigh to get them off finally. Ra stood on the north wing and Jane turns to look at him and smiles, he smiles back but takes off toward the north side courtyard.

Jane follows him from behind. "Ra please wait!" She picks up the gown to her ankles and runs. It was pitch dark so it was hard to spot Ra because of his dark outfit. She runs down the few steps and on the stone sidewalks past the water fountains through the bushes, gardens and hedges until she came to a wood and leaned on a tree almost in tears that he actually left after what he had told her.

She blamed herself horribly for turning him down when she did. If she hadn't of done that in the first place he would not have just taken off. "Jane?"

Jane tosses her head, just then the first of the fireworks just screamed into the air and popped bright yellow and red colors. Soon a blue and green followed. Ra came out from the darkness. "I'm sorry I left you like that. It's just I really can't help or hide my feeling for you." He said walking slowly up to her.

"Ra," Jane says softly making her way to him too. The fireworks kept going but they didn't once flinch to take a look at them, only each other. Ra went on. "I get that even if you did feel the same way we could never work out because like you said, it's tradition to marry another royal. And,-"

"Ra," Jane says again but Ra still continues. "No matter how hard I try I can't stop thinking about you Jane and I don't think that I ever will. I'll just,-"

Jane closes her hand around Ra's neck gently perching her lips and kisses Ra on his lips. Ra's lips were tight because of the shock that Jane is actually kissing him. Ra separates and perches his lips in the kiss to and closes on her bottom lip. Ra caresses Jane's arm with his hand smoothly circling her skin with his thumb.

They were still oblivious to the real firework show but both felt bliss and sparks once their lips touched. They break apart from the kiss and Ra stares at Jane still shocked with a hint of excitement. Jane laughs lightly looking at him and licks her bottom lip where Ra had just kissed her as if she was finding it hard for herself to believe too. "Ra I love you too." She said full of sob emotion.

Ra smiles kissing Jane on her lips again in a peck and they both embrace each other tightly with their torso and lower abdomens touching. Ra perches his lips on Jane's bare shoulder. "I thought this would never happen to me ever." Ra said.

"Me either," Jane admitted. "I swore to myself," Jane takes Ra's hand and they walk to a nearby bench to sit down. Ra is fiddling gently with Jane's fingers against his own. "Ever since I was very little I was afraid of love, afraid of growing up to fast and getting married, moving away from my family and," Jane caught her breath. "Most importantly I always believed love would steal my life away." Ra looks at Jane more seriously then. "But you came along and I know now that love doesn't do that."

Ra nods in agreement. "Because once you meet that special person they become your life and you want to do everything together with them." Ra said.

Jane smiles looking into Ra's eyes. "Exactly that." They stared at each other for a while until Ra spoke up. "So," Ra said getting up and Jane gets up with him. "How are we going to go about this?"

"You mean keeping this a secret?" Jane asked and Ra nods. The firework display was over and that was when Jane looked to the south side area and Ra picks up Jane's braid running his fingers along through it. Jane looks back at him and smiles touching her forehead with his. "Then that's just what we have to do for a while I guess." Jane said.

Ra brushes his lips against Jane's lips again before they had to go back in and keep their romantic relationship a secret.

* * *

><p><strong>My hands are searching for you<strong>

**My arms are outstretched towards you**

**I feel you on my fingertips**

**My tongue dances behind my lips for you  
><strong>

**This fire rising through my being**

**Burning, I'm not used to seeing you  
><strong>

**I'm aliveI'm alive  
><strong>

**I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healing  
>My hands float up above me<strong>

**And you whisper you love me**

**And I begin to fade Into our secret place  
><strong>

**The music makes me sway**

**The angels singing say we are alone with you**

**I am alone and they are too with you  
><strong>

**I'm alive I'm alive  
>I can feel you all around me<strong>

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healing  
><strong>

**And so I cry**

**The light is white**

**And I see you  
><strong>

**I'm alive I'm alive I'm alive**

**I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healing  
><strong>

**Take my hand, I give it to you**

**Now you owe me, all I am**

**You said you would never leave me**

**I believe you, I believe**

**I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healed**


	17. The Best Gift

When Jane and Ra walk back to the party they still held each others hand tightly and lets go once they came in and Jane went back to the chair she sat in as though she never left it and tucks her high heels under the table. Ra sat down on the opposite side of the table and couldn't help staring at her, everyone were starting to come back in and Tanier notices Jane. "You missed the fireworks sister. You love to see them."

"Don't worry Tanier I didn't miss them," Jane smiles and glances her eyes up at Ra and he was still already glancing back with his stuck grin across his face.

Tanier squats behind Jane and whispers in her ear. "Get on the platform, you and Tristan are about to blow the candles." He tells her and Jane takes her glance away from Ra seeing her family walk in and quickly gets out of her chair without putting her high heels back on, not that she wanted to anyways. "Ra come with us." Ra follows Jane and hid his glances really well. Tirian gives Ra a very stern look.

"What were you doing in here alone?" Tirian asks Jane as he turns to her. Jane only shrugs. "The high heels made my feet hurt so I had to sit down for a while. Don't worry father Ra kept me company."

Tirian gives Ra another stern look and turns to his family. "Something came up in Galma so I'll be leaving in just a few minutes. I'll hope to be back the day after tomorrow."

"Awe dad," Jane said somewhat disappointed but in a way very glad he wont be around now that she and Ra were starting their relationship and it gave her plenty of time to think about hiding her relationship with Ra from him. When the time came for King Tirian to leave Jane hugs her father first then Tristan and Tanier shakes his hand goodbye and left his wife Jill last giving her a very big kiss and turns away.

It was now time to get the birthday candles ready on the cake which is vanilla flavored and had strawberries decorated around the edges. Ra stands on the bottom of the platform and Rufus comes up to stand beside him. "Are you some prince, lord or duke of someplace?" he asked Ra.

"No I'm just good friends with Jane is all." Ra replied.

"Word of advice then Tarkaan," Rufus says rudely. Tarkaan is a reference to a culture and kingdom below Archenland with tanned skin. "Never step into a royals place when you yourself are not one otherwise the next time if it happens I shall smite off your head."

Ra held a chuckle in his throat without giving Rufus one glance. "I'd be honored to see you try when that time comes then."

Rufus grits his lips and shakes as though he was holding his words that he wanted to get out really bad. He stops and walks away behind Ra "Mother!" Rufus screams walking in her direction. Ra now knew why Tristan calls Rufus "Mother's Boy."

All the candles were now lit and everyone around the room started to sing this birthday song and Ra tries to catch up with the lyrics. At the end Tristan faked that he was going to blow the candles out on Jane's side. Jane playfully slaps him "Tristan don't you dare." And they blew them out. After that Tanier secretly slips a new well made sword and golden rim sheath for Tristan and handed Jane a long circular box, she opens it and pulls out a malamute puppy with an awed face.

"Tanier he is so cute, thank you." Jane wraps her free arm around her brother. The puppy's colors are mixed with black and white.

When Tristan wanted to hold the puppy Jane let him and makes her way to Ra as the music started up again so they danced for a while before going back to her family for some cake and making a toast to Jane and Tristan's birthday.

The party was lasting long then Jane thought that it would and she along with Ra wanted to be alone. Jane puts a rope loosely and not too tight around her puppy's neck. She ended up naming him Max, so she and Ra along with Max went walking on the beach.

"I thought you said you hated the beach." Jane smiles up at Ra as she said it sarcastically. Ra smiles back throwing his arm around Jane as they came to the shore line and the waves grew smaller as it came sweeping under their feet. Max chops his tiny teeth at the water swaying back and forth.

"I don't," Ra answered playfully with a big grin. "I like the ocean a lot, I love it now having you by my side."

Jane smiles and more and rests her head on Ra's shoulder as they walked at least almost a mile and walked back to see that the party was over and everyone was going home so Ra and Jane took their route home.

Once they got home Jane gave a piece of meat to her puppy and checked her mothers room if she was there and already she was sound asleep.

Jane and Ra walk up the stairs silently holding hands and as soon as they came upon Jane's door Ra caresses Jane's face softly and coops her chin. "Happy Birthday Jane." Their foreheads meet as they closed in with each other before departing again. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said and kisses the tip of her nose.

"Goodnight," Jane said opening her door standing in front of it backwards slowly as she still looks on at Ra and Ra does the same walking backwards to his door. They walk into their rooms at the same time and close the doors the same too.

Jane washes her made up face and pulls her braid into a bun as she took a bath, pondering everything that had happened, there was nothing that she regretted, even if it disturbed her father a little she didn't care. It's a night she would never forget and something inside of her was saying that she didn't want this night to end this way.

So Jane got out of the tub and dried herself off and takes the bun out and unties her braid, brushing her hair until it became straight again and threw on her long white sleeping gown.

Jane walks back into her room and blows out every candle. She opens the door and flees out making her way to Ra's room and first knocks then she walks in. Ra shoots up from his bed almost shocked to see Jane like that. "Jane?" Although he was very happy to see her too.

Jane didn't really know how to explain it but she felt she just couldn't leave Ra's side ever. "I just feel like tonight shouldn't be over." Ra smiles and Jane smiles back walking to the side of his bed pulling the covers aside and slides in lifting the covers over her and snuggles up against Ra's warm body where she felt whole and safe. Ra throws his left arm around Jane and moves her hair from her face with his right hand, as he can see Jane's face. Ra kisses the top of her forehead and comforts her snuggle against him more.

"I love it when you're like this." Jane said. "You are so sweet and caring, very honest and protective. I trust you so much. But I don't want to see that ugly side of you ever again."

Ra chuckles, "But I was being protective in that situation." He teases.

Jane pulls herself closer to him and nudges her face against his. "Ra you know what I mean." She paused for a couple of seconds. "Like with my father and how you stood up for me. You handled him very mature but my father didn't."

Ra nods and nudges her face back giving her a little peck on her cheek. "I promise you wont see that side of me again. Unless,"

Ra pauses and Jane looks up at him. "Unless what?" Jane asks.

"Unless someone actually threatens you or tries to steal you from me. Then I wouldn't help it." Ra gave Jane a big grin then and Jane laughs lightly and tickles his side playfully and it made him laugh and he hugs Jane more tightly. "Fine it's a deal." Jane admitted.

The door was starting to creak and the both jump. "Is it your mother?" Ra whispers.

"No," Jane said. "She's out cold after all of that spiced wine tonight."

The door opens and in came the puppy Max. Jane and Ra sigh relieved and laughed as well. Jane gets up quickly and closes the door. "Come on Max." Jane climbs back in the bed with Ra and Max howls trying to get up there with them and Jane picks Max up on the bed.

Ra sits up and strokes Max gently with Jane. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything for your birthday."

Jane looks at him and shakes her head with a smile. "You did. You are my early birthday gift Ra."

Ra smiles back lovingly placing his hand through Jane's hair pulling her closer while he came closer too and kisses her lips tenderly at first and then it began to build stronger as their lips move up and down in a massaging way. Only a few times they broke their lips apart for air and they continued as they fell back on the bed and embrace in a strong snuggle eventually as they began to fall asleep.


	18. It Was Only Just A Dream

**Here's Chp. 18. Something weird is going on. Suddenly my uploaded chapters have lost count in the many words I wrote. Is this happening to anyone else? Please let me know. And is allowing 90 days to revise chps instead of 60 anymore, sweet. Kuddos! Enough of my rambling so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The sun had risen high in the sky and Jane was nowhere to be seen beside Ra once he woke up. He tucks his loose white shirt in his pants a little and walks out of the room and into the hallway. The suns rays came through the windows in an odd orange color. The hall seemed darker than usual too. He hears a faint mumble of words that were not being spoken in English but in a native language he had once first understood.<p>

The voice sounded very much like Jane's and he follows it, the walls and the way down the hall looked like it was getting narrow and took longer it seemed. Everything felt and looked very gothic around him. He wanted to get out of it.

Ra thought that it had taken him at least a minute to reach the stairs when it normally took him just fifteen seconds. The stairs even narrowed and the echo of Jane's voice came again. "I'm coming!" Ra calls running down the stairs.

He reaches the front door knob open and oddly not everything that was supposed to be outside was in its' proper places. It was that the village came into view, not the barn or the gate and he could see Cair Paravel clearly. Everything looked very strange as if he was in a popup book.

Ra could hear the call again "xalli baalak min Ra." What was she saying? Watch out for himself, why?

"Jane where are you?" Ra said turning his head at every corner even though the voice came forward he still looked around wondering where people were. The voice came again ahead and grew faint again as though she was moving faster than Ra.

Ra picks up his pace and continues through the woods without stopping or looking around anymore. The brush looked and felt like they were closing in on him. Breaking out of the brush and into a clear opening where the ocean wind sweeps through his hair and the first thing he saw was Jane's back turned to him looking over the sea standing close to the rocky edge.

"Jane why are you doing this?" Ra asked coming up to her side.

"Xalli baalak min Ra." She said again as Ra stands beside her and tugs on her arm gently. "You are really beginning to scare me now," Ra stops talking when he noticed something different about Jane.

Jane's hair has a dreadlock look and a much dirtier complexion. She is also dressed in a loose Arabic blue dress. Ra began to have flashes of her smiling in fields of gold holding his own hands in hers and laughing joyfully. She reaches up to him and kisses his lips tenderly and another flashback begins where he sees her running towards him and shot in the back with an arrow. Ra suddenly heard himself shout "No!"

It wasn't he who did shout but himself in that point in time in the flashback. The flashbacks were over and he looks to the person who he thought was Jane. "Nekta?" He asked and she smiles and suddenly fades away replacing Jane there in front of him.

Jane smiles the same as Nekta. "What are we waiting for?" She grins and takes his hand. "Lets run away so we can be together."

"Where would we go without the both of us getting into trouble?" Ra asked taking his right hand and caresses Jane's arm. Wait, that is strange.

Ra looks down and brought his right hand up in his main view of vision. It was cut off from the rays in Ra's ship so how was this all possible, he thought.

Out of the bushes came Jane's parents and her brothers. "Jane you disobeyed me." Tirian said and Jane looks to her father. "Father no I-,"

Laughter came from Flynn and Ciera as they walk out as well. "Jane you are a complete failure at everything." Ciera teases and Flynn joins in. "When is the wedding for the low life princess and the lame frog?"

Tirian kept yelling while Jane yells back and the laughter from Flynn and Ciera grew and grew until Ra just couldn't take it anymore. Deep anger built inside of him, it scared him too as if something was controlling his anger. It felt like the alien had returned inside of him.

Spontaneously Ra's right hand lifted with the hand device wrapped around his palm narrowing his eyes at Tirian a blast came from the device and strikes Tirian. Everyone screams and Jane gasps really shocked and places both her hands on top of Ra's lifted arm. "Ra stop!" Even the human inside of him tried to stop and lower his arm but the alien consuming him was a lot stronger then he was.

After Tirian fell down Ra attacks Flynn with the hand device shocking him intensely as Ciera who stood by him screamed louder than everyone else. Flynn fell dead and Ra glances at Ciera with a delirious smirk across his face. Ciera darts towards the woods and not that she could out run Ra's hand device because he was too quick and had already aimed it at her. He strikes her and she shakes intensely like the others before falling down dead.

Jill and Jane's brothers were quiet and when Jane looks they weren't even there anymore. "Ra please what is going on with you?" Jane was in tears when Ra looks at her.

"Silence," Ra exclaims in his demon voice and his eyes lights up as he glares into her eyes. He snarls looking at Jane up and Jane as he clings onto her upper arm. Jane groans in pain. "That hurts," Jane said trying to release from Ra's grasp but he is far too strong. "You're hurting me!" Jane shouts this time.

"What do you suppose I actually do then?" Ra asked sarcastically still in his demon deep voice.

"I thought you love me." Jane said glancing into his eyes very hurtful as tears still streams down her face. Ra coops Jane's chin with his index finger. He ponders for a moment and then shakes his head smirking at Jane and places his right palm with his hand device on top of Jane's forehead and shocks her as he watches her die.

* * *

><p>Ra jumps in his bed with a huge gasp and follows into harsh pants and subsides when he looks at Jane beside him still under the covers as she lays her arm across his chest and snuggled very close to him. She was still asleep thank goodness. He didn't want to wake her up especially seeing how peaceful and happy she looked in her sleep. A petite grin was planted on her lips.<p>

Ra swipes the sweat away from his forehead as it began to run down after being frightened by that nightmare. Little Max was curled up between them at the foot of the bed and jolts his head up looking at Ra. As Ra sunk down and lays his left cheek against Jane's forehead he began to think what if the alien was still inside of him ready to come out at any given moment, it would put Jane and the others around her in serious danger.

Ra believed for a while that the alien was gone but what if part of it was still with him, he thought. He stayed up for a while worrying about it and thought about leaving Jane there but no urge or budge made him. Another thing was keeping him held onto her.

* * *

><p><strong>All dreams are a bit silly but the dream plays out in the story later so it wasn't written for nothing.<strong>


	19. Running Up That Hill

**8,000 B.C.**

Seven years went by and the boy was now sixteen with Nekta being fifteen years old. They still spent time with each other even though now that they lived in different common areas in the house of the Pharaoh. Sometimes they would pass each other up in the corridors, meetings, and the games that the Pharaoh would sometimes hold.

The young boy who is now a young and handsome man had kept the secret of him knowing Nekta's a shaman to himself. After that day when he found out he didn't tell Nekta he knew about her or even brought it up. A few days after their arguments as children they were back to being good friends again. But now over the years he was beginning to see her as something more than their strong friendship.

He is now a soldier to the Pharaoh along with Tukus, Typhon and Zuka. Typhon, with him being the eldest had already completed his training. Now a match was taking place in the Pharaoh's court where all the royals and council gathered to watch the soldiers fight and show off their talents. Zuka comes out and taps the young mans shoulder. "You can do it." He said encouraging his friend.

The young man wore his soldier uniform and a shield across his torso. He also wore a black straight wig that cuts off at his shoulders like everyone else with black Egyptian eyeliner.

The young man first took a deep breath and walks in from the hall into the court where Typhon stood gripping a hatchet in his hands and next to him was the Pharaoh on his throne. The young man stops in the middle of the room and bows to the Pharaoh. He glances his eyes to the right of the room and sees Nekta dressed in a sheer pink dress with a darker pink underneath with her long dark hair up, glances at him with her shimmering eyes and smile planted on her rosy lips, he smiles back and slightly winks at her.

He raises back up and the sun gleams into his face. The court room was the only room in the palace it seemed to have an enormous opening that appears to have a high terrace outside. The Pharaoh nods his head the young man and Typhon came around to face the young man swinging his hatchet around like a pro and twirling the hinge of it with his fingers.

The young man looks around on the floor beneath him and takes hold of curved sword and only slings the hilt of it once getting in his battle pose against Typhon. Placing both hands on the hilt he walks toward Typhon slowly and Typhon chuckles and swings the hatchet at the young man and he blocks the strike with the sword.

Nekta gasps and a few of the council turn to look at her. She hadn't gasped at the other matches until now. Nekta watches the fight anxiously ignoring the stares she got.

Typhon swings the hatchet lower instead of upwards for his second strike and the young man blocks again and swings his sword upwards a few inches from slashing Typhon's throat. It made Typhon jump back and he circles the young man a few feet away before coming at him again with upward and downward blow grabbing the hatchet with both hands above the young man, Nekta looks very nervous bringing her fingernails up to her mouth. "Watch out!" She calls in a scream.

The young man falls to the ground and looses grip to his sword. Watching Typhon above him with the hatchet being firmly held he then had a vision of the lion that had killed his family as a kid. Instead of seeing Typhon anymore he saw the lion with its' outstretched claws and wide mouth ready to rip him up into shreds with a fierce growl. He tosses away grabbing his sword back.

Typhon's hatchet came to the ground and got stuck in the stone. Quickly the young man got up and swings his sword upward and downwards fast ending on Typhon's neck. "You're dead." The young man said. He came almost to being unable to stop until reality set in again, which he was glad it did.

Typhon smirks and the young man helps him up. "You are very strong my friend. Your baby face looks are your intimidation." Typhon said congratulating him and then walks away. The other members congratulate the young man before Nekta came up with her flinging arms that wrapped fully around his neck. "That was too scary to watch. I'm glad you're alright."

The young man hugs Nekta back. "Let's do something this evening." Nekta lets go of his neck looking up at him and smiles. "What do you have in mind?"

The young man smiles into Nekta's eyes. "It's a secret, but you'll love it." Nekta nods with a grin. "I'll meet you in the courtyard then." Nekta walks slowly away to a group of ladies dressed like her and the young man watches after her fondly until a hand rested on his shoulder.

The Pharaoh stands next to the young man and guides him towards the terrace. "Come I need to speak with you."

The young man obeys and walks out to the terrace that overlooked the Nile River, the pyramids and more skyscrapers in the daylight. "Now," The Pharaoh began to say walking as far as he could on the terrace as the young man staid about ten feet behind. "You know I've been most impressed with you over the years, it seems as if you were always fit to fight."

The young man nods. "Well I used to have a troubled past and most of the time I depended only on myself to be able to survive."

"Yes," The Pharaoh claps his hands with a catlike grin across his face. "That's why I know you'll do just fine as my leading soldier."

The young man looks at the Pharaoh almost bewildered and in shock. His eyes grew so big. "Please excuse me your highness for speaking my opinion and not to put you in any doubt, but I thought you had to have lots of experience and great trust for that job."

The Pharaoh nodded in agreement. "Well you know all about it my boy. That's why I trust you with this position."

The young man gulps. "I have no idea what to really say." He said still overwhelmed in shock that his shoulders dropped and desperately wanted to sit down but not in front of his Pharaoh.

"You begin your new job tomorrow." The Pharaoh pats the young mans shoulder again. "You can stay in your new commons area tonight if you'd like too." The Pharaoh walks back inside as the young man still stood out on the terrace overlooking the land and felt the hot sun rays beating on his face.

* * *

><p>When evening started to come that day Nekta sits on the stone stairs going up into the palace and down into the courtyard. The young man runs down the steps towards her and Nekta hears him coming, she gets up and greets him. "So where are we going?" She asked.<p>

The young man chuckles by her side and places his hand behind her back to help her balance as they ran down the steps. "As I said before Nekta it's a secret."

They went to the stables and the young man pulls out a tall beautiful black stallion. Nekta looks over with a grin. "I hope that's my ride." The young man grins back. "He's both our ride." He slings his leg across and counts the stallion over to Nekta. "Come on or are you scared?" He grins bigger holding his hand out to her and Nekta smirks taking his hand. "No I'm not." She replies and slings over behind her friend and wraps her arms around him tight.

They canter off very fast away from the palace and out of the village following the Nile at their side. Nekta kept looking back to see how far away the palace was. "How far are we going?" She asked the young man. He tilts his head. "Not too far."

They rode together for about half an hour until Nekta slowly looks over at her friend and grins slipping her slender hand up at the young mans wig which he never took off and she slowly takes it off his head, underneath are his natural curly hair that fell almost the same length as the wig, Nekta watches fondly as his hair rushes in the wind and shined in the sun. "It's about time this silly thing came off." Nekta said grasping her arm back around his waist tighter. The young man smiles at this and pulls the horses reigns away from the Nile and into an Oasis of palm trees and crossed on sand dunes afterwards.

Shortly they came to Kames' village, overlooking it on top of a sand dune. Nekta was now wondering why her friend brought her there but she admired it nonetheless. "This village is so beautiful and peaceful." Nekta said resting her chin on the young mans bare shoulder.

The young man points up at the waterfall between two hills. "Look over there," He said softly. "One day we are going to live up on those hills."

Nekta glances over at her friend almost confused. "What do you mean?" She asked but the young man did not answer her right away and jolts the horse towards the waterfall, the both of them were in complete silence. A crazy feeling developed in the pit of Nekta's stomach and made her slightly shake as if she were hungry. Nerves built up in the both of them the entire way until the horse halted.

The young man slings his leg over and stands on the ground offering his hand again to Nekta. They stand at the bottom of the waterfall below the hills surrounding it like an unknown kingdom, it was gorgeous and calms Nekta a bit. She takes the young mans hand and slides off the horse and into her friends arms. At first it seemed in that moment time had slowed down once they stared into each others eyes. Nekta feels her friends hand move and thought this was it, the moment where their first kiss would happen but he only takes her hand and turns. "Come on lets climb on top." He said.

"I don't know." Nekta said looking up the rocky hill having second thoughts. The young man chuckles at Nekta. "Where is the adventurous Nekta that I used to know?"

Nekta tweaked her eye at him and grips her hand back giving the young man a challenging look and makes her way to the rocks fast beginning a race between them. The young man chuckles more following her as Nekta began to climb first and he began climbing right behind her. "You cheat!" He called to Nekta playfully.

"Everything is fair in fun and games." Nekta calls back laughing. "True but what about," The young man was saying until a rock slips from under Nekta and she quickly tries to grab a rock nearest to her and the waterfall to catch her balance but it was slippery and began to fall. "Nekta!" The young man screams and acting fast he catches her fall from dropping at least thirty feet.

Nekta pants a little looking shocked before glancing up at Ra. "Thanks for catching me then." The young man smiles at her. "I will always be there to catch you Nekta, to push you away from harm, to shield you from evil, and fall with you if I am ever unable to catch you."

Nekta's eyes brighten and she smiles really big up at the young man. He returns a smile and bends down towards her pressing his lips against Nekta's lips. She kisses him back with the same passion.

* * *

><p><strong>Please I know now that I have ver 1,000 views (stats say so) in this story and that is amazing and the reason why I keep writing. I would still appreciate reviews too though so pretty please with whip cream and lots of cherries on top review or say a simple "cool" or "keep writing" I'd appreciate anything you guys have to say. :-D<strong>


	20. To The Stars

**Finally I got another chapter up. With college starting and working more hours with work, plus my birthday this past weekend has put me behind a little, but never fear the end is near. With this story I'm half way there to finishing it and soon the sequel which is going to be epic, lots of adventure, I can't wait.**

***Notice* Please DO NOT steal quotes, most I came up with myself in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Jane tugs something in front of her tighter as she came out of the dream. Opening her eyes she sees her arm around Ra's torso with sunlight gleaming down onto them from the window. Ra wakes up after he feels Jane squirm closer to him. His full shoulder already supported Jane and he caresses Jane's arm with his hand sliding it up and down gently. Jane smiles and sighs in comfort. "Good morning," Ra whispers in Jane's ear.<p>

Jane tilts her face down colliding it with Ra's. Ra kisses the tip of Jane's nose as she looks at him in a few seconds silence. "Morning," She said back at him with a blissful smile and Ra returns it as he began to caress Jane's hair and face softly. Before doing anything else Jane kisses Ra's cheekbone and turns around getting out of the bed as Ra watches her without taking gaze away or blinked. "Where are you going?" Ra asked calmly.

Jane straightens her gown as she stood and pulls her hair over to the side to try and smooth it out. "Lets' meet downstairs in say ten minutes?" She said looking over at him from the side of her eye. Ra quickly nods with a grin. Jane slowly turns and walks out of the door and into her own room and leans on the double doors with her back against them holding her head up high with the most blissful look she's ever made. She could still feel the light pressures and tingles where Ra caressed her, embraced her and kissed her. Jane even went back over where Ra last caressed her which was the top of her forehead.

She shook it away coming back to reality and got ready for the day.

VVVVVVVV

As Jane was ready and shuts her room door after walking out Ra stood there to greet her and as Jane turns to face him Ra pecks her lips with his, Jane smiles with a soft giggle walking down the hall and stairs with him with the little puppy following them. Outside they walked down the passage where the apple orchard trees grew. They talked about the dreams they had that night as Jane picked up a bow and quiver of arrows near the gated fence.

"Yes I dreamed about you," Jane admitted with a slight abashed grin biting the side of her bottom lip. She looks over to her puppy Max that found a lush green area laying down on his flat stomach with a tree twig in his mouth and began chewing it up. "It was odd."

Ra looks at her wide eyed and they laughed at the same time. Jane continues. "It wasn't anything horrid," She chuckles and went on in her normal voice. "We were having a race up a hill and I slipped and almost fell yet you caught me and we kissed as though doing it for the first time in our lives."

Ra blanked for a moment. "I would fall with you if I am ever unable to catch you." Ra said as if he were reading a quote in front of him.

"What did you just say?" Jane said with a shocked expression. It was exactly what Ra said in her dream before they kissed.

Ra looks at Jane dumbfounded and manages to grin. "It's a quote that I've read once in Space. What you've said made me think of it. It's what I would do for you in any given situation if it were to happen."

Jane smiles back. "You said that same quote to me in my dream."

Ra's grin turns into a smile to match Jane's and he throws his arm around her gently. Jane tilts closer to his side resting her head under Ra's chin as they continued to walk through the orchard on that bright cloudless sky day.

Ra points out the biggest orchard tree he's ever seen to Jane and Jane simply nods as if she knew. "I always come out here every year to see if I could get the apple in the tallest part of the tree with my bow and arrow, but I never could. Usually my father would sit on the thicker branch and hold me onto his shoulders when I was little so I could reach it."

Ra listened to Jane extensively. Jane sounded very emotional to him as if when Jane's father always did that for her it meant something very special looking back to those times. He knew it meant a lot to her. Jane continues. "Well now since I'm too out grown for that, I come here by myself to try and retrieve the tallest apple myself."

Jane takes an arrow out from her quiver preparing it on her bow. The emotionless but somewhat depressed look on Jane's face frightened Ra so he carefully caresses Jane's hair back to show her his comfort for her and understanding. Jane stunts from bringing up the bow to her preferred position feeling Ra's touch and appreciated it bringing herself back to the nice moment she was spending with Ra.

Jane lifts her bow up focusing on the twig the apple hung from, pulls back the arrow and releases. The arrow shot through the side of the apple missing her precise target by a few inches. Jane groans. "I don't think I'll ever hit the target I want."

Ra takes out another arrow from Jane's quiver that is strapped onto her back. Since we made a great team the other time, how about I help you this time." He said and Jane simply nods her head gently taking the bow from Ra. She prepares it on the bow and Ra's left hand went above hers on the bow with his right wrist on Jane's elbow and together they steadied it and Ra's caught Jane's point of view and when Jane was ready she released the arrow in high air.

The arrow shot through the twig and Jane jolts forward as the apple came tumbling down through the orchard tree and caught it with both hands. "We really do make a great team Ra." Jane said as she came back walking up to him. Ra nods softly in agreement. "The best," He said.

They both sat down next to the puppy chewing his twig and they shared the apple as they talked some more. "What did you dream last night?" Jane asked Ra taking a bite from the apple and hands it to Ra as they took turns with it.

Ra grew nervous before taking a bite from the apple. He didn't want to tell her the truth that he killed her when he felt possessed again. "I dreamed that your father approved of us." He lied. Jane smiled up at him. "I wish that could happen." She said. Ra agreed and pondered deeply as he took a bite of the apple.

* * *

><p><strong>8,000 B.C.<strong>

The Pharaoh sent for night guards to bring Pacis to see him in his quarters. As Pacis enters the room the Pharaohs Queen who sat on the edge of their bed stroking her fingers through a black cats fur sitting on her lap. She gets up and walks out the room holding the cat shutting the doors behind him. The Pharaoh stood outside on his balcony and Pacis helped himself to the Pharaoh's banquet taking some of the grapes.

"What's the occasion?" Pacis asked at the table stuffing himself with the grapes and other fruits, his back turned to the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh slowly tilts his head looking at Pacis with an almost stern look. "Pacis I've known you long enough that you should know not to touch something that is not yours without asking for permission."

Pacis rolls his eyes as he narrows them and grimaces at the table and finishes up throwing grapes on a stem back into the dish he got it from. Pacis began to trace the hilt of a knife with his finger at the table too looking very deep into a thought. "I hear you gave one of the new boys as your right hand soldier. Who might that be?"

Outside a horse gave a whine as it came up and the Pharaoh looked down his balcony. "There he is right now."

Pacis soared over to the balcony and glances over gripping the banister tightly. "But he's barely eighteen your highness." Pacis said as he watched the young man mount off the horse and caught Nekta in his arms as he swung her around once she began to mount and he places her on her feet gently. Laughter is heard from them.

The Pharaoh chuckles "That may be true Pacis but he's one young man who knows what he's doing." The Pharaoh walks back inside. "Come, give them privacy. He is why I need to speak with you."

"Oh," Pacis said lethargically though he hinted a teasingly note in his voice, Pacis leans against the wall as he came back in. "What about him?"

"Basically," The Pharaoh began. "I want to speak with you about your retirement and-,"

Pacis interrupts the Pharaoh. "Pardon me. My retirement?" Pacis exclaims. "You mean that boy down there he's," Pacis got a loss for words.

"Pacis," The Pharaoh spoke sternly but showed some remorse to Pacis. "I am getting a lot older and lets face it, so are you. He's got a great potential to become my main council man too."

Pacis crosses his arms with nothing to say nor looked at his Pharaoh. "Alright," The Pharaoh said. "You must be done talking and this was all I had to say to you. You retire in six months from now at the beginning of the new year. You can now take your leave."

Pacis glares at the door and swiftly moves toward it keeping his back to the Pharaoh as he took his leave.

VVVVVV

The young man and Nekta held hands walking around the courtyard under the now twilight sky. Nekta jolts her head up looking at the stars. "Remember how we always fought what the stars were when we were little children?"

The young man watches Nekta delicately. He remembered her as the child he once knew when he was a child himself. It reminded him of the moment when he first fell in love with her. "They mean something different to me now." The young man places his hands on her waist and spins her again.

Nekta laughs angelically as her wavy dark hair falls over his face as she plunges into his spontaneous embrace. "What do they mean to you now?" Nekta whispers in his ear.

"Everlasting and on going, like you and me, forever and always," The young man said pressing his lips on Nekta's neck. Nekta smiles embracing him tighter and moves her forehead up against his until they came face to face looking into each others eyes. "I believe in that now," Nekta whispers and kisses his lips, he kisses her back with the same passion and rotated Nekta's lips up and down massaging them and Nekta bites down on his bottom lip softly.

A noise beside them was heard so Nekta and the young man let go of each other and pretended that nothing went on between them. Out of the darkness came Pacis. "No need to interrupt what you two were doing. You." Pacis points to the young man.

The young man watches Pacis with wide eyes. "Congratulations on becoming the Pharaoh's main soldier." Pacis added and began to walk away.

"Thank you," The young man called back turing his attention back to Nekta.

"Oh," Pacis continued. The young man looks back to Pacis. "I'd watch your back as well if I were you." With that Pacis chuckles to himself and walks off.

The young man winces and looks at Nekta. "Was that advice he just gave me?"

Nekta shrugs. "Yes, perhaps it was. I hope you'll be careful with your position." The young man smiles at Nekta and hugs her. "I promise Nekta, nothing bad will happen."


	21. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

**:) Okay so right after this chapter the sensuality between the two mains are going to build up from here, however they will not be having sex in this story until the sequel or prequel. So sorry if you were looking forward to that sooner.**

**This is the part where I tell you how I got inspiration for writing this. To be honest music usually distracts me from the story even though I was listening to music and watching National Lampoons European Vacation while writing this. I also listened to a lot of Smashing Pumpkins (Disarm, 1979,) Evanescence (My Immortal, soon to be chapter based on this song) Two Door Cinema Club (What You Know) and The Hunger Games Soundtrack.**

**While this chapter is based on The Lion King song by Elton John, (lol) Can You Feel The Love Tonight.**

**Really can you? Tell me if you did.**

* * *

><p>"Jaffa bring in Netos!"<p>

The long and narrow stone walls open outwards from the room that has a long circular window looking out to outer space. Netos walks in, his dark garments and veil still covering him up from limb to limb and blocked by tall Jaffa's guarding him as they came in.

Netos lifts his fragile hand as he came to a halt as well as the Jaffa's. "Leave." Netos said hoarsely. The Jaffas bow and left the room in silence. Netos makes his way to the control panel slowly turning his head hidden underneath his shear dark veil to glance at the Jaffa beside him, Hitak.

"What was it you said you've found?" Netos asked.

"It's a new galaxy we've pulled up," Hitak explains. "It contains three stars, a moon, a sun and land of humans your great."

Netos ponders before he spoke. "How far is land fall?"

"A few days or so, up to about a week," Hitak answers immediately.

"Let's make for that land," Netos said. "And we'll put a stargate down there as well." Netos leaves the room as Hitak agrees punching in on buttons at the control panel to head for the land.

* * *

><p><strong>Arnia: Present Day<strong>

The following five days with Ra to Jane was all blissful. The more Ra learned about Jane the more they connected both making their relationship better and their physical sensuality better, Ra even told her stories of other worlds and different species he came to see and experienced what sounded like marvelous adventures Jane wished she could do for the rest of her life.

They went out to the beach, having moonlight walks, most of all they loved their talks and snuggled a lot with with each other. Jane would lay down on the sand during a full moon and Ra would create sand castles or heart shapes around her and in the end he would lay on top of her and they would kiss passionately almost all night.

Jane would also continue to practice her long distance shots with her bow and arrows with Ra and Tristan. Sometimes Tristan would come along because Jane didn't want to leave her twin brother out a lot. Tristan knowing about his sisters' relationship with Ra would occasionally slip away and give them time to watch them because he loved seeing his twin sister Jane very happy. He hadn't seen her like this since they were little kids full of excitement and not knowing about ways of their life yet.

It was now night time on the sixth day since Jane and Ra were considered an item to some, only to the puppy and Tristan maybe her own mother knew too. They had spent an outing together all afternoon and found a deserted cave along a river side at the beginning of evening. Inside Jane slips off her long yellow garment dress, underneath is her white slip dress that came an inch below her knees.

As Ra was preparing a fire Jane steps out feeling the breeze come down on her after the hot summer day spent with a delightful picnic under the sun and a walk on the beach. Jane had no idea that her father would be gone this long. Although she didn't mind at all because the more her father was away the more time she could spend with Ra without him getting an inkling on what is going on. She outstretches her arms widely through the rush of wind that came.

Ra glances up at Jane as soon as he got the fire going in the cool night getting up he walks right behind her massaging her left neck with his hand and kisses Jane's right bare neck and continues down all the way to her shoulder. Jane tilts her head towards Ra sighing softly with pleasure seeping throughout her. "That somewhat tickles," She said kissing the side of Ra's face as lips lingers on her shoulder. Ra swings his right arm around and across Jane's torso kissing her deeper instead of soft pecks like he was doing.

"Ra look," Jane exclaims in a whisper and Ra looks up after one last kiss on Jane's shoulder at a slowly moving shooting star. Jane closes her eyes and Ra notices this from the side of his eye. "Are you making a wish?" Ra asked while Jane did not answer she nods at the end of her wish and looks back at Ra with a smile.

"What did you wish for?" Ra asked curiously.

"Well if I told you that then it won't come true now will it?" Jane walks to the edge of the river and twirls in the moonlight.

Ra follows Jane with a big smile as he chuckles. "Well I guess that's true."

"Very true," Jane teases back at Ra and sticks her tongue out at him. Ra laughs a lot louder.

"Come here let's see what I can do to that tongue of yours." Ra comes over to Jane in a slight run.

Jane giggles as Ra tries to reach for her and ran away from his reach. "You'll have to catch me first."

Ra grins very big keeping his eyes on Jane and ran towards her trying to keep up and Jane ran away from the light of the fire that casted out and Ra could only hear her footsteps in the woods. "Jane no fair, I can't see you." Ra laughs.

Afterwards Ra couldn't hear Jane anymore. "Jane?" He went into the brush where he had last heard Jane's footsteps. The brush behind him made little movements and Ra grins stepping quietly behind. He could see Jane making her way back to the firelight and quickly then he ran before Jane had a chance to get up herself, he could see that she didn't try to.

Jane laid flat on her back as Ra came up on top of her. "You win." Jane said with a mellow tone face to face with Ra. Ra brings his lower abdomen down to hers as Jane lifted her head with her neck up to Ra's lips kissing him, they massage at first and Ra manages to slip his tongue into Jane's mouth caressing it with hers in a swirling manner.

VVVVVV

Meanwhile in Arnia, King Tirian's ship and his crew came to dock. "Men we'll unload everything tomorrow. Right now we rest and go back to see our families." King Tirian said and a lot of the crew obeyed, Tirian stayed with the ship as soon as all crew members came down the ramp and left with their sacks swung on around backs or in their hands.

The Captain of the ship joins the King Tirian by his side near the mast and they made their way to the ships banister. "Your little ones must be ready to see you Vince." King Tirian said hanging loose mainly because he was afraid of going home.

Vince nods. "I missed my little girls a lot. What about yours?"

"I don't really know." King Tirian pauses and continues. "I'm just worried I've messed up with my Jane somewhere. She barely looks at me or talks to me anymore." He looks down at the sea beneath him already fogging up in the night.

Vince gave a sighing whistle. "I wish I can help you there my friend. My daughters aren't even teenagers yet. Enjoy her company while you can your majesty." Vince pats Tirian on his back before taking his leave down the ramp and walks towards land on the long dock.

Tirian leans in silence on the banister still thinking until it became too lonely so he headed home. Once there all the lights were off and the first thing he checked was Jane's room. It was pitch black until Tirian's eyes adjusted and found that Jane's bed is empty. He walks across the hall opening Tristan's room and he was sound asleep. He closes Tristan's door slowly to not make a single sound or crack. Then he did the same with Tanier's room.

Tirian narrows his eyes at Ra's door. Stepping closer to the door he lifts the door knob open looking into darkness he wasn't in there. Tirian felt a sharp pain in his stomach and slams the door not caring if that woke everyone else up.

Making his way downstairs Tirian walks into his and Queen Jill's room, he quickly lays on his back across the bed and made Jill stir up. "Tirian?" Jill exclaims. She swings her arms around her husband. "I see you."

Tirian didn't say anything back, usually he would always say 'I see you' back to his wife. It's something they always told each other in an intimate moment. Jill sits up in bed studying Tirian's face. "What's the matter with you?"

"Where's Jane?" Tirian asked quickly.

"She said she was going to the castle to wait for your arrival." Jill said.

"And what of that boy, Ra?"

Jill winces. "He left a few days after you went away." She lied. "Now will you please relax and come to bed."

Tirian got up a few seconds later and joins Jill at her side swinging his arms around her tightly. "I've finally decided in court who would be a suitable husband for our daughter Jane."

Jill sighs annoyed and closes her eyes really tight with a small tear forming at the side of her eyelid. "We will talk with his parents tomorrow at noon." Tirian continued.

Jill didn't say anything else to Tirian and eventually fell back to sleep.

VVVVVV

Jane and Ra made their way back to the cave and snuggled next to the fire playing a game Jane taught him.

"Absolute," Jane said and waits for Ra to reply. "Exact," Ra said. Jane pauses. "Exactly," She joked making a goofy face and she and Ra laugh. "I'll start over." Ra said thinking for a few moments. "Person," he said. "Thing," Jane said. "You," Ra said. Jane wanted to tell him that he had messed up but she had a perfect reply for him. "Us," She replied with a slight chuckle and smiled. Ra smiles back at her, "Love,"

"Romance," Jane smiles bigger at Ra.

"Commitment," Ra said smiling big back and kisses Jane's forhead wrapping his arm around her tighter and Jane pulls closer to him.

"Trust," Jane said placing her head on Ra's chest still smiling.

"Most beautiful," Ra said caressing his fingers through Jane's hair. "Person I have ever met, inside and out."

Jane turns over onto her back to look up at Ra. "Ditto." She caresses Ra's chin and touches Ra's bottom lip with her finger. "Come here Ra."

Ra leans down as Jane tilts and lifts her head to kiss each other. Afterwards Ra lays down with Jane snuggling by the fire and fell asleep on the soft plain of grass.


	22. The Royal We

**Chapters from now on are going to be udated quickly most of the time since the story is somewhat almost over. As you can tell yes i'm excited to start on the sequel to this.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>8,000 B.C.<strong>

It has been five months later, Nekta and the young man were growing closer in their love every day. The young man was making a very fine soldier, one of the best, the Pharaoh would compliment.

Nekta went down to the Nile that afternoon to gather water in a long and narrow pot. Not too long after her pot was half full Nekta felt a soft nudge and the Young Man stands behind her with a smile. Nekta laughs. "Aren't you supposed to be on duty?" She teased and got the pot filled up. Once it was filled she stands up and faces him.

"I took a couple of hours off to do something." The young man said walking closer to Nekta staring deeply into her eyes.

"To do what?" Nekta asks returning his glance as she gazes up to him and from the corner of her left eye Nekta saw his hand move from his back revealing a necklace. The necklace resembled something very familiar to her.

The necklace revealed a few things that symbolized their tribe they came from a few years ago. The tooth of a lion resembling "Spirit" crafted at the bottom of the necklace surrounded by small arrowheads that symbolized the first moment they met. The weaving symbolized their bond, she knew what he was going to do. "Did you kill a lion for that tooth?" Nekta asked remembering their conversation from when they were little.

"No I didn't," The young man admitted with a smile looking down. "Actually Kames helped me put this necklace together."

"I love it all the same." Nekta gives a warm smile laying a soft hand on the young mans shoulder though she started to tremble a bit he was doing it a lot more than she was.

The young man takes a deep breath before speaking. "We've already known each other for half of our lives as children and now. I've promised so much to you and now I promise to never leave or abandon you. Nekta I want you to be by my side forever so," He hands out the necklace further to Nekta. "Will you marry me?" He asked in a sotto with a nervous grin.

Nekta looks back at the necklace with a dumbfounded expression that frightened the young man a little until Nekta looks back at him with a reassuring smile. "Of course I will. It's what we both want." She smiles bigger and the young man coops her chin up and kisses her passionately.

After the kiss Nekta wraps her hair out of the way for the young man to slide the necklace on and hooks it together around her slim neck. Nekta turns to face him again and they embrace tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day: Arnia<strong>

"Where's Jane I thought she'd be here by now." King Tirian grimaces as he watches the sun rise in high noon. "They will be here any minute now." Tirian would've gone to Cair Paravel himself to search for his daughter there if he hadn't of overslept after his long journey back.

Tanier overheard his father. "I'm going to Cair Paravel right now. I'll look for her and tell her to come back."

"Thank you Tanier," He felt relieved until he caught a glimpse of a carriage being pulled up at their gate. "Tanier be off now." He ordered and Tanier wasted no time fleeing out the front door.

As Tanier darted through the gates three people came out of the carriage, an escort helps them out. "Your Majesty," the escort says and bows. The three walk up to the door and King Tirian quickly opens it for them. "Welcome to my families home Duke and Duchess. Please come in and make yourselves comfortable."

The Duchess had a suspiciously rude expression across her face. "Where are your escorts and maids to answer the door King Tirian?" She glances around trying to find a trace of anyone to pamper her with food and tea.

Tirian lightly chuckles. "My lady we do not have servants around here. The point of building us a home out here is for my family and I to bond normally away from palace life."

The Duchess gasps. "Oh how dreadful. At least the place is clean and elegant." She shivers and King Tirian said no more as the Duke and their son Rufus came in. Rufus kept the same stern look on his face as if he didn't want to be there.

"Please join me and my wife in the living area." Tirian said gesturing his hand to the opened room. As they walk in Jill came in from outside with a tray of a tea kettle and glasses on top of it.

"Sire," The Duchess began again. "So you let your wife, the Queen of Arnia do all of the work around here, even making the tea?"

"My Queen loves to make tea," Tirian said. "My children and I usually do most of the cleaning and other chores."

Jill giggles softly. "Absolutely, I can do other things as well, I cook too and pitch in with chores as possible too." She places the tray on the coffee table in the middle of the room. "Come and make yourselves comfortable. If you would like Duchess I can also spoon feed too, that is if you need help doing so." Jill obliged in a sarcastic undertone.

Tirian raises his eyes and brow at Jill with a slight embarrassed look on his face.

"No thank you," The Duchess said although she seemed to have thought about it before taking a seat on a sofa in the room in front of the tea tray. She looked as though she was waiting for someone to poor her a cup of tea until she soon realizes where she was again. She picks up the kettle and pours it into a cup. "Rufus come and sit by your dear mother."

Rufus obeys as he went over and sat down by her. The Duke takes an arm chair away from his wife the Duchess.

Jill and Tirian sat on the sofa across from the Duchess and her son. There was awkward silence throughout the room as they waited on Jane to come in, the only noises that were being made was The Duchess sipping her tea and Rufus pouring his tea into a cup and takes a sip as well. "This needs milk." He said and the Duchess looks over at him without tilting her head with squinted eyes. "Rufus darling shut up."

"Sorry mother," Rufus apologizes. The duchess grimaces some more. "What did I just say Rufus? Shut Up."

Rufus was about to say something else and didn't. Tristan came walking into the room and saw the Duke and Duchess of the Lone Islands with their son Rufus. "What are they doing here?"

"Is that a way to treat our new family son?" King Tirian asked. "What?" Tristan asked in a disbelieving tone and dumbfounded expression on his face. "They don't care about Jane," Tristan faces the Duchess. "They are only in it to try and claim Arnia for having a royal from here on their throne."

The duchess giggles loudly fanning herself. "Nonsense child, where did you get that idea? We already love our Lone Islands."

"From that big mouth right there a few months ago before even considering to take Jane's hand in marriage," Tristan points to Rufus while King Tirian tries pulling on Tristan's sleeve to get his attention.

"You lie you po-!" Rufus was exclaiming loudly and tried to say what he was going to say before the Duchess lays a hand over his mouth. "Shut your supposed big mouth." She grimaces in a low voice. "Lets all try to get along with good manners shall we?"

Tirian got a hold of Tristan and while Tristan's face was still red he calms down as he could and walks to the large window in the room with his head turned away from all of them as he crosses his arms as he looks out.

A few minutes later when Jane didn't show up The Duchess pulls out some of her wedding plans, and shares them with the King Tirian and Queen Jill, Tristan did the best he could to tune the discussion out of his mind. The whole thing made him shiver and made him feel sick to his stomach. Two figures began walking through the gates and Tristan quickly turns, everyone was too busy looking at and discussing the plans so he came up behind his mother Jill and whispers. "Go to the barn in ten."

Jill watches her son dart off and went back to the discussion.

VVVVVVV

Ra Jane held hands and laughed at a story Ra told her about what happened on one of his adventures on a planet. Jane was more amused on how small Ra made out the people to be and could carry him. Tristan came bombarding as they still laughed.

"Get inside the barn quickly." Tristan said. Jane and Ra look at him with worried expressions. "Tristan what's the matter?" Jane asks as they walk faster to the barn.

"Will you wait until we get inside the barn." Tristan exclaims angry and shivers. Jane's never seen her twin brother is upset and mad before in her life. They hurry inside the barn, once inside and shutting the doors Jane waits until Tristan gets his breath back while he lays on a stack of hay and Jane stood by Ra as they still held hands.

"Tristan please," Jane said with a nervous knot in her throat. "Tell us what is going on."

"Father's already decided that he wants you to marry Rufus of the Lone Islands," Tristan said and he didn't like the expression on Jane's face. It is a devastating look. Jane could not look at her brother nor at Ra. Tristan continues. "Everyone is in there now already discussing your wedding Jane."

Jane loosens her hand from Ra's eyes grew in bewilderment and expression full of grief as he watches Jane move in a tipsy manner and she sits down. "I don't understand," Jane shakes her head. "I did my best not to please any one of them at the ball."

"Well father must've done something," Tristan said with a wince. "That may be why he left to Galma to hold a court decision."

Jane shakes her head harder and frustrated. "I simply wont do it. I'll just." She stops when the doors open and everyone jumps and jolts their heads around to see who it was. "Don't worry," Jill announces a more startled. "It's just me. What's all this about?"

"Like you didn't know mother," Jane spoke in frustration. She felt a shiver go down her spine because Jane had never once spoke in that tone to her mother ever before until now, still she kept going. "You are in there planning a wedding behind my back about me that I don't want any part of."

Jill's expression became sympathetic and it looked she as if she were about to start crying. "I do not want this for you either Jane, the only thing is to grin and bare it, at least for your fathers' sake."

"If I may," Ra finally speaks up. "I find it unfair that Jane has no say in this and what she really wants to do with her life." At this Jane glances up at Ra and plays a small grin on her face as Ra continues. "It's very obvious that Tirian is thinking that he knows what is best for her when it isn't, only to continue the old ways from where he came from."

Jill grins and nods her head in agreement to what Ra just said. Jane gets up and walks to Ra, he first wraps his arms around her and she follows into the tight hug. Jill smiles bigger. "I'll tell your father I didn't see you Jane." With that she walks back out.

Tristan watches as Ra and Jane still hugged. "You two are killing me." He exclaims.

Jane loosens from the hug with Ra and looks at her brother. "I still don't understand clearly why Rufus would fight for my hand in marriage. He doesn't even fancy me at all."

"It's apparent that the Duke and Duchess only wants their son to marry someone from Arnia so they can claim this land as well." Tristan said.

"Why and how do you know this?" Jane asks with a raised brow.

"To I guess one day claim Arnia officially, I overheard Rufus one day when we went to the lone islands."

"Why did you never bring this across before until now Tristan?" Jane grew angrier.

"Because I didn't think that he would get his way or that you would fall in love for real." Tristan gestures to Ra.

Tristan did have a point, but Jane still didn't see why he couldn't have warned their father about this in the first place. This wasn't an arranged marriage anymore it is a set up and Jane felt like bait.

"I need to get away from here right now." Jane gulps as she began to shiver again. Tristan didn't say anything as Jane went out the back door of the barn, Tristan lowers his shoulder and glances to the ground somewhat disappointed in himself, and Ra slowly follows Jane out back.


	23. Crystal Clear

**I told you I was going to upload the chapters faster. While writing this I thought about this song I used to listen to when I was a kid called "Crystal Clear" by Jaci Velasquez. It's an amazing and gorgeous song. I sincerely recommend that some of you listen to it. It will forever change your life.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>8,000 B.C.<strong>

After the hours of pure passion with his fiancée Nekta the young man comes back to the palace to take his post as main guard again. On his way there were people, slaves, beginning to quarrel and stir about in a horrid manner toppling over each other like wild beast.

An elderly man fell down outside of the havoc. The young man could see in the old mans eyes, a look of fear and bewilderment. The young man insists on helping the elderly man taking his hand throwing an arm around the man to steady him as he stood up. The old mans knee was in really bad shape and blood seeped through his right ear. "What just happened here?" The young man asks in a devastating tone.

"Pacis," The elderly man tried and couldn't speak clearly. "Punish us all," He stutters. "People blame others."

The young man finds a place where the old man could sit down and helps him sit on a steep slope and rams into the riot. "Hey!" He screams at the highest top from his lungs. The slaves depart with gawking eyes as they step away forming a circle around the young man. "Go home everyone, just go."

A whishing sound came from behind; the young man tosses his head around to see Pacis atop a hill tormenting someone with his whip. "Pacis stop!" The young man orders, though Pacis didn't seize his thrusting of the whip on the innocent slave so the young man jolts towards him.

"Pacis I said stop!"

Pacis continues tossing the whip back and forth. The young man thought of his plan of action as he still jolts. Unable to grab the whip behind Pacis as he tried to do the young man dives onto Pacis in a restraint slamming Pacis to the ground by wrapping his arms around his torso taking the plunge to stop him.

"You!" The young man looks up at the slave from the ground locking Pacis' limbs with his knees and hands so he could not get up. "Get out of here and go home now!"

The slave nods in a scared shiver and makes his way down, a trail of his blood following.

The young man waited to see that the slave had gotten far enough before letting Pacis go which was a massive mistake to do. Once Pacis had the freedom to move again he makes a fist and strikes the young man on his bottom lip and shoves him off. "Get yourself away from me boy!"

The young man tumbles down the hill by a few feet and caught himself. He slowly stands up giving Pacis a spiteful look with bulky eyes gasping for air. Instead of revolting on Pacis the young man just stood his ground professionally. "I ordered you twice to stop what you were doing. Did you not hear me?"

"I heard you alright," Pacis sneers and then smirks.

The young man could now feel a driblet of blood stream down from his lip. He swipes it away holding onto his infuriated expression. "Then why didn't you halt?"

"Since when did I take orders from you?" Pacis asked sternly narrowing his brows.

The young man stares down at Pacis with rigid eyes. "Since the Pharaoh gave me this job."

Pacis rolls his eyes intensively. "Well if you are going to do the job then at least do it right." The young man winces in confusion of what Pacis just said. Pacis carries on. "These slaves slack off too much, you need to force them to work faster."

"How is whipping and scaring them into a frenzy helping them by picking up the pace?" The young man asks in a factual way.

Pacis takes a long agonizing huff. "Because, it makes everyone else work faster to get the job done on time," Pacis glances at the young man who began to make an intimidating face. Pacis chuckles at the young man. "Over time doing this my boy you will learn about putting these slaves in their place when they don't work harder for our Pharaoh."

Pacis gazes even harder at the young man. "Weren't expecting this were you? It's not too late now to turn down the job."

The young man gives Pacis another harsh stare. "You are not going to talk me out of this Pacis. I don't have to follow by your exact rules."

"It's the only way keeping them in line and if they aren't they'll end up turning on you, mock my words!" Pacis threatens.

"Enough!" The young man throws his hands up already done and annoyed with Pacis. "What do you recall what already happened out here? I leave my post for only two hours and already you've caused the people into a riot. That's not keeping them in line."

Pacis didn't say a one word, he only sneers at the young man, his eyes and brows shrinking into a menacing curve once more.

"The day after tomorrow," The young man continues. "You will have no more control over me. When that day comes I never want to see you in my presence any longer." The young man turns from Pacis and takes his leave.

Pacis watches the young man growing angry with obvious hate reflecting in his eyes as the sun begins to set.

* * *

><p><em>"When I'm a heart with<em>

_A splinter,_

_Your blood keeps_

_Me alive"_

**Present Day: Arnia**

Jane steps out into the woods as far as she could go to get far away from home. "Jane!" Ra's echo calls from behind and Jane stops gasping for air and faces Ra as he came through the brush throwing his arms around Jane, cradling onto her for dear life itself.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Jane reassures Ra in his tight embrace as she spoke in complete melancholy. "We could run away." Ra suggests a few seconds later. "They'd find us easily out here anywhere." Jane replies a tad more calmly. They stayed in each others arms for a while before continuing on through the forest as Ra comforted Jane.

They came across a fence so Ra climbs over it first and waits on the other side to help Jane down. "I haven't come this way since I was very little. I used to believe I was exploring other worlds out here."

Ra squeezes Jane's hand tighter. "What is that sound?" His eyes wander off.

Jane silences herself to try and catch what Ra was hearing. "I don't hear it. What does the noise sound like?"

"It's coming somewhere up there between those hills." Ra follows the soft sound with Jane following him still holding onto his hand.

Walking deeper into the pine forest Jane caught the rhythm of water beating down onto rocks. "I hear it now." Jane manages a smile."I can't believe I've never heard it before until you've brought it up."

Ra lets go of Jane's hand placing it on Jane's back to steady her balance up the fragile rocks. Over the hedge of rocks stood narrow pillars where water seeps through and falls down into a serene brook.

Ra starts to roll is shirt up to his elbows and yanks it off. Jane watches as Ra throws the shirt over his head and onto the ground behind them. "Ra you're not thinking of?"

"Sure why not?" Ra grins.

"For one we don't even know how steep the water is down there." Jane speaks in practical term.

"It funny how you always say you want to explore and take chances into doing new things yet you don't try to reach your destined potential" Ra raises his eyes.

Now Jane ascended her eyebrows giving Ra a competitive look as she slips out of her slippers and dress until she is just wearing her slip. Jane steps up to the cliff without hesitation and jumps. Ra quickly looks over the edge as Jane splashed in the water and felt relieved to see her come back up. Jane screams of joy as she came out. "That felt great!"

"I didn't mean it literally then in there Jane!" Ra calls back with a wide smile across his face.

"Ra shut up and jump in. The water is fantastic."

Ra listens to Jane and jumps in with her. His slashes fell on top of Jane as she laughs. She loved that Ra can take her mind off of just about anything. Ra swims underneath Jane swooping his arms around her, Jane turns around placing her hand near Ra's jaw line she brings him closer to her and massages his upper lip with her lips passionately, Ra continues her formation in kissing her back.

When the kissing stops Ra nibbles Jane's ear gently and whispers. "I saw something under the surface. Come I want to show you." Ra goes underwater as Jane grabs hold of his hand and goes under too. Jane had never opened her eyes under water before and thought that this was the time to always try anything.

Jane dully opens her eyes up and the water came rushing up at her with a minty breeze like sting against her pupils at first, keeping them open Jane adjusted to the feeling that eventually went away.

Jane can see an opening surface like Ra said. It was a bright shimmering blue and they were getting closer to it.

They swam till they reached the bright blue surface jolting their heads up out of the water. They look around in amazement that surrounded them. An enlarged cavern lit up from the bright blue waters on the ceilings and walls, even a space of land which Ra noticed first off. "Maybe we can run away here. I don't think anyone will ever know about this place."

"That is true, but,"

Ra turns his head around to look at Jane with a clueless look on his face as Jane continued on. "A part of me still says that it wouldn't work."

Ra lowers his eyes saddened mostly for her and for himself too. "Is there anything we can do to be together?"

"Yes," Jane hesitated a bit. "It does go against the laws of the creator but I do not care. Ra I want to let you know that whatever happens to me in the future and if I get married I just want to let you know that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Ra swims closer up to Jane placing his forehead against hers. "You are too."

"It's just," Jane smiles and laughs at herself. "This is going to sound crazy but do you believe in reincarnation?"

"All the time."

"Well," Jane still laughs at herself. "From the moment I met you you've reminded me of someone, I don't know really maybe it's my excuse because I just love you so much and it came on all of a sudden."

"Don't kid yourself Jane," Ra cares Jane's cheekbone and Jane felt flushed suddenly. "I already feel the same way so don't get embarrassed by it."

There is a moments silence as Ra and Jane stared into each others eyes. "What is your plan for us if you do end up getting married?"

"A royal affair," Jane smiles up at him.

VVVVVVV

Early afternoon arrived and the Duchcess along with her family left Tirian and Jill's home. Tirian waits a few minutes after they left to go back to Cair Paravel and search for his daughter.

Upon arriving Jane's professor lays his hand on Tirian's arm. "Your majesty I was just looking for you."

"Professor Gyl this is going to have to wait for a moment. I'm looking for Jane." Tirian said respectfully.

"I didn't catch a glimpse of her inside the castle," Professor Gyl prompts. "She's got me worried about her missed exam. Did she already speak to you about it?"

Tirian increases his eyes. "No she didn't tell me anything about that." His expression fumes.

"Well it must not be that important to her to graduate since I did give her an extension to tell you and get permission to retake the exam."

Tirian is at a great loss of words. This was very unlike his daughter to skip school and an exam at that. Without that exam being finished, she couldn't graduate and if she can't graduate then she can't get married off.

"Can we schedule her retaking the exam right now?" Tirian asks and the professor nods his head obliging to do so.


	24. The Storm

**Grr, short chapter, next one will be bigger I promise. Like I said before no sex will come up in this story, however this chapter is very sensual and contains arousal feelings but it doesn't go any further then that. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day: Arnia<strong>

Ra and Jane came out of the cavern and water. For an hour they laid out on the rocks to dry. Jane combs through her brown hair with her fingernails and fixes it into a braid that hangs over her shoulder. After that she puts her yellow laced dress back on then begins to seep her fingers through Ra's dark locks. Ra leans his head back onto Jane's chest in a relaxing sigh.

"Looks like it's going to rain soon," Ra said as he stares up at the sky. Jane glances up and flinches. "I'm not ready to go back just yet." She throws her arms across Ra's shoulders laying her hands on his bare chest.

They decided on what to do and that was to continue on into the woods. "Hopefully we can out walk the rain coming." Jane said as Ra threw on his shirt and caught up with her at the bottom of the rocks. They kept going, Jane began to see new landscapes see didn't even knew existed, see and Ra were connecting differently too, in a great way.

They were touching more often instead of just holding hands as they strolled along in the forest. Ra would wrap his arm around Jane's lower waist and his hand would lay on her thigh. They would also stop occasionally to face each other in tighter embraces where their lower abdomens would clasp and Jane would feel a sudden spark there. It excited her and made her want to do it more.

Jane pulls Ra closer to her and passionately kisses his lips pressing her lower body to his again. That's when it happened, rain started to pour on top of them and Jane gasps as they were getting drenched again. They both look up and the rain clouds weren't even over them, only the sun was shown.

Ra took hold of Jane's hand as they both laughed running through the forest getting soaked through their clothes. A few minutes later they came to a small barn and Jane opens the door with her free hand. "We will walk out of the rains way? Right," Ra teases Jane as they went in.

A horse neighs in the background inside the barn so they knew they were not alone, however they didn't care.

"Actually the rain has nice timing." Jane speaks in a soft sotto as she fingers Ra's shirt collar.

Ra sensed what Jane was wanting, he wanted to falter, but he's wanted this moment to happen for so many millenniums with her and her only. Ra slowly and carefully caresses Jane's braid behind her shoulder, he loosens and moves Jane's shoulder strap and coming closer to her he kisses her neck on down to her throat.

Jane tilts her head up in awe with her eyes closed blissfully as Ra lingered on the other side of her neck. Without warning Ra moves his arm and hand beneath her and picks Jane up walking to a cozier spot and lays her down. As Jane was lying down she quickly removes Ra's shirt as he came on top of her.

Ra passes his hand under Jane's dress as he caresses her knee and thigh lowering himself onto Jane kissing her lips with a slip of his tongue inside of her mouth. He starts to slowly massage his bottom body against hers.

Jane loved that sensation her body received. It was new and exciting, a feeling she never thought that could ever be real, it came to be surreal to her. She wraps her arms around Ra's back tightly and widens her legs as her lower half felt like everything was lengthening and tightening to the sensation growing. She moans and gasps, when she did this Ra stops kissing her lips and kisses her cheekbone down to the tips of her throat again.

All at once, the ground began to shake and Ra and Jane stopped what they were about to do. Ra glances up when he hears a creaking sound on the top of the wooden roof. Ra steps in front of the frightened Jane as a log came down almost on them before Ra pushes Jane and himself back.

"Ra!" Jane screams as she pulls him down with her when a sharp pitch fork fell and came whirling at them, almost hitting Ra and as he sat down with Jane it flew past him into the wall behind them.

The earthquake carried strong winds with it as well. Ra thought it was impossible for that to happen. He shields Jane from the strong winds and the sounds of bark breaking outside with his arms around her and lays his head down onto hers until it was all over within two more minutes.

Jill shivers in Ra's arms so he carefully slides his fingers back and forth through her hair. "It's over Jane, everything's alright now."

Jane still shivers as she looks around and slowly that subsides. Only that one log came down from the roof of the barn, behind her she saw the pitch fork in the wall above Ra's head. Once she saw that her eyes grew really big in terror. That was way too close to hitting Ra. She smiles at him with tears forming in her eyes and embraces him. "Why did this happen?"

"I'm not really sure," Ra replies embracing her back. "But I want to find it out." He gets up and puts his shirt back on. Jane gets up and straightens out her dress and redid her braid.

"It was probably the storms winds along with an earthquake that just happened to go on at the same time." Jane said walking up to Ra.

"No I don't think so, the winds stopped at the same time as the quake," Ra replied staring deeply into Jane's eyes.

"And so did the rain," Jane points to the roofs opening with no rain drops coming through.

"I'm still going out to see," Ra said and Jane walks to the back of the stable retrieving the palomino horse.

"Just in case we go further out of our way," Jane shrugs and smiles.

VVVVVVV

Out at Cair Paravel, they got the earthquake and gust as well.

Tirian helps most of the people there out from things fell on them, and the majority of everyone were not seriously injured. "What was that?!" A man in the crowd exclaims.

"It was big and round," A lady proclaims.

"Something landed over there. I see it with my own eyes." A younger man points to the west eastern side. "It was a bright color, not lighting, it was too thick and was the shape of an oval."

"How far do you think it landed?" Tirian asked the young man.

"Nay far your highness," The young man replied in an honorable tone to speak with his king and bows. "Perhaps a mile long from right here or two."

"Would you mind showing me the way young lad?"

"Not at all your majesty," The young man leads the way for King Tirian and the curious crowd follows them.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do think this all means? Stay tuned to find out ! :)<strong>


	25. Death Finds Us All

**Chapter took me longer to write because I just started and finished on my first college project for this semester. Whoopee.**

**Anyways it's finally here. While writing this I listened to 2 brilliant songs I couldn't stop playing and that's "Poison" by Alice Cooper and "Some Nights" by Fun. i swear that lead singer from Fun has Freddie Mercury's voice. Should totally check that song out. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>8,000 B.C.<strong>

Today is the day for the young man's coronation as the Pharaoh's councilman. Everything was being prepared all day and it was now almost in the afternoon. The women of the palace helped decorate themselves for the event.

A woman named Alliah helped Nekta with doing her makeup over with what she already did giving her a shinier complexion. Alliah raises her eyes with an unbidden smile. "You are glowing more than usual Nekta, Keep it up and you'll look transparent through this."

Nekta squints as she grins harder. She couldn't bare to keep it in herself any longer. "He proposed the day before yesterday."

"That's great news Nekta, a councilman and he is a soldier too," Alliah exclaims excitedly for her friend. "You two are set for life like Royals alongside the Pharaoh and his family."

Nekta smirks and chuckles. "No, we are going to live an hour away in a home we are both going to build together. It is an absolute beautiful place." Nekta spoke very flawlessly already imaging it in her mind.

Alliah looks bewildered. "But you both have everything here, out there you'll have to do work all the time."

Nekta smiles and nods without a reply. She knows.

"Well," Alliah continues on changing the subject. "Since I'm now interested in this occasion when is the wedding?"

"We want to marry in the spring. By then we would've already worked on our home." Nekta glows a lot more as she speaks about her plans along with her fiancée. She couldn't wait to begin her life with him.

"When were you planning on telling everyone Nekta?" Alliah asks in a teasing rage.

"Soon as we are still planning it out," Nekta gets up from her padded pillow and makes her way to the tents flab overturning it to glance outside.

Nekta could see Kames standing far away with her man touching his shoulders looking eye to eye as they converse privately. Alliah joins Nekta as they glance out together.

"He is a fine young man Nekta," Alliah compliments. "You did mighty well for winning his affection over."

"He really is a good man," Nekta curves her lips into a whispering 'O' and smiles.

VVVVVV

"I'm not lecturing you," Kames said to the young man. "I'm just letting you know that sometimes on this job you'll more than likely do something you wouldn't like to do. Pacis was right on some things he told you."

"I don't care what he said," The young man shakes his head. "I've come up with a few strategies to discuss this matter with the Pharaoh."

"Man," Kames cringes almost enraged biting his lips and calms down before he continues. "You can't just claim his councilman before discussing any strategies with him first. Your plans could backfire or not work."

"They will work Kames," The young man drifts away from Kames' clenching on his shoulders. "I have to go stand in my place since it's about to start."

VVVVVVV

Everyone around the palace and village came up for the event as the Pharaoh makes his way out with his Queen who is now a few months pregnant. The Pharaoh etches the side of his beard and he raises his hands high to get a moments silence from everyone that came out that day.

The young man glances towards Nekta from the back and Nekta looks back at him with a proud smile as she stood along with all the other maidens. The young man could see Nekta's caressing smile behind her sheer red veil covering her mouth and bottom nose.

The young man mouths the words 'I love you," towards Nekta. Nekta smiles deeper back at him underneath her veil and mouths that she does too and turns back to look at the Pharaoh.

"Today we are gathering in the honor of a new prosperous year," The Pharaoh began his speech with his hands still risen bringing them to the length of his broad shoulders. "With a few retirements happening, along with the splendid and happy news of my queen bearing the child that will one day take the place of me when I am one day gone."

The crowd cheers a little when some clapped for the Pharaoh and their Queen.

"And now I would like to introduce my new," The Pharaoh began and ended in the most tragic way possible. A sharp and agonizing scream came from the queen as a sphere faster than lightening struck the Pharaoh straight through his heart and out from his back spine.

Everyone in the crowd became speechless, not a murmur or gasp was heard in the few seconds that the Pharaoh looked out to them with the most perplexed and scared look before clashing to the ground and rolling down the steps of the palace dead. That was when everyone went into a shrieking frenzy.

The young man is about to go and help when a loud cry came from the tall walls beside him. "This young man right here did it! He's betrayed us and our own Pharaoh!" Pacis shouts as he points to the young man.

The young man looks up at Pacis infuriated and jolts his head quickly at the soldiers coming up toward him. "No!" Nekta screams and the young man looks over at her. Tears stream down her unbelievable expressional face as she was being held back from going to him.

The young man ran in an abrupt pace away from the guards and crowd giving Nekta one last look before darting off.

The guards gained on him as the young man reaches a long drop narrow bridge and the young man jumps over the ledge landing on his feet and makes way into a dark tunnel. He couldn't hear the footsteps behind him anymore so the only thing now running through his mind was the pharaoh, getting into deep turmoil for something he didn't commit and how to escape.

At the end of the tunnel an arm and hand reaches out towards him from the side and the young man is thrusted up against the wall. "Kames what the hell!" his heart raced faster as he felt the intensity of everything that has just happened. "I didn't do it like Pacis said I did."

"I believe you son," Kames shushes him. "I was watching you the whole time. That sphere came out of nowhere."

"It was Pacis," The young man outbreaks. "I was the one he blamed first off. I should've seen this coming."

"We'll talk once we get out of here. The guards should be arriving over here soon, quickly," Kames said and the young man run to the nearest horses and mounts on them in a rush getting out of there.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day: Arnia<strong>

Queen Jill and Tristan stare straight up at the tall and odd circular object before them. It landed about fifteen acres away from where they were at. Queen Jill was glad to see that her husband the King Tirian came through the woods with most of their people from Cair Paravel.

King Tirian nods to his wife happy to see that she was alright and looks up at the strange thing. Queen Jill speaks up. "It's something electronic. I've seen such material in my homeland before, but never have I seen something like this."

King Tirian walks in between the arches of the circular monument studying every detail engraved onto it. "This is indeed some strange work here."

King Tirian turns his glance across the other side of the wood hearing horse hooves beating on the ground. Squinting his eyes to see who was coming he saw two people, his daughter Jane sat on the back of the saddle, her arms wrapped tightly around Ra guiding the horse.

Tirian cringes as he narrows his eyes at the sight of them. He looked outraged as his face turns red but he kept his mouth shut as Ra stares sternly at him back when he brought the horse to a stop and helps Jane down and mounts after her.

Turning his attention away from King Tirian, Ra slowly gapes up at the object and his jaw suddenly drops lower then everyone elses. "I've seen this before." He said walking up to it.

"Is it from another world?" Jane asked looking at the object as well standing next to her twin brother Tristan.

Ra didn't reply right away, he noticed that where King Tirian stood was a very dangerous spot. "King you need to move out of the way from the iris."

"How do you come to know what this is?" King Tirian asks harshly.

"Move or else if that thing turns on you'll be sucked away to your death." Ra exclaims bitterly. Tirian didn't ask anymore and steps out of the way like Ra said.

Ra turns around to everyone first looking at Jane. "This thing that you are all looking at comes from a galaxy species called the Goa'uld," Ra continues as he saw everyone was following him. "It's a portal to reach other worlds throughout the universe or into a Goa'uld's starship."

"What about these as you say Goa'ulds?" Tirian crosses his arms. "What exactly are they?"

"Parasites within humans, they use humans as hosts and portray themselves as ancient Gods," Ra replies looking at everyone and always landing his gaze upon Jane more than anyone else. "They must've somehow found out about this world or else this stargate wouldn't be here."

"A stargate?" Jane said almost mesmerized by the word as if she knew the term before.

Ra already had his gaze on her. "That's what this thing is. Once you set your destination on where you want to go you travel the speed of light across the galaxy to reach it."

"The real question is," King Tirian started and Ra turns his attention to the king again. "Is why did the Goa'uld choose us and what will they do?"

Ra tried to find a way to explain this easily to everyone before he spoke again but there were no easy way. "The Goa'uld are going to do things to prove to you that they are real Gods. If you show them that you are not convinced or try to fight with them they'll burn this whole place, they'll take you as hosts and grab your children from you."

"How do you know all of this?" A man from the crowd asks.

Everybody stares up at Ra waiting for his reply. "Because I've learned this when I travelled through space before coming here."

"How did you come to be here then?" Another person from the crowd asked.

Ra shakes his head. "I'm sorry but that's not important right now. I hope you people are listening to me because these Goa'uld, they don't stop at nothing to get people like you to believe in them as the real thing."

"We believe in only one God and that is Aslan," Tirian narrows his eyes again tightening his arms as he kept folding them.

'Please just trust me on what I just told you." Ra softly plead to the king.

King Tirian gives Ra a long pondering look before deciding to nod his head at Ra's idea.


	26. The SG1Taken Away

**Finally I couldn't wait to get to this part. Some sensual stuff but not bad it's actually kinda funny. So I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day-Earth-SGC<strong>

"Colonel," Sam Carter came back to the locker room a few seconds after leaving Jack O'Neill to change out his uniform having something to say after she had forgotten. "I just came up with a strategy about,-"

Sam gasps as she closes her eyes embarrassed as Jack was shirtless and pulls his pants back up quickly. "I'm sorry." Sam says in a faint giggle.

"Carter," Jack exclaims. "May I remind you that a locker room is a dressing room?" That sarcastic fireball whipped out.

"I know I'm not looking," Sam said covering her eyes with her hand. "I'll meet you out in the hallway." She begins to turn away and walk out.

"Carter wait,"

Sam stops and turns around with her hand still over her eyes. "Yes Colonel?'

"How about we discuss that strategy of yours at my place when we get off?" Jack suggests giving her an open invitation.

'I don't know sir, I've got things," Sam thought about the things she needed to do and get done but she simply could not think of anything at all. Plus she was too quiet for too long, if she thought of something now then Jack would know that she was lying.

"There's a meteor shower tonight and I'm barbequing," Jack said with one of his puppy pout expressions.

Even with her eyes closed Sam knew he was making that puppy face of his. "Okay," Sam replies.

Sam walks out of the locker room and meets up with Daniel and Teal'c outside in the hall.

"Someone's glowing." Daniel said in an obvious tone to Sam sticking his hands in his pockets. Teal'c stands by Daniel's side consuming in the information from Daniel's words and Sam's posture and face as he looked on with his expressionless frown.

Now Sam hid her face and her peaking smile. Just then an officer came walking around the corner in the hall. "SG-1, General Hammond wants to see you all in his office immediately." He said.

Jack walks out of the locker room in a t-shirt and jeans, seeing everyone there looking at him with pale looks made him feel weird and scared on the inside as he tilts his head and furrows an eyebrow. "What are you all staring at?" He asked with a gulp and suspiciously.

"General Hammond has called us to see him," Teal'c informed him.

Jack takes in a deep breath and exhales annoyingly as he tosses his head in a frustrated manner. "For crying out loud!" He then looks at everybody. "Again?"

They all nod lethargically without saying a word and walk together towards General Hammond's office.

As they walk in everyone took their usual seats. Jack was the only one who didn't try his hardest to show that he was somewhat happy to be there like everyone else, instead he came in with an intolerant utterance as he took his seat and faces it towards Hammond. "Hi," Jack said raising his brows in his sarcastic tone.

Daniel winces nervously through his glasses hoping that Jack doesn't go off a deep end as Sam only rolls her eyes with a distant grin.

"Colonel, I want to go home too," General Hammond spoke. "But what some people in the control room have discovered will definitely fascinate all of you."

Everyone leans in interestingly as Jack made the effort to listen to what the general was about to say.

"From what they've gathered is a new chart detecting an unknown stargate that came up this morning on radar."

"In other words a Goa'uld just placed it there," Sam said theoretically with wide eyes.

"If that is what you're indicating, I assume so," General Hammond said. "We have already tested it out by sending a camera device there through the worm hole and it is legit. I want you SG-1 to check it all out.

The SG-1 team accepts the mission although Jack didn't look so pleased about it.

* * *

><p><strong>8,000 B.C.<strong>

Kames and the young man rode away fast without stopping for rest or water by the Nile River. Nightfall came as they reached the hills before coming closer to Kames' village and the young man rears his horses reins, pulling it strongly with anger bring the horse to an abrupt halt.

The young man mounts off and walks lifelessly as if being controlled by strong power towards the cliff where he could see the kingdoms figments which what looked like it was settled at the edge of the world.

He kicks the dirt and threw a rock towards it and afterwards lets out a loud and rough scream as he falls to his knees looking fierce as he grits his teeth growling through them letting out all the pains and suffering he was feeling in that moment but they could not leave him.

"We must carry on young lad," Kames prompts the young man. "I know how much you were looking forward to your new job alongside our now deceased Pharaoh. If we stay here I cannot hide you and we'll be caught."

"Nekta is still over there," The young man said forming fists as gets back up. "I don't want anything bad happening to her either."

"You can't go back and she is the palaces property," Kames denied the young mans thoughtful wishes.

"Then I will fight,"

"You and what army? Because they are all on Pacis' side now." Kames didn't want to speak it truthfully but he wanted to make the young man think rationally.

The young man had nothing else to say because he couldn't come up with anything else at that moment to persuade Kames to help him get his fiancée back so he looks on to the kingdom silently and hopeless like a speck of dust in the wind.

VVVVVV

Nekta stands with the Queen on her royal balcony. Nekta looks off in the great distance on where it was said her man took off. "I still do not believe with all my heart that he killed your king your majesty."

The Queen nods. "I feel that you are correct Nekta," She sighs deeply. "The king trusted and loved him as if he were his own son. I'm fretting that the real murderer is out there right now thinking of his new plan."

Just then the doors open and two guards forcibly take the queen out of the room without questioning. Once she was out and Nekta glances around scared and confused without having any inkling of what is happening. Later Pacis walks through the door dressed in jewels he's never worn before and looked very similar to the Pharaoh's jewels.

"Why am I here?" Nekta asks shivering. The vibe Pacis threw out was very unsettling.

Pacis doesn't answer Nekta straight away, he slithers like a snake towards her and she jumps running into a dresser, ignoring the bruise she just made on her elbow and gets behind the dresser frightened.

"I will not hurt you Nekta," Pacis whispers giving a creepy grin. What made it very creepy was that he is near a stand up plate of fire and the shadows on his face made him appear to look like a demon. "I would never hurt the dear queen."

Nekta narrows her eyes at Pacis. "Queen?"

"Yes and I am made Pharaoh and together this place is ours to rule." Pacis widens his arms as if expecting Nekta to leap onto him, instead Nekta looks at Pacis with disgust.

"I would never rule by your side. I have a fiancée." Nekta exclaims. "Besides it's the Queens duty to make that kind of decision now that the pharaoh is dead."

"The Queen has no authority over me," Pacis says harshly making his way around to Nekta where she is pushed up against the cold wall and Pacis has his arms guarding her on the wall on both sides of her. "Not without her unborn child she can't do anything about it."

Nekta pants as her fear rises with Pacis blocking her escape, his face in hers. It looked like Pacis was about to kiss her and he was. In order to stop it Nekta worked up some spit and spat in his face.

Pacis knocks Nekta down with a back hand slap across her face. He looks down on her wiping her spit from his cheek and eye with an angry look at first and chuckles as if he were drunk. "My apologies, oh my temper does get the best of me at times." He then traces his fingers around Nekta's necklace that the young man gave her and jerks it off.

Nekta lays her hand on the bruise that Pacis gave her as it throbs tremendously.

Pacis continues. "I can see that the lioness needs her privacy, get a good nights sleep princess because in three days you're mine." With that he turns away and closes the double doors behind.

Once Nekta could get up she runs towards the doors and tries to jolt them open but they would not budge. She slams her fist on the door after calling for help and as she gave up she crumbles to the ground and breaks out into tears.


	27. An Open Invitation

**Finally another chapter! College got busy again but it will not ever stop me for good muahahaha. This is a good one so please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day – Earth – SGC<strong>

The SG-1 Team dress in their combat suits and boots as Teal'c stood waiting for them since he is always dressed in his SG suit because he can't leave the primacies of SGC because of him being a Jaffa and carried a Goa'uld symbiote.

"I hope wherever we are going we get a vacation out of it there." Jack snarls.

Sam laughs as she places her hat on the top of her head. "Colonel, I'm sure this mission will be simple, its estimated age is approximately twenty to twenty five years."

"Sam's right," Daniel joins in. "With it being a fresh world organisms would be resilient to-,"

"Daniel!" Jack exclaims loudly. He did not want to hear scientific talk from Daniel or Sam.

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said when silence began to fill around the room. "I believe Sam Carter may be wrong with her theory first off."

Jack tunes everyone out of his head as the discussion continued and he began humming loudly.

"How am I wrong? Logically it would," Sam stops rambling over Jacks humming as the Stargate room door slides open and they walk in as Jack had stopped his loud hums.

General Hammond is up in the control room as the SG-1 team can see him through the stainless glass above across the room from the stargate as it turns on dragging the liquidly worm hole of the gate outwards and came back. He wished them all good luck as usual like he did in every one of their missions.

The team walks up the ramp one by one and went through as the universe pulls them in.

* * *

><p><strong>Arnia – Present Day<strong>

The circular object rotates with an odd mechanical sound that made the Arnian's jump and gasp really terrified.

Ra glances up at it and quickly jolts out of the way and orders the people in the front to move. "Remember the plan." Ra said lastly as a blue liquid took form in the middle of the circular thing and outstretches.

As the liquid pulls back four human figures stand at the foot of the circling gate looking upon everybody that were standing there that were gazing back with vacant expressions. Mostly Ra looked shocked then any of them.

Firstly three of the human figures looked familiar. He recognized Daniel Jackson, the man who had escaped the alien inside of him and the reason why his right hand was gone. Also Jack O'Neill, the guy who brought the bomb onto Abydos to destroy him and the alien. Though those two hardly made him nervous then when he saw the tall, dark muscular Teal'c.

Teal'c he's known for a while when the alien still consumed him, Teal'c is the Guardian of Apophis, the second most threatening Goa'uld out there until after the alien Ra died, that had to make him the first now.

Teal'c eyes Ra and narrows his eyes as Ra sneers. "Jaffa," Ra said and continued to say other few things that no one in the crowd could understand as he gritted through his teeth, but also because he was speaking in an entirely different language too.

Teal'c said something back and again in a different language, the same as Ra's harshly. Teal'c whips his staff up and points it at Ra. The crowd began to scream went crazy trying to cover themselves.

"Teal'c," Jack said laying a hand on the staff lowering it yet still look upon Ra suspiciously.

"Ra?" Daniel shivers looking at him too.

Tirian stands behind Ra and whispers to him from behind his shoulder. "What sort of plan is this?"

Ra ignores Tirian's question and shakes his head no to Daniel's looking at him nervously and then to Jane. Jane looks at him oddly her head tilted in confusion.

"Do not lie," Teal'c said sternly. He kept the staff low but was ready at any given moment to point it back.

"Why don't you tell these people here who you are instead," Ra shot back at Teal'c very angry.

Teal'c taunts his expression became very aggressive. He walks stiffly with the same expression up to Ra, everyone growing nervous and takes him by the shirt with one fast grip dragging him towards the stargate as Ra struggles to get loose.

"Teal'c he's got no weaponry on him," Daniel came into defense.

Jack gets a better look at Ra approaches them as Teal'c continued to drag him up the steps of the stargate. "Well I'll be damned. Remember me Tut?" He said in Ra's face.

"Leave him alone!" Jane screams at them making sure that they see her away from the crowd with an apprehensive look.

"This could just be a look alike you guys," Sam said sorrowfully.

Teal'c studies the young man some more and shakes his head. "No I get a feeling from my symbiote inside that this is Ra."

"Yes his name is Ra," Jane exclaims loudly. "He hasn't done anything wrong so let him go!"

Ra looks at Jane sympathetically. She didn't know because he didn't want to tell her of his frightening past. Instead of looking angry anymore he looked hopeless.

The SG-1 team stands back from Ra, all except Teal'c.

Ra's expression began to scare Jane. "That is you didn't do anything horrible before we met, did you?" She asks him.

Everyone turns to Ra to see what he has to say to Jane. He took in a deep breath and swipes his arm across where Teal'c is grabbing him and he lets go. Ra did not budge to make an escape and kept all of his focus on Jane.

"I did do awful things," Ra stated and his nerves kicked in which made him quiver all over as he continued. "I am over nine thousand years old. I was sixteen like I am now when I was taken aboard a ship on earth where I once lived, I was a good young man and with a bright great future then," He looks at Jane with deep compassion. "Though something happened and I looked for revenge so I became a human host to an alien that no longer consumes me named Ra, who pretended to be a false God and yes he made me do horrible things upon people. I carry his name because I cannot remember my own."

There is a moments silence as Jane looks upon him frightened and somewhat mad then she ever was and ever will be. Jack speaks up. "You know you can always make up a name," Jack sways his hand in an obvious and sarcastic manner. "Just a suggestion."

"I didn't have time to think of one," Ra said without glancing at Jack and still focused on Jane.

Jane glances away from Ra's stuck gaze on her wrapping her arms across each other biting her top lip.

"How did you come here?" Sam asked Ra.

Ra looks down at the ground beneath him. "All I could remember was Ra growing very angry inside of me when the bomb came up into the starship. I left when there was only a few seconds left on the clock."

"Left?" Teal'c raises a lazy brow.

"That I was leaving Ra or he was leaving me." Just thinking about it gave him a migraine. "I was floating through space and I ended up in a meadow here where I met Jane almost instantly."

"Is Jane the loud one I assume?" Jack asked looking at Jane. Ra follows his direction and nods his head. "That's her." He whispers.

"You are not Goa'ulds?" King Tirian quickly asks before some one else intruded in the ever long conversation.

"No," All four of the SG-1 team said at once, Jace continued to say no at least five more times. The King Tirian introduced himself and everyone else except Jane and Ra to the team. Sam and Daniel discussed to the king what they do, about how they explore other worlds using the stargate, the portal to other worlds King Tirian was glad to figure out.

Ra approaches Jane and couldn't find words to say because he knew by looking at her that he had upset her. Jane looks up at him with a cold stare. "I thought we could trust each other with everything." She said and walks away into the woods away from everybody disappointed.

Ra thought it was best not to follow her this time. He's seen her upset but never to this point that felt like there was no return.

The SG-1 team told the king that they would camp out at the stargate to make sure that no Goa'uld or any dangerous predators would get past them. Teal'c wanted to keep Ra with them to have his eyes on him at all time because he was still suspicious of him then the rest of the team. Ra kept his eyes on Teal'c as well for he did not trust him either.

* * *

><p><strong>8,000 B.C.<strong>

Kames and the young man reached the village and no matter how many times Kames would prompt the young man to relax and eat something he would refuse. Kames kept close watch on him because he knew the young man was vulnerable and impulsive enough to sneak right past him and run away back to the palace to reclaim Nekta.

That night when the young man pretended to be asleep the sound of horse hooves came to a halt outside of Kames' hut. "Kames!" Came a loud and familiar roar.

The young man stood up ferociously at Pacis' tone. "Woah," Kames exclaims in a lower voice. "You are going to go hide. He's out probably looking for you."

"Then let me go greet him with my fist," The young man tries to pass through Kames but with Kames being a lot more strongly built then he is kept him away from the door as the footsteps grew louder outside. "Do as I say," Kames pushes him.

The young man listened opening up a door handle on the ground and walks beneath it. Kames closes and hides the door putting more cushions on top of it. There came a knock and Kames opens the door. "Pacis" he bows.

"Pharaoh soon." Pacis said snarky. "Where did you go after our dear Pharaoh was murdered?"

"I was chasing down the murderer of course."

The young man listened on to everything being said under the dark ground, Pacis' voice always made him shiver in an unpleasant way.

"Yet you are here in your tiny little home," Pacis raises his eyebrow. "Why aren't you out there still looking?"

"Pacis I lost sign and his tracks of where he might of went," Kames said apologetically. "Plus my son heard news about what happened and I wanted to be there for him."

"Oh?" Pacis sneers. "And where might your son be right now at this moment that you are here?"

The young man down below leans against rocks that fell beneath him, he turns around seeing moonlight and begins to crawl his way out.

"My son had to go to spear practice," Kames continues.

The young man makes his way out about to dart to the palace when he stopped and realized he could end it with Pacis once and for all now. At his side outside is Kames' weapons on a table where he sharpens them. The young traces his fingers on which weapon he wanted and tightly grips his hand on a dagger. He went and hid behind the hut to wait for Pacis to come out.

"You just think about it Kames," Pacis said opening the door as he came out.

The young man waited, Pacis closes the door and slowly walks towards his horse singing to himself. When he reached a certain point the young man came from behind him with the dagger prepared to slice him open like a piece of loaf bread. He knew he shouldn't have done this but the young man lets out a strong and emotional cry before wanting to strike him.

Pacis turns around and blocks the dagger from striking him in the back. The dagger flew out of the young mans hand and Pacis elbows him beneath his chin and throws his other fist on the young mans stomach hard, then trips him.

The young man lays down on the ground breathless and pants for air. Pacis picks up the dagger and drives it through the ground an inch away from the young mans face. Kames cames walking out of the door at this point. "Pacis no." He plead.

"I wouldn't want to kill him anyways. I want him alive just to see what I will become and who I will be ruling alongside with. That will bring me pleasure more than anything." Pacis smirks bringing the dagger out of the ground.

Kames came up behind the young man and helps him to sit up. The young man frowns at Pacis. "So all of this has to do with me seeing you become Paraoh? Why do you think that would make me think greater of you?" The young man snarls.

"Not only that you foolish brute," Pacis exclaims. "You were going to take everything away from me so I took away something most precious away from you. Your delicate flower."

"Nekta?" The young man said with raised eyebrows in a shocked way.

Pacis grins and throws him the pieces of the engagement necklace to him. Anger grew in the young man again. "You son of a bitch!" He was about to attack but Kames held him back.

Pacis laughs jumping on top his horse. "She will be my wife within three days. You know I am giving you an open invitation." He laughs some more and kicks at his horses side to go.

Kames and the young man watch as he takes off and disappears into the night.

"I have to stop him," The young man said. "We must gather all the men in the village and stop him!" He repeated.

"Listen to me now," Kames grabs the young mans attention. "What makes you think war will work?"

"Pacis said it himself," The young man said rationally. "He's giving me an open invitation."


	28. What Hurts The Most

**Hiya! :D**

**I hope you readers enjoyed the last chapter. I wrote this all day as I watched Disney's Hercules and now I'm watching The Lion King on abc Family. I love how great movies like these could push me to write. Absolutely love that line "People do crazy things when they are in love." from Hercules. I'm going to try and name a chapter in this fandom with that quote. It's so precious.**

**Anyways enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Arnia - Present Day<strong>

To get rid of some of the anger building up in her Jane went out to practice her archery on the dart boards behind her home. She did badly as her brothers. Deep down behind her anger she felt both devastated and hurt. Out of all the people she thought she could trust, she knew now she could never love someone and stuck that to her true instinct again because she felt she would only be let down.

What hurt the most is that Ra kept coming into her head when she was wanting to forget, she wanted to forget that the whole week of romance with Ra had never existed. No matter how hard he was there.

Jane wanted to concentrate on doing something else and walks up towards the house where her father the King Tirian met her going out. "Come here," He finger motions to Jane to come with a firm expression on his face.

Jane bites down on her bottom lip nervously as she walks towards him. "Father if this is about Ra and I nothing else is going to happen between me and him I promise."

Tirian looked even more infuriated and Jane soon realized instantly that what she had just said wasn't the topic on her father's mind and knew she was going to have to get ready for a big punishment coming her way with whatever else was bothering him.

"I spoke to your professor today," King Tirian said crossing his arms. "He said that you didn't show up for your last final exam."

Jane thought and soon remembered that moment as if it never happened and found it embarrassingly odd that she had forgotten all about it. "Father I was going to tell you."

"When exactly Jane?" He exclaims. "That exam was days before I left. When were you going to tell me?"

"I was," Jane replies in a vulnerable tone. "After the Ball I was going to tell you because you were so stressed out then and,-"

"That was irrational of you Jane," Tirian points at her and Jane shoots back scared that her father might've actually hit her.

Tirian continues. "Anyways I consider us both lucky that he is actually accepting that you go and take it tomorrow. Jane if you don't pass this exam then you'll disgrace our country and the Lone Islands."

Jane winces and slightly nods her head. "I'm sorry that I am a disgrace to you."

"Jane you didn't listen," King Tirian said shaking his head. No, Jane knew exactly what she was saying and what he was saying as well. Jane just chose not to think like her father. "Yes I am," Jane replied crystal clear. "Sure if I don't pass it then everyone in Arnia will think I missed a great opportunity to be queen, even you. But you have been so selfish over me for the last few years. You don't care what I want in life. You just want to give me away."

Tirian's angry expression withers away and he said nothing else and couldn't find the right words to say to Jane. Jane rolls her eyes and walks to the door. "Also just so you know," Jane turns around for one last remark. "I will pass it so you can get what you want as always."

Jane goes straight up to her room and lays on her bed until she fell asleep.

Tirian thought through everything Jane had told him that night. Jill even left him alone with his thoughts instead of lecturing him like she usually did when he had problems with Jane. He never really knew what Jane wanted out of life, but what got him the most is that this was the first real personal conversation he's had with Jane in a few years.

King Tirian felt a bond that he used to have with his daughter finally breaking.

VVVVVVVV

Back at the Stargate the sun began to set as the SG-1 team finally got their two tents set up. Sam got first call to watch Ra that night while Jack, Daniel and Teal'c stayed in the other tent playing Bullshit, the card game.

Sam and Ra could hear a few arguments from them, sometimes Sam would chuckle in a low tone when it was Jack that argued over the game. Ra was silent in a corner of the tent resting his back and head as he leans against the thick fabric with his eyes wide open looking the opposite way from Sam.

Sam places her gun away because she didn't feel threatened by Ra. To her he seemed like a real typical teenager instead of a host for a Goa'uld. "I'm really sorry about all of this. I wish that there were some way to prove to Teal'c that you aren't carrying a Goa'uld symbiote."

It took a while for Ra to glance Sam's way. "That's the bad thing about Jaffa's. I'm actually surprised you all trust him. They can be very deceiving at most times."

"He rescued us from Apophis," Sam takes her hat off and sets it on a box beside her where she sat down. "He actually deceived his own master to free most of the slaves on the planet Chulak." Sam pauses for a few seconds. "So in a way he is good."

Ra had nothing else to say on the matter about Teal'c or Apophis at that as well. He disliked them both greatly. "It was not a Goa'uld symbiote that inhabited me."

Sam looks interested and actually came to sit closer to Ra. "Could you please tell me what did?" She knew this would go great with a thesis on her studies so far with the SG-1.

"I remember being brought into the ship and standing face to face with it. Ra had already inhabited a different species that was already dying so he came out of his host and into me."

"Yes that is what Goa'ulds do don't they?" Sam asked in a bit of confusion.

"This wasn't a Goa'uld though," Ra explained. "It was a transparent being of some kind that went into me. It didn't hurt at all. It did take control of everything I did and erased most of my memories."

"How did you know he erased your memories?"

"I knew as they began to come back when I met Jane here. I know that I was somebody other than a false God I couldn't control." Ra said.

Sam smiles, "So I take it that girl Jane reminded you of someone special you once knew."

A grin forms on Ra's face. "Do you believe that reincarnation is an offer of second chances?"

Sam knew exactly what he meant and although she preferred to think more logically than reincarnation she nods her head anyways. "Yes." At that moment Sam witnessed as Ra's face seemed to glow on the topic of Jane. That made her realize 100 percent that he was no longer a host, no Goa'uld or whatever he was would react in a loving was as he did.

"I really messed up for not telling her the whole truth about who I was," Ra said. "I want her back."

"She'll probably come around soon." Sam said in a comforting tone. "The way how she stood up for you today really shows how much she cares for you." Sam notices Ra's wrist where he lost his right hand on Abydos and how it hadn't healed. She continued. "Daniel told me about you losing a hand from the stargate rays. I'm surprised it hasn't healed yet."

Sam asked his permission if she could see it, Ra obliged giving Sam his arm. "It's getting better," Ra said. "It's only been two in a half weeks since so,-"

"Weeks?" Sam spoke spontaneously which made Ra jump and stopped what he was saying. "It's been two years since the mission."

Ra raises his eyebrows at her. It couldn't have been that long, he thought.

VVVVVV

King Tirian and his Queen Jill began to get ready for bed and the talk he had with his daughter Jane was still upsetting him. "Do you believe I'm rushing Jane into doing something she doesn't want to do?"

Queen Jill lightly chuckles as she fixes her side of the bed and pillows. "Have you ever talked or asked her about it?" she asked sarcastically.

"I didn't know I would have to, I always thought that she was well prepared for this" Tirian argues in an exclaiming whisper.

"You thought Tirian, you didn't know." Queen Jill said pulling the covers over and sinks down into bed. "You didn't know because it was something you wanted her to do and you've completely shut her out the last few years."

Tirian looked a lot more sympathetic. It was what Jane had told him. Queen Jill sighs. "Tirian I don't want to make you feel any worse, but it's true. I don't blame dear Jane for feeling like you are very ready to give her off and so young too. Back on earth this would be considered a disgrace."

"Well here it is very different Jill," King Tirian shakes his head.

"Hm," Queen Jill said with a pondering face tapping her chin with her fingers. "Something reminds me of this, perhaps it was how we got together. Your mother and kingdom wanted to see you marry off that princess from Archenland but you didn't love her,"

"And then you came along," King Tirian said smiling down on her.

"And wont you look at us now," Queen Jill said. "No disgrace came out of it and everyone turned out happy." She pulls on her husband's wrists to join her in bed. "It's not too late to earn your daughter back."

King Tirian wraps his arm around his wife and she snuggles up closely to him looking up into his eyes. "Jill?"

"Yes?" Queen Jill asks.

"I see you."

Queen Jill smiles and pecks the tip of King Tirian's nose. "I see you." They both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>8,000 B.C.<strong>

"What's not to get?!" The young man exclaims to the men in the village that he and Kames gathered up. "This man Pacis murdered our own Pharaoh so he could take his place."

A lot of the men would reply that whatever happened was not their business and were not going to open war upon the palace. "We cannot do that!" Spoke one of the men in the village. "If we did those guards would burn our village and pick off on our families."

The young man sighs but realized he was right. There was a huge risk factor that if everything didn't go according to plan it would place the families in a lot of danger.

The men dismiss themselves away from the gathering. "Sorry," Kames told the young man.

"Don't be," The young man said firmly. "I'm still going back with or without all of them."

He walks from Kames' side and mounts on his horse. "Wait wait!" Kames calls from behind waving his hands.

"Kames I've already decided and I'm sticking to it," The young man said defending himself. "I'm going and there's nothing you could say or do that'll be able to stop me."

"I'm coming along with you so hold your horse," Kames said darting over to his stirrup on his horse and swings leg around. "Once we reach the nile we'll talk strategy plans."

The young man grins at Kames and they were off back to the Palace.


	29. Iris

**Hello guys! First off I would love to thank most of you for the continuous reviews and gaining more fans. There's just one thing that irked me about a recent reviewer. While I liked the feedback I did not like that you called another Ra/OC story crap. I'll admit I'm not a huge Mary Sue fan like you stated but do not and please people in the future rephrase from doing so. It's not nice, please critique my work only.**_  
><em>

**Sorry if the chapter seems a bit short or slow I'm really just not feeling good and I'm busy too. However I really want to finish this story soon.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Netos came into the control room of the starship. "Jaffa's are we now ready?" The Jaffas nod and bow at his question.<em>

* * *

><p>Arnia – Present Day<p>

Sam talked with the rest of the SG-1 team that night with what she had discovered about the world of Arnia with Ra. That there was either a time difference or Ra's host had traveled through space that lasted 2 years somehow going the speed of light.

In the morning Sam wanted to go have a look around the peaceful land and Jack obliged himself to go out with her as Teal'c and Daniel kept watch on Ra. Ra was the only one that night that hadn't gotten any sleep at all. The conflict between him and Jane was still putting him down that every time he would close his eyes he would see the disappointment on her face. Dark sleepless circles had formed around the corners and below his eyelids.

Most of all Ra was scared that he and Jane would be apart after this. He glances at Teal'c. Does this Jaffa ever change his expression? He though. Teal'c had been giving Ra the same glare since yesterday, not even a gust of stingers would make him blink. Every time Ra would look at the Jaffa glancing back at him, he couldn't do it for too long or over just a few seconds, he could not. The sneering look in the eyes of Teal'c intimidated him more then he felt when he was still a host to the alien.

Ra had to remember he was no longer the threatening false God that he was so if he were to go against Teal'c anymore he'd be outnumbered, literally.

When Ra looks at Daniel he only glanced at the side of his left eye instead of looking straight ahead at him, he was nervous to do so as he still remembered what had happened and how his alien threatened his life and friends. Also he was the one responsible for his right hand being gone. While he still could not blame him for it being done, it was still angering him.

Nothing was being said between anyone, not even Teal'c or Daniel broke the silence between each other for the first ten to fifteen minutes it felt like. "Does it still hurt?" Daniel asks in a shaky voice to Ra.

Ra looks at Daniel surprised that he would even talk to him. "Somewhat it does every now and then," Ra shrugs. "Though not as bad like it was at first."

There was another moments silence after Daniel nods as he confirmed what Ra had told him. They both knew that if they were to bond a friendship it would take some more time.

VVVVVVV

Sam and Jack made their way into a small village as the sun came to its' highest, the one close to where Jane and her family lives. The strong and sweet aroma of bakery and cooked meat filled the air as they came walking through. "It seems these people are no different from us." Jack said as he speculated the small villa and the people in there.

"Exactly," Sam said looking around her surroundings interestingly. "It seems as though these people take after the ones on Chulak, only a lot more peaceful."

Some of the people came up to Jack and Sam offering them baked breads, sausage, French toast, and fruits. They greatly appreciated it and were going to take it all back to their base. Sam then caught of glimpse of Jane walking into the village with her twin brother Tristan from a distance. He goes off into one of the villas as Jane who looked sleepless like Ra makes her way to an outdoor market.

Sam excuses herself from Jack and stands next to Jane. "Hello." Sam said and Jane glances at her from the corner of her eye. "Hey." Jane replies sort of jaded but manages a short smile at the end.

"You know Ra has been missing you a lot since yesterday." Sam said.

Jane pretended to know that name 'Ra' as she tilts her head in thinking. "I do not know this Ra person you speak of or why he would be missing me." Jane pauses as she gathers a small crate of fruits and continues. "As soon as he realizes his real name and can know how to tell the truth," Jane didn't want to talk about it anymore and bites her bottom lip. "Sorry, but I have an exam to go do."

"Jane," Sam spoke softly and as Jane had already began to walk off she quickly halts heaving in the air roughly as her expression was clearly upsetting. Sam caught up with Jane. "It's not his fault okay, it's a bit more complicated."

Jane winces. "I know he can't remember, but he could've at least been honest. I would've understood and he said himself that I could trust him. How can I now?" Jane said keeping her tone down so no one would stare nor hear her or else they would gossip this everywhere.

"Deep down he might've been scared to tell you that part of his life. He wanted to show you the real him not who he was forced to be with no control at all." Sam explained. "It was also to protect you as well."

"Protect me?" Jane asks.

"He didn't want you to know the secrets in the universe," Sam's tone became lower. "If you know too much then the Goa'uld would see you as a threat, especially being involved with a previous host."

Sam looked at Jane as it was obvious the girl started to change her perspective and ponders. After several seconds Jane looks back up to Sam. "I still need to get to my exam on time." Sam nods and moves out of Jane's way to let her pass by.

Jane walks her usual route to the schoolhouse. It felt like a regular school day to her and got side tracked a couple of times. She was brought back to reality when passing through the spot where she had seen Ra and took care of him that day. She shakes her head, everything was reminding her of Ra. Even when she tried to go to bed her strange childhood dreams came back of the man with no name who reminded her greatly of Ra, and she kept waking up upon seeing his face.

Jane's professor stood at the foot of the schoolhouse as he waited for her. "Think you'll do good over your long break?"

"I'm hoping to." Jane said as they both walk in and Jane sat in her regular seat and her professor came up with the long paged exam.

"I'm giving you an hour and a half to complete it." He said sternly handing her a pencil. Jane takes it and nods as she looks over it.

VVVVVV

There came a loud coordinate signal outside of the SG-1 base camp. It was loud enough to shake Ra out of his sleep when he couldn't stay up any longer. Daniel tilts his head in many ways as Teal'c only sways his eyes back and forth.

"Is that the Stargate?" Daniel spontaneously spoke when no one said anything.

"Indeed." Teal'c said as he stiffly gets up to his feet and the sound of the wormhole came then afterwards the language of Jaffa's.

"Jaffa Kree!" A loud husky voice said upon their arrival outside the tent. Teal'c took a much firmer grip of his staff walking to go outside and Daniel gets up to quickly follow the so did Ra. Daniel turns and holds his hand up in front of Ra. "Sorry but I don't want you to be seen before them." Daniel said picking up a staff for himself.

"Well I want to help," Ra said a bit annoyed. "I want to protect the people here more than you do."

"What the hell," Daniel grunts in a sotto handing Ra a staff for himself. Ra grins and follows Daniel out with him as Teal'c already began to defend himself in front of five Jaffa's hiding himself behind a boulder and glares at the sight of Ra with a staff. "Daniel Jackson what were you thinking?"

"He wants to help Teal'c," Daniel calls back and Ra aims at a Jaffa that came around the corner about to shoot Teal'c and Ra gave the blow from the staff first and shot the Jaffa in the torso.

Teal'c glances at the Jaffa as he laid on the ground lifeless and looks back at Ra with wide eyes in almost shocking but thankful way, though Ra kept his eyes and brows narrowed on Teal'c.

VVVVVV

Jane really couldn't concentrate on her exams. She couldn't get the talk she had with Sam Carter out of her head, nor the talks between her and her father. So much was building in Jane's mind then in there that she wasn't even noticing the questions anymore and just put down an answer, any answer without really paying attention.

Words and lectures from everyone swarmed through her head, memories of her and Ra, those simple little touches they first did tingled all around her skin as if she were living those moments again with him. She just couldn't let go of that feeling.

Jane finishes off the test fully well knowing what she was going to get herself into. She knew what she wanted more than anything now.

VVVVVV

The fight at the SG-1 base went on and on. The Jaffa's that Ra, Daniel and Teal'c shot with the staffs came back from the dead because of the Goa'uld symbiotes they carried within their bodies rejuvenated themselves.

There was no way they could fight them off unless if they were to take out their Goa'ulds from their stomachs. All of a sudden one of the Jaffa's ambushed Ra from behind yanking his long hair and pulls him towards the stargate.

Ra tried many ways to free himself from the Jaffa and was fast at trying to do so but the Jaffa is more built and taller than him. "Jaffa's!" The Jaffa screamed as he pressed coordinates on the stargates control panel. The Jaffa's kept blasting their staffs at Teal'c and Daniel before the stargates wormhole formed and the Jaffa with Ra throws him in harshly and follows with the other Jaffa's following until the iris closed.

Teal'c tried running in after them and was too late. "I knew it!" Teal'c threw a stiff tantrum. "This must've been Ra's plan all along."

"Teal'c don't be too hasty," Daniel tries to calm Teal'c down.

Teal'c furrows his brows and lips in an angry manner at Daniel. He knew he could be wrong about him all along too but his life was saved by him too. Teal'c didn't know what to believe about this Ra's host. Soon they will have to explain this to Jack O'Neill and Sam Carter when they would return and that Ra was now gone through the stargate taken by Jaffa's.


	30. Reclaim What Is Lost

**Hey guys. Just to let you know in case you were wondering I feel a lot better now then I did days ago so here is a longer and more epic chapter in a while. I'm so inspired now that this story is getting pretty close to being done and I can't wait to start the sequel which is now in the works.**

**I've been rediscovering some classic music I used to listen to as a small child and picked up on Patti Smith's "Because the Night" again. Such a beautiful song.**

**Anyways enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>8,000 B.C.<strong>

Kames starts a small fire and shows a bunch of plan strategies near the Nile River in the pitch black by drawing in the sand with a stick on how some of the plans would work in order for the young man to help Nekta escape from the palace. They ended up going about it an easier way. Kames knew that there would be guards swarming everywhere so he was going to create a diversion while the young man could slip into the chambers without being seen.

After the strategies were discussed again Kames and the young man stomp out the fire and kick the ashes into the river to rid evidence that someone had stopped there.

Before they mounted onto the horses Kames gave the young man a long hooded cloak from the side of his houses sack underneath the saddle. "Put it on now. It's dark enough that hardly anyone could notice you."

Kames was right, the young man thought as he slipped into the cloak. It was dark enough to match the twilight sky. He slings his leg across the saddle of his horse and Kames reminds him to follow him into the crop fields, he didn't want him to do anything stupid. The young man only tells Kames to relax and they continue on.

Upon reaching their destination Kames takes a slight detour towards the crops and the young man follows after his horse behind him. Kames mounts off his horse when they got deep into the high crops and the young man does the same. "We have to be very quiet when we get up there and I will distract everyone so you can sneak through."

The young man just nods his head as they walked through the muddy areas quietly until they came closer to the gate. Kames stretches his arm out to stop the young man from stepping further. Kames glanced around the corner of the gate and spots three guards on the lookout, but there could be more out there that he couldn't see yet.

"I can only see a few guards out there," Kames told the young man who stood by his side. "I know that there has to be some hidden in the darkness up top the roofs."

Kames had thought about another plan and soon came up with one. The young man was now getting jitters inside of him. He longed to have already rescued Nekta by now. "Come on Kames."

"Wait a minute boy," Kames shushes him. "We are going to have to go for another escape plan." Kames tells the young man of his plan by whispering lowly in his ear. The young man nods when he gathers all the information up and understood it knowing that it could just work.

The young man pulls his the hood of his cloak over his eyes and looks down at the ground as he walks behind Kames following his footsteps. "Halt right there," One of the guards announces after Kames and the young man made their way past the gate.

"It is only I, Dimrikus." Kames shoots his hands up and reveals that it is him. The guard narrows his eyes as he brings his torch over his way. "What's your business here late at night Kames?" He asks bitterly.

"I have brought Pacis another fore seeker," Kames said as he yanks the young mans arm for the guards to see him. "He traveled a fair way from Persia across the great Red Sea."

One of the guards tries to bring the hood up and the young man grips the guards wrist tightly. Kames quickly loosens the young man's grip. "He also does not like to be seen. It is a disgrace within his culture to look upon a fore seeker." Kames ad-libbed.

That was well done, the young man thought as he untangles his tight fingers from the guards wrist.

"Is this from the words of Pacis?" one of the guards asks from behind them.

"Of course," Kames replies harshly. "I'm sure you know well how he bombarded into my home last night."

The guard glares at him and tells the other guards to let them through. "Escort them both up to Pacis' chambers as well." He added.

"I'm sure we could go up there and manage well enough to see him ourselves, no need for escorting a guard such as myself," Kames proudly states as he and the young man began walking closer to the palace.

"Might you want to know where his chambers are now at?"

"No," Kames replies immediately. "I have a fore seeker with me you blabbering moron." He murmurs the last part so the guard wouldn't hear him.

All of a sudden a sicklesword, one that belongs to the guards fell from the young mans belt beneath his cloak and it's hard on the stone pavement ground below and he stops not knowing whether to pick it back up because he knew it was already seen so he couldn't hide it in time, so he waited for Kames to tell him what to do.

"Kames," The guard said again. "Why does your fore seeker you bring forth have one of our very own made weapons?"

Kames tries to think of something however he thought too long already so he takes his sicklesword out and swings it toward the guard who had already pulled his out and their swords collide above their heads as the both tried to give a blow. Kames circles his sword to where the guard lost grip of it and flies out of his hand, Kames then slashes the guards throat. "Kid go, go now!" Kames yells to the young man who had watched him and was ready to attack anyone who would come up to him.

Before anyone had a chance to reach him the young man grabs his sword when rushing guards on the platform began throwing their spears at him and he rushes up the palaces steps, his hood coming off revealing his wanted face for the murder of their Pharaoh that he didn't commit.

The young man reaches the top of the steps and grabs a load of five spears as he closes the double entry doors and pushes the spears through the handles. He had no time to add more to hold them off a little longer. So at the first blows of the guards kicking and pushing on the doors to try and get them open the young man made quick haste grabbing a torch and searches through the castle quickly, "Nekta?!" He screams.

He didn't care how loud he was being, he was going to find her and they were going to get out. That was his mindset. He'd also hoped that Kames was doing alright outside fighting all the guards off. If it were not for Kames he knew that he wouldn't have gotten this far.

There was no reply yet so the young man went further up the steps. He was starting to say her name again when suddenly he felt a sharp swing on his face below his left eye. It did not completely knock him down as he caught himself. Looking up he saw Typhon standing in his way ready to pierce him with a knife.

The young man shoots his hands up in surrendering way even though he is not going to. "Wait Typhon, wait." The young man wanted a chance to speak with him. "I did not murder our Pharaoh. It was Pacis he,-"

Typhon interrupts him. "Shut up!" He exclaims. "You really have a problem with letting things slip right before mind and eyes that I'm actually surprised it hasn't made you blind yet."

"What are you talking about?" The young man asks confused but in a very serious tone.

"It isn't fair that the Pharaoh preferred you over someone like me, his own blood, his own nephew." Typhon spoke bitterly between his angry gritting teeth.

"I didn't know that you were related, and I'm sorry if you feel that way,"

"I'm sorry?" Typhon mocked growing angrier. "Sorry that you took my position? It was rightfully mine and you grabbed it away from me!"

"Typhon," The young man puts his hands up again as he begins to step back from him. "You are starting to sound a lot like Pacis."

"Don't you say that about our new pharaoh you insolent fool," Typhon points his knife at the young man. "He also helped me get the position that I rightfully deserved."

"He only helped you because he took the place of something better for him," The young man began to exclaim back to Typhon. "He wanted the position our Pharaoh gave me and wanted to kill me for it. If it were in your situation if the Pharaoh wanted you to do it, it would be the same."

"Yes well I didn't, did I?" Typhon raises his eyebrows. "That's where you are wrong again. I'm the one who dived that spear into the pharaoh."

The young man narrows his expression at Typhon. "Why would you murder your own uncle Typhon?"

"Because, Pacis promised me that when I did I would get the position I was ready to take before you ever showed up here." Typhon lifts his knife ready to stab through the young man while gripping his cloak when a whirling noise was heard behind Typhon and struck him.

Typhon lets go of the young man and falls down the flight of steps below into the darkness. At the top of the stairs stood Zuka, he had always been a very great friend to the young man. "I can't believe I just killed him." Zuka said as he begins to shake with his hand still lifted after he threw his knife.

"Typhon had lost himself anyways," The young man comes up and greets his friend. "It's alright Zuka." He got his friend to calm down. "Zuka do you know where Pacis keeps Nekta in here?"

Zuka could now concentrate, "She's um, she's being held in the Pharaoh's and Queen's chamber. I'll back by your side friend."

The young man manages Zuka a grin as they walk through the corridors and steps to reach the room when unfortunately guards were being heard shouting throughout the palace above and below them marching as well. "Ever since Pacis took over he's gathered more guards surrounding the palace like an army."

They stopped trying to figure out which way to go and Zuka catches a window, he lifts his head to look out and above him was the chambers balcony at least twenty five feet away above them.

Zuka comes back in and hands over a long and sharpened arrowhead from his sack to the young man. "Tie that rope behind you and hook it up to the balcony above, that's the chamber where Nekta stays. I'll go and stall the other guards."

The young man does as Zuka said and calmly while in a hurry ties the rope to the arrowhead. He then runs to the window and glances out as he looks above him, he could see the balcony Zuka talked about. Bringing his arms out for extra length he whips the arrowhead above forming a lasso and throws it towards the balcony where it wraps around the banister and tightens for him to be able to climb up.

VVVVVV

Nekta wakes up from a lounging couch at the sound of the arrowhead locking on the banister on the outside balcony. She quickly gets up pushing the shear balcony curtains out of the way and looks over the steep drop when she discovered the arrowhead.

Below the young man was beginning to climb up on the rope to the balcony. "Oh my gosh," Nekta exclaims happily. The young man looks up to see her and begins to climb up at a quicker pace.

Nekta reaches out to him and the young man takes her hand and soon both when she helped him help himself onto the balcony.

They took a moment to gaze at each other. The young man caressed Nekta's face as she ran her fingers through his long dark curls and they embraced tightly. "Come Nekta, we must get out of here fast." He leads her to the rope and already the guards came back and discovered it. "There he is!" One of them pointed so the young man took his sword and chopped the rope.

"We need to find another way out of here," The young man glances around as he held Nekta's hand in his.

"The only way out is through the entry way into here and those are the doors." Nekta said in a horrific tone. "They're locked and there's no other way out."

"There has to be," Ra keeps looking around. He checked the walls and the floor as he pushed things over. Nekta calls him to stop. He stood as did and pondered deeply about what Zuka had told him about the secret passageways all throughout the palace a few years back when they were still little kids.

The young man threw the food banquet by all fours and beneath it laid a hinge to pull open. Before the young man could do so Pacis bursts the doors open and guards follow behind him. "I know I gave you an open invitation but I did not expect you to crash in so early." Pacis said to the young man.

"Well you know what they say," The young man was saying when the guards took his arms behind his back and did the same with Nekta when she failed to comply with them when she tried to fight off the guards holding the young man back.

"No I don't want to know what they say," Pacis said firmly as he grabbed the young mans chin.

"Please stop and why are you doing this to us?" Nekta exclaims. "Just leave us alone you've got what you already truly wanted haven't you?"

Pacis chuckles and punches the young man hard near his stomach, the young man gasps and falls down. "Pacis stop it!" Nekta screams ferociously in tears now.

Pacis laughs some more from Nekta's reactions and kicks the young man a last time. "Put him in the cellar. I still want him alive. He looks down at the young man again as the guards picked him up to his feet again. Only just a couple of more days sunny." The young man glares up at him.

After that the guards drag the young man out of the room and Pacis closes the doors after he leaves. "No!" The young man shouts back trying to break free as he continued to struggle with the guards. And within a few seconds later one of them bashed the young man over his head with their sword hilt.

The young man faints into blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>Arnia – Present Day<strong>

Jane turns in her exam an hour later after receiving it. "How do you think you did little miss princess?" Her professor asked.

Jane nods her head. "Perfectly well, I know exactly which direction I want to go in. Thank you." She shakes his hand and takes her leave. She wanted to get to the SG-1 base as fast as she could hoping she wouldn't be too late if they were going to leave and Ra would go with them.

Ciera stops Jane by getting in her way and gripping her arms. "Where are you going in such a hurry at this hour Jane? Is it to cheat on poor Lord Rufus?"

"Let go and get out of my way Ciera," Jane said in a stern tone.

"I can understand, with you being a looser of a princess and all, King Ra of the Dorks is your perfect match." As she said that her friends behind her began to laugh with her as well.

Jane stops in her tracks and slowly whips her head around then her full body as she narrows her eyes and struck Ciera across her right cheek on her face with a loud echo coming after the slap. Everyone stopped laughing and Ciera gasps in shock with wide eyes having nothing to say.

"Ra was right," Jane sneered with a smug grin on her face. "You did deserve that."

After all that Jane continued on her way to the stargate. Upon arriving she was happy to see that everything was still there so she smiles excitingly as she pushes further. She can see the team however there was no sign of Ra being around anywhere.

The members of the SG-1 Team looked extremely upset as Jane came closer to the camp.

"What do you mean you let Ra fight?!" Jack exclaims towards Daniel. "I should've known this was going to happen and Teal'c why? "

Teal'c didn't say anything as glanced towards Jane who was hiding beside the edge of the tent. She calmly comes out when everyone began to stare at her. "What happened to Ra?"

"Ra was taken through the stargate honey," Sam said sympathetically as she saw the vacant expression on Jane's face.

"How did it happen? I mean, w- was he doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing or?" Jane begins to shiver as she became very upset. Sam comes over and gives Jane a comforting hug. "No from what Teal'c and Daniel had to say he fought beside them when a Goa'uld's Jaffa's came through and attacked, they just took Ra somewhere."

"I'm sorry," Jane releases from Sam's hug. "But do you people perhaps know where they took him?"

"They must think that when they saw Ra they thought it was actually Ra," Daniel said.

"Daniel," Jack looks at him dumbfounded. "Of course it is Ra, even Ra himself admitted it to being him."

"I know that Jack," Daniel shakes hands as he continued to think. "If what he says is true then he is just considered an actual human being instead of someone's host anymore, so what I am saying is that,-"

"They must think that he still a system lord." Sam said in continuation that Daniel was trying to explain. Daniel points to Sam, "Exactly." He said.

They were all quiet for a moment until Jane had another question to ask them. "Well what would happen to him if they think that he is?"

Sam, Jack and Daniel shook their heads not knowing what would actually happen to him up there so they all turned their attention to Teal'c. "Well considering that a lot of the system lords out feel threatened of Ra the system lord they would probably kill or isolate him somewhere. But if he is not the system lord anymore then he will become a host of another which is a much massive possibility."

Jane felt fear in the pit of her stomach. Both ways were not good news at all. Suddenly some blue static formed into the sky above them and they watched as a dark figure began to come down towards the land.

"What is that?" Jane asked.

"That would be a Goa'uld Starship," Jack said in reply.

"And the one that Ra would possibly be on too," Sam said hoping to give Jane some hope of them getting Ra back.


	31. The Negotiation

**I am so sorry about this chapter being so short. I wanted to make this chapter a stand alone. Chapter 32 will be a lot longer, I promise.**

**I'm having more projects being done in college and work got a bit hectic last week and this weekend I was out having fun, so sorry if I don't update quickly like I said I would, however I'm not going to stop with this story. It's going to be completed, that I promise.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The entire room is dark with only one soft blue light that beams on Ra. "Where am I?" His voice echoed against the walls.<p>

There was a few moments silence in the room when a deep raspy voice was heard in a corner some where. His voice was bouncing off the walls and there had to be more than four corners. "Does this not invigorate your memory?"

Ra grunts almost impatiently. "How could it if I can't see anything around me. I cannot even see you." He waits for another reply but it never came. "I will ask you again, where am I and why was I brought here?"

The still deep voice is heard chuckling and a few others were following his amusing laugh too as Ra could hear and sense. "Why does my question amuse all of you?" Ra began to grow annoyed.

"You've been a host to a Supreme Lord for many years, I recognize your face, you've just now been through a stargate for possibly the millionth to get here so where do you think you are and why you are standing in my presence?" The raspy voice asked in a tone that also sounded like it could be an answer.

"Who are you?" Ra tries to adjust his eyes in the darkness to see as he spoke sternly and felt a nervous knot in the pit of his stomach.

"You like to ask a lot of question don't you boy?"

Ra had no answer to reply back to the mysterious voice with. Instead he did indeed think of another question to ask. "Why are you here? These people are trying to start a new life on a new planet so leave them alone."

"Is that a threat human?" The voice grew louder and there came a screeching noise that echoed tremendously around the room that Ra slammed his palm and wrist tightly around his ears. Ra was very sure that he saw a pair of yellow eyes glow in the dark in front of him.

"Stop!" Ra exclaims.

The noise increased greatly and came to an abrupt stop. "I am a goa'uld, one you used to know but if I show you my appearance I'm positive you will not be able to recognize me."

"What does that have to do with anything I am talking about?" Ra winces in confusion growing aggravated again.

The voice chuckles again and no one had joined him as they did previously. "Even though the Sun God does not live in you any longer you still carry his me, me traits." There was a few seconds of silence before the voice continued. "And to answer your question, it's our way. Surely you would know that since you are one of the oldest human hosts that had ever lived."

"I want you to leave these people alone." Ra narrows his eyes into the darkness where the invisible Goa'uld may be.

"What makes you think I would listen to you?" The voice said in a sneer tone. "Human?"

Ra ponders back about the goa'ulds and thought of any weaknesses they possessed. If only he could remember. The more he became human again after meeting Jane the more his mind seemed to have dissipated about being a supreme lord's host at all. He tried as hard as he could to dig a bit deeper. He only thought of one thing that the goa'ulds strongly desired.

"How about a negotiation?" Ra requests his offer.

The room was very still and quiet then. A boiler of steam sounded off in maybe the next room Ra thought. He's heard it before in the past and that was his first clue of realizing where he was. "So how about it?" Ra asks after a minute went by of complete silence.

"I have been seeking another host," The voice said in a thoughtful tone still thinking.

"None of those people of which you seek," Ra said firmly.

"Don't be so hasty human!" The voice exclaims. "I speak about you. If you will take the place as my new host I will forget all about this world and the people on there."

Now Ra had to think. Could he do something like his again? Go through all the tortures of having something controlling him at all times and bringing despair upon the innocents? He then thought about losing Jane, the same person he felt he's known his whole entire life. Ra wanted to protect her more than anything that he will risk his own life doing so. "Agreed." He said, biting down on his lip hoping he was making the right choice.

"This may hurt just a little," The voice said and from behind Ra a slithering symbiote flies to Ra's neck and digs deep down into his flesh near the spine. Ra bellows a loud scream as it was being done and the symbiote made its' way inside of him.


	32. The Way It Is

**Okay so this only took me one day to write, and I'm very happy and proud about that. Lots of flashbacks in this one and we are getting close to the battle that took place in 8,000 BC Egypt.**

**Please enjoy and I'll update again as soon as possible :)**

* * *

><p><strong>8,000 B.C.<strong>

The guards toss the young man in through the cellars hatch in the ground. The young man was coming around again, opening his eyelids halfway after getting knocked out. He landed on a hay sack about ten feet below where he was thrown.

The young man looks up towards the light coming in from the hatch door being up and it closes automatically and the lights came in faintly through the holes on the top of the hatch, he sighs in grieve and begins to rub the back of neck turning his head clockwise and then the other way around getting trying to get rid of the sore feeling he got.

"Is that you lad?" A familiar voice announced in the darkness that it made the young man's' insides jump and tilts his face to the noise.

"Kames?" The young man asks feeling a little relieved to hear his voice.

"It is me," Kames said and the young man could hear a ruffling sound of rocks being scraped together and a spark of fire hits a cloth wrapped around a torch. The lit up a lot more then the light in the room above them did.

The young man could see many great lengths of the cellar, it had to be at least 50 feet wide for the number of people he saw staring his way. There to be about fifty or sixty of them in that room. The limestone's surrounding them were wet and stunk of mold, there was also a rotting smell that seeped through the atmosphere of the place.

"You look horrid," Kames continued to say looking at the young man with gawking eyes as he helped him sit straight up.

The young man heaves and sighs again as he sits up, his stomach stung and hurt massively after being punched and kicked there multiple times now. "It was I that did horrid. I came too close to getting Nekta out of there until we got ambushed."

Kames could tell that the young man's anger was building up tremendously to where it looked like he was placing an abnormal danger to himself. He used limbs lethargically and a line of blood dripped down his face where he was struck on the head and his words were becoming slurs.

Kames tries to direct the young man just to lay back down. "You need to lie down for now and we will think of another strategy later when you are better."

"What are you talking about?" The young man narrows his eyes and pushes Kames away from him lazily and stands up. "I'm fine I just need to. " He stops suddenly as his vision hallucinated seeing two Kames' and two of everything else instead only one.

"Lay down," Kames forces the young man down again.

The young man listened to Kames this time and lays back down. Everything was becoming very hazy and distant. He hadn't felt this way ever since witnessing his parents getting swallowed up by that ferocious lion and when he had starved for many days after that before getting rescued.

He could hear Kames' voice fade off as cool water could be felt pouring on his face gently without being drenched in it. The young man's blurry vision and trouble hearing made him not want to keep his eyes open anymore nor wanting to stay awake in that moment.

The young man doses off again.

VVVVVV

Nekta is sinked to the floor beneath her not giving Pacis any eye contact as she cringes with new tears rolling off of her chin.

"You know you are still mine," Pacis sneers dragging his dagger across a table in a circle and stabs it in the middle. "Even if you run away I'll still find you. I'll lock you in here always I suppose."

"What do you plan on doing to my fiancée, my real one?" Nekta asks gritting her teeth.

"Simple he going to first watch us both marry and afterwards he is to be beheaded." Pacis answers with a hinted laugh. "I will not stand to see him commit to this ever again with my soldiers."

Nekta forms faster and drenching tears as she tightens her eyelids. "You do know it is forbidden to behead an innocent victim upon the eye of Ra who has committed no treachery."

"Perhaps you are mistaken." Pacis phishes at Nekta's response. "I am now Pharaoh," He said and Nekta rolls her eyes at this, she's heard it too many times it was starting to get very unnerving. Pacis continues. "I am the law here, and I'll do as I please with it." He takes Nekta by her black hair in an angry grip to make her look at him.

Pacis traces the corners of Nekta's jaw line with his long index finger. "Do not contradict me again." He said sternly looking into her eyes.

Nekta slowly nods instead of initiating a reply to be safe. Pacis orders her to stand up with a simple swift of his hand. He backs her up against the table where he had forgotten where he had left his dagger. "Now just think more positively about being queen. That's what almost every woman wants to be around here."

"I'm not at all like those women," Nekta shot back as she crosses her arms behind her unnoticed and wraps her fingers around the daggers hilt.

"You will be," Pacis said with a guaranteed smirk as he backs away. "Soon." He winks at her as Nekta kept her grimacing look and Pacis leaves the room locking the doors again with her left alone in the big extravagant room.

Nekta furrows her expression in a furious way as she grips the dagger out of the table and hid it beneath one of the beds pillows.

* * *

><p><strong>Arnia – Present Day<strong>

"God!" Jack exclaims loudly as they got closer to the starships landing. "It looks exactly like the one we blew sky high Daniel."

"Which is strange," Daniel said in a confusing tone, his facial expression in a studying manner. "Every Goa'uld we've learned so far has a different and unique starship from the others. This is definitely not Apophis' ship."

"Indeed Daniel Jackson," Teal'c agreed with his theory. "I do have a guess of who this intruder is."

Everyone gave Teal'c blank stares including Jane and Sam. "Who?" Jack asked in a giddy ready to know question.

"The Goa'uld Netos," Teal'c answered and explained. "Netos is a word meaning the Replica of Ra. He's been around ever since the original Ra was made Supreme System Lord. Netos believed that once if the original Ra could no longer be a System lord then he would rightfully take over the part as Ra."

"That would explain why the jaffas took Ra's host through the stargate," Sam said. "Netos must've known he was brought here to claim the original Ra's human body."

"Not likely so Carter," Teal'c disagrees. "However it's possible he would make him a host again like I suggested a while ago. Also I do know and have heard that he is in search for a new host."

"Well if that's true," Jane urges on towards the starship. "Let's keep going to make sure that doesn't happen."

"If it were to happen it would've been done already," Teal'c warned Jane. "And by then it would be too late if Netos' symbiote already made its' way into him."

"What happens when it is too late?" Jane turns around looking at Teal'c with a raised brow.

"The goa'uld would already have control of their human host as they are connected to the human spine of the neck, back and brain it would be hard to destroy considering it would kill the human host as well."

Everything this man said just made matters a lot worse Jane thought. "I want to keep moving then." She said nothing else and continued on towards the ship and would not stop again no matter what.

Sam prompted everyone to just be quiet and to frighten Jane anymore of any given situation that Ra might be in at that moment. They followed Jane from behind.

* * *

><p><strong>8,000 B.C.<strong>

Two days were about to pass by, and the young man had just woken up from his long sleep after his apparent concussion. He woke up in the same place he saw before going into darkness and dreams that consisted of only nightmares.

Kames came up by the young mans side as he saw he was coming around. "You got lucky lad," He said. "Some of the prisoners in here really know how to mix up healing herbs."

"Do you know what day it is?" The young man asked Kames instantly.

"No need to worry about that my friend first we need to plan a," Kames was changing the subject until getting interrupted.

"Kames," The young man exclaims with wide serious eyes. "What day is it?"

"It's the day Nekta is to be married with Pacis," Kames grieves. "There's also been word that afterwards Pacis plans for his guards to behead you."

The young man's stomach sinks and he felt dreadfully sick. "I guess that is it then." He lays his head back down hopelessly and shivers in fear.

"No,no," Kames tries to prompt the young man back up. "While you were out I worked a plan of escape with Zuka before the ceremony."

"What's the use?!" The young man shouts aggravated. "There's too many soldiers and guards out there and we'll get into the same mess that we are in right now. Even if it did work all Nekta and I would do is run. I don't want to run anymore. I'm going to give it up."

Kames didn't know what to say or had any words of encouragement for him. A voice in the back sounded off. "I'll help you fight." The man said getting up and walks towards them.

The young man tilts his head to look up at his volunteer coming up. "Thank you, but it's going to take a lot more than four people against one hundred."

"I've got five sons who were previous soldiers before Pacis had fired them when they tried to set me free. They will more then surely help you."

"I will too." Another said and another and another until it built up to be everyone in the room and will go for back up helpers from their friends and family to take down Pacis and his loyal followers.

The young man grins at all of them and finally caves in. "If you are all keeping your truthful word then yes we'll try."

Kames pats the young man on his back. "All right." He looks up at the hatch and the dark faint light began to fade away and a red color replaced it. "It is almost dawn approaching, Zuka will be here soon to release us all."


	33. Nekta? And The Plan

**Sorry I took long to update this. School got hectic. **

**I tried very hard to get this finished and uploaded today because today on Oct. 28th 2012 marks the 18th anniversary since Stargate (the film) came out. So today is a special day and this is my way of celebrating it so please enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Arnia – Present Day<strong>

"Okay, now what?" Jack glints his eyes looking up.

Jane along with the SG-1 team had finally made it to the starship yet they had no idea how to get aboard onto it. Every end of it was blocked off and shielded as if no one was meant to get on it from the outside. Sam lifts palms underneath the half grounded ship and looks beneath it to see if there was any way to get on there.

Sam shrugs as she comes back out. "I don't know how we're supposed to get in."

"Well I guess," Jack said as he thought of something. "We'll just have to either stand here, and wait or we can just, say knock." He said sarcastically as he brings his fist up to the metal and bangs on it three times.

For the first few seconds all was silent as everyone waited to see if anything was going to happen. They were holding their breaths back prepared and Jane felt more nervous than everyone else. Though once those seconds went by with nothing everyone breathed normal again as the sg-1 team gave vacant stares to each other and Jane only glances down disappointed.

Suddenly, some of the layered shields on the ship started to come down, everyone steps back a few feet to watch as they unfolded.

VVVVVV

A figure dressed in all black walks up to a balcony as its shield moved out of the way and preys his glance down upon Jane. Jane glances up towards the figures way that came out. She squints her eyes against the suns rays to make out the mysterious figure. "Ra!" She proclaims.

Jane darts towards the ship grabbing hold of a metal shield going up. "Jane wait!" Sam screams and tries to follow her until Teal'c and Daniel holds her back from behind. "She made her choice. We must find a defensive spot."

Even though Teal'c was the only that left to find one the rest of the team watched Jane to make sure she was to make it up there safely. Jane seemed to jump from one moving layer to the next with no problem at all. The hardest part was probably reaching the balcony that Ra stood on. The shields that surrounded went up instead of down like most of them did. So it became a challenge as it got steeper and there was no room for Jane to grab hold of anything to reach him.

Ra kept an expressionless face as he eyes Jane. She wondered why Ra would not lend her a hand and looked at her as if they've never met before. "Ra it's me!" Jane exclaims up at him. She tries searching for more alternatives. Jane's shield she had her hands clung onto was growing further away from the balcony. She only thought of one and even though it was dangerous to do she was willing to try it anyways.

Jane pulls herself up onto the top of the shield and balances to stand up on it while it still moved further down. She works every energy inside of her and jolts into a high jump towards the balcony. Jane's fingers tries to wrap around the balcony's banister but slipped away in the process. As she began to fall Ra's left hand reached out and took Jane by her wrist.

Jane flung against the ship's side hard. She looks down seeing that she was about three stories up from the ground, the only thing keeping her from falling was Ra. As she glances back up at him she could see that his eyes glowed a bright white and yellow mixture. He has on a thin layer of eyeliner and his hair was straight that looks like it is in a half ponytail. He didn't look like himself with that careless expression he had on his face. Although there was something Jane caught in a mere second before going back to his vacancy. His eyes didn't glow when he caught her wrist, and he looked worried then.

"It's me Ra," Jane was close to the point of tearing up as she looked on deeply into his glowing eyes. Ra's eyes narrow a bit as he gazed into hers and they suddenly widened and closed. As Ra's eyes opened again they were back to normal, he quickly shakes and pulls Jane over the balcony ledge and onto the ground.

Jane caught her breath as her feet were planted back on ground and then she wraps her arms around Ra's neck burying her head against him. Ra squeezes her romantically and within a few seconds later he takes her elbows firmly and pushes her away from him gently and starts to walk away from Jane. "You should not have come here."

"What is going on? And why were your eyes glowing?" Jane asks taking her time as she walks slowly towards Ra.

"Please just stay away from me this time Jane," Ra keeps himself from looking at Jane and crosses to a different side of the empty room to keep as far as he can away from Jane. "You should turn back and leave now before it comes back."

"What is it?" Jane asks feeling a bit scared now but remanded calm. Ra did not answer her once he had his back turned to her in a tight corner. "Ra please answer me." Jane lays her hand on Ra's shoulder to turn him around to look at her. When he turns around his eyes glows again and has a side smirk on his face.

Jane jumps back away from him but did not take her glance away. "Who are you and why are you doing this?"

Ra walks slowly to Jane with the same smirk planted on his lips, his garment, "I am Netos," He said in a dark tone. The voice was nothing like Jane had ever heard before. It sounded like a demon with echoes. It was not the voice of the young man she loves.

"I want Ra back," Jane said backing up as was backed up against a wall and had no time to get out of that position.

"Oh my dear so do I," He said picking up a strand of Jane's hair and gazed sensually at it.

Jane begins to grit her teeth. "Then why wont you let him be? Just leave him and me alone."

"I didn't mean it in that way," He said softly glancing down at her and back up again. "I meant that I am bringing the Sun God Ra back with the acceptation of using his original host. I feel as if I know everything and a lot more about the original Ra because of this boy. I promised him I would not harm you or his people before I consumed his body." He looks at Jane sensually again. "I will not harm you but you could make a more rather decent host for Hathor then the host she consumes now. Then we could rule together for all eternity." He caresses Jane's cheek.

It was not like when the Ra she loves caressed her. This caress felt more forcible rather than passionate. She began to miss him in this moment. "I know that you are still in there Ra." She said shaking looking into his eyes again.

He laughs. "You must know his real name in order for it to work that way."

Jane begins to weep silently as her head bent down with nothing else to say and felt defeated.

"Awe," He continues. "Life as a goa'uld is not as bad as it seems." He raises Jane by the chin with his fingers. He stares at her hard here as if digging deep into a memory. "It is what you want isn't it Nekta? To be beside the man you always held dear to you."

"My name is Jane, not Nekta. And I don't want a forced love." Jane corrects him.

He smirks even wider. He leaves her in there without saying another word and locks the doors behind her. He made his jaffas make sure that the shields beneath Jane were low enough so she wouldn't be able to escape and wanted to know about the others she was with. "Kill them all," He said.

* * *

><p><strong>8,000 B.C.<strong>

Just before the sun broke out with the sky turning a red color above Zuka made it with keys in his hands to unlock everyone out. Kames helps the young man up and once he saw Zuka he did not need help from Kames anymore and makes his way to the gate in the ground as Zuka opened it.

"Everyone is still asleep including the guards." Zuka said to the young man and Kames.

"That's great," Kames nods his head. "Zuka lead the other prisoners home and help them gather as many men as possible. We have a marriage and death to stop today."

"Yes sir," Zuka answered back helping the young man and Kames out of the dungeon grounds and then the others.

Kames and the young man their escape first together. The young man drifted away from where Kames was wanting to go and back up the palace steps. Kames ran up to the young man and grips him by the arm. "We will get Nekta later, now come on."

The young man trusted and listened to Kames this time following him through the courtyard and into the corn fields. "Get down," Kames whispers and the young man did what he was told to do.

"I thought that I heard a noise over there," One of the guards came out of his sleep with a spear in hand. "It was probably just a cat or dog, so shut up and go back to sleep." Another guard said.

Kames and the young man waited a few minutes for them to drift off again before continuing. They made their way out of the fields and into the village where Kames opens a door to one and drags the young man in quickly. "Who lives here?" The young man asked.

"I used to. It's abandoned now." Kames said. "Now we must work some sort of plan before meeting with the village. We need to have all of this done in two hours from now."

"Alright," The young man nods in agreement and the two discussed a plan in under an hour on how to interrupt the marriage between Pacis and Nekta and when to start the attack.

The young man comes out of the house with Zuka standing there to greet him. "We have gathered almost the entire village, come and have a look for yourself, and you too Kames."

The young man rushes with Zuka and Kames follows behind them. Down the village street about five hundred men stood before them ready to serve in this plan to overtake Pacis. "Great job Zuka," The young man whispered to his friend in a grateful shock as he looked at everyone before him in wonder. This plan will most surely work now.

The young man made sure they all wore long pieces of clothing to hide their weapons underneath them and demonstrated the plan of attack until he knew from everyone that they had understood him.

"Well we don't want to be late for our dear Pharaoh," Kames announced sarcastically.


	34. The Battle Begins

**Hello everybody. First off I'd like to wish everyone a Happy and Safe Halloween. If you'd like to know I'm going as a sexy zombie today lol.**

**Enjoy chapter 34. Next chapter we finally find out someones real name in particular so yes you'll have to stay tuned to figure that out.**

**;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Arnia – Present Day<strong>

Ra pulling Jane up to safety over the balcony was the very last thing the sg-1 team witnessed and afterwards nothing else had happened. While Sam left the starship scene and caught up with Teal'c and the others she wished to herself that Jane would be safe up there.

"Teal'c what are we doing?" Daniel asks getting down behind brush next to Teal'c as Jack and Sam joined them.

"Anything can come out of there and when it does we'll destroy it." Teal'c replied to Daniel gripping his staff roughly. They waited for a great amount of thirty minutes and still nothing had happened and nothing came out of there.

A faint sound came behind them and Sam knew right off the bat what it was. "The stargate, something is going to come through it."

"Carter, stay here," Jack ordered looking towards the stargate and lands his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Daniel you're coming with me."

"Well Sam is," Daniel was beginning to say before being cut off by Jack. "Now Daniel!" Jack exclaims. "Okay right," and with that Daniel got up and follows Jack back over to the stargate. Sam smiles to herself and shakes her head.

On the way back Daniel and Jack could see five figures come out from the stargates' circle however they could not make out who they were and kept themselves hidden in between the trees until they got a closer view. "Hell!" Jack proclaims coming out from the trees and Daniel follows.

The sg-2 team faced them with armed guns. "Don't shoot! You morons it's us." Jack hollers holding his hands up in the air.

The team disassembled their guns, so Jack and Daniel walked towards them calmly.

"General Hammond sent us." Carl Warren eyed Jack. "We've been trying to get in contact with you and your team for a week now."

"What do you mean it's been a week?" Jack asks in bewilderment. "We've only just been here for a day."

Daniel coughs to get Jack's attention. "Remember that theory Sam told us Jack?"

Jack thought for a moment and sighs deeply as he remembered. "Oh yeah." He looks back at Carl as soon as his train of thought had stopped. "So a week has passed by on earth?"

"It's been eight days colonel," Carl Warren shakes his head in reply.

Jack is speechless and makes awkward facial features. Daniel stands silently waiting for someone to say something because he got nothing. "How was the Green Bay game?" Jack finally asks in a shocked tone.

Carl continued on with the mission instead of answering Jack's question. "We tried moving the camera that the SGC sent here and the camera never moved. It was stuck like a still picture all this time."

"Well shit," Jack stomps his foot. "Daniel go get Teal'c and Sam. We need to go home before we live out our lifetime on earth."

"Well what are we going to do about Ra and Jane?" Daniel asks, everyone oblivious to someone walking up right across from them coming from the forest.

"What about them?" King Tirian asks with nervous wide eyes. "Where's my daughter Jane?"

Daniel and Jack look at the king anxiously.

* * *

><p><strong>8,000 B.C.<strong>

The ceremony was now taking place and the guards came into the village to gather the slaves for the event while Kames and the young man hid behind higher walls out of every ones sight and made their way to Zuka in a closed alley.

"It's about time. The ceremony is going to start very soon now." Zuka unravels a piece of rope and gets behind the young man bonding the rope loosely around his wrists. Kames keeps on going down the alley walls as Zuka brought the young man out in the open.

The young man has sets his glance on a young woman in a light blue silk dress on the high palace platform. Nekta looked so radiant as usual to him every time he looked her in the eyes. He saw her shaking faintly when she glances back at him with a startled expression.

'It'll all be okay,' The young man mouths to Nekta with a wink and slightly grins at her before going back to looking gloomy.

A spark of hope lit up inside of Nekta and she soon made it unnoticeable when Pacis joined by her side. She glances up at him with a look of disgust. "Zuka take this young man to the death podium across from us."

The young man made a sneering face full of hatred towards Pacis. Pacis smirks back with a smug look and Zuka does what he was told to do. He brings the young man over to the platform, "You are going to have to get down on your knees up here."

As they made it up on the platform Zuka forces the young man down to his knees in front of a bloody beheading post. The young man shifted his sneering look away from Pacis and at Nekta who he heard had gasped loudly and took a step forward as though to save him from his fate. He gave her another reassuring glance and bows his head to her.

Pacis laughs. "You see Nekta he is already accepting you as my queen before he dies."

Nekta's eyes narrows at Pacis' harsh words. "I'll never be the queen you want me to-," She began to say through angry gritted teeth until Pacis grips and yanks the back of her hair.

"If you do not cooperate with this Nekta then after this is all over I'll take you back inside and kill you myself." Pacis threatens in a sotto voice where no one could hear him except for Nekta since the crowds were growing very noisy.

"Then be rid of me," Nekta continues through gritted teeth. "Because I would rather die and live eternally with my true love than to stay here as your queen."

"Then your wish will be fulfilled after today you ungrateful female dog." He lets go of Nekta's hair and her head pulls forward. Nekta pushes her hair over her left shoulder away from Pacis' reach.

Pacis smirks at the young man across from him again. "Now let the ceremony begin!" He threw his arms up trying to gather every ones attention. Most of the crowd became quiet and those who didn't were either hit the back by guards or told to forcibly shut up.

Three people dressed in white shear veils came walking upon the steps of the platform. The one in the middle carried a small plush pillow with a small tiara placed in its' the center. "Soon," Pacis chuckles a whisper inside Nekta's ear.

Nekta along with young mans hearts were beating tremendously on the surfaces of their chests. The person bearing the tiara bows down before Pacis and Nekta. Upon Nekta the tiara bearer began to recite a few words and the young man glances around at the crowd as they all looked prepared to go through with the plan with their hands all placed closely where their hidden weapons are.

The young man begins to untie the rope wrapped around his wrists quietly without letting anyone else but Zuka know what he was doing.

After the reciting was over the tiara bearer bent down taking it off of the pillow and blesses it in front of Nekta before raising it closely to Nekta's forehead. "No!" The young man shouts as he stands up with his hands free and steals a hooked sword from of the guards belts beside him before he had a chance to attack him. The young man was too quick for all of them plus with Zuka's help it paid off a lot.

Zuka fought off two guards coming from behind and the young man kicked the guard he stole from off of the platform. Within a second the slaves dug out their weapons from underneath their clothing and began to attack the guards.

The guard that fell off the platform the slaves had attacked easily driving their sharp spears deep into him multiple times.

Pacis grabs Nekta tightly by the wrist as he glances around at all of the spontaneous chaos about him. Nekta tries to free herself from his harsh grip by struggling back with full force. "Hello Pacis," A voice calls above him and Nekta. They both look up, Nekta's glance was surprised and excited compared Pacis' astounded and furious expression.

"The girl Nekta if you please," Kames said with a swish of a whip in the air as he dangled from rope that the slaves from the dungeon kept a hold on. Pacis grabs the end of the whip that Kames was thrashing about.

Nekta thought of the only thing she could do to make Pacis let her go. She lifts Pacis' arm up and bit down really hard on his hand. Pacis hollers loudly and instead of letting go then in there he twists his arm around and Nekta flung from his grip and off the platform falling to the ground fifteen feet below where she stood. Nekta laid on the ground with the breath knocked out of her.

"Nekta!" The young man proclaims as he witnessed that what happened with Nekta and tried to make his way over to her in the ferocious crowd. A large and well built guard swung his sword upon the young man making him falter and duck down away from the swords blow. The young man took hold of his hilt and shoves it in the center of the guards head. He fell in a faint.

"Nekta I'm coming!" The young man shouts again and when he looked where she had fallen she was no longer there in that spot on the ground.

The young man turns his attention to a larger crowd in the middle of the court as they all tied ropes around a monument in the process of being made of Pacis as Pharaoh and heaved it down. Once it was down a lot of dust exploded everywhere and even blocked out the sun above. He still kept on searching for Nekta as the fights continued on around him.

He could hear her scream faintly and begins to make his way where he heard her as the dust began to subside. "Nekta!?" The young man shouted desperate to find and reclaim her this time around.

A sound of horse hooves rode by quickly and the young man could see Nekta on the back of it with Pacis. "No!" The young man screamed again and runs after them avoiding every blow and clashes of swords, spears and arrows. And to his surprise both Nekta and Pacis fell off the horse and it was Nekta who had brought him down by stabbing him in the spine with a dagger she had kept hidden.

The man makes his way quicker towards Nekta.

* * *

><p><strong>Arnia – Present Day<strong>

Jane gets up from the corner she had sunk at and walks towards the doors Ra or really Netos had closed and to her shock they opened widely for her. Looking around left and right of the dark corners Jane steps out lightly.

The aroma of the hallway smelled lovely, around every bend there were tall candlesticks lit giving off an ocean breeze scent. The Jaffa's in the next lit room that she stepped in ignored her presence being in there.

In the middle of the room laid a sarcophagus dabbed in the center. Something was resting in there, Jane could hear the breathing as she stopped walking up to it.

The breathing stopped and there were handles on the crate that began to open slowly. Steam came forming out as it did open and inside was pitch black until Ra props up unexpectedly which made Jane's heart jump.

"No need to be frightened." He said looking upon his right wrist which seemed to have grown more skin. "Soon I will have regained my hosts right hand."

"I want to talk to Ra again," Jane wasted no time to say this.

He laughs. "You silly girl you are speaking to me." He said getting out from the other side and comes around to meet Jane face to face.

Jane looks deeply into his eyes when he came close up with her. "You know what I mean Netos."

"I am no longer Netos. I am now known as the new Ra, the Sun God, the main Supreme System Lord."

Jane didn't take her glance away from his eyes no matter how much his glowing eyes scared her. "I want to speak with him." She said slowly lifting her hand up as she caresses his face.

He did nothing harsh about her caress, he let Jane caress his face as long as he could withstand it and gently pushes her hand away as he turns around with nothing to say and glides towards the other side of the room away from Jane.

Jane's knees began to cave in and she falters towards the ground beneath her as her eyes winced into a cry.

VVVVVV

Most of the Narnian's had met up with Daniel, Jack and the SG-2 team after finding out that the Princess Jane is aboard the Goa'uld ship and are going to try and help the King Tirian get his daughter back.

They walked together back where Sam and Teal'c had put up their defense in front of the ship and still nothing had happened since they left them there. King Tirian wasn't going to wait around like they were doing and dug up rocks from the ground and threw them through the balconies and every open area and most of his loyal followers joined him. "Hey! Let my daughter Jane go!" Tirian would shout at the top of his lungs, even Prince Tanier followed his bellowing with "Let my little sister go!"

Tristan and Queen Jill walks upon the sight without having a single clue what was really going on.

"Wait everyone stop!" Sam exclaims as the starship tilts and moves. Everyone had stopped to see what it was doing, even King Tirian dropped the rock he already had in his hand that he was about to throw.

The shields stretched out towards them forming a sort of ramp. Then the starship itself began to open in a wide triangular shape. Inside was a bright yellow and a few figures began to make their way out towards them.


	35. My Immortal

**Okay, if you do not cry during this chapter then something is wrong with you. Lots of violence in here too, I didn't write most of the disturbing things that happens in detail at all but you will probably envision some gruesome stuff that goes on here.**

**This chapter is based on the song "My Immortal" By Evanesence. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Arnia – Present Day<strong>

The figures that came out first on the ramp were Jaffa's holding out their staffs at the people yelling for all of them to stand on their knees and bow.

"Don't let them shoot!" Jane screams as she came behind the Jaffa's with the Goa'uld Ra.

King Tirian who had already faltered to get on his knees as suggested by Daniel Jackson shot up at the sound of Jane's voice. "Jane get over here quickly!"

A Jaffa says something very harsh towards the King Tirian pointing his staff at him. "No!" Jane screams at him about to pull his staff down until the new Ra orders the Jaffa to stop. " Jaffa kree! Spare his life. I only have but one thing to announce." He said and the Jaffa lowers his staff in obedience as he bows.

"All I ask of every single one of you is to believe me as your one and only God," The Ra goa'uld said letting go of Jane's arm and holds his hands up welcoming anyone to believe him and everyone in the crowd gives him blank and vacant stares.

Tristan, Jane's twin brother spoke up. "Ra is this some form of joke?"

"This isn't the Ra we've come to know the past few weeks Tristan this," Jane couldn't finish what she was trying to say when the goa'uld Ra places his hand over her mouth and he continues to speak.

"Choose wisely to believe in me as your God, build mighty temples representing me, if you disobey in doing so then destruction and disasters will be brought upon all of you."

While the crowd still gave him gawking facial expressions Jane tilts her head to look upon the goa'uld seeing straight past him to the young man she is in love with. "I know you can stop this just like you stopped me from falling on the balcony. Fight it because I know you're still in there." Jane whispers to him in private so no one could hear her.

The sg-2 team pull out their guns and Jane turns her attention to them. And it gave her a sudden flash to the past.

* * *

><p><strong>8,000 B.C.<strong>

"Nekta get up quickly!" The young man shouts to his love as she slowly gets up after landing on her ankle, he could see Pacis squirming and trying to get up but was slower at it than Nekta.

Once Nekta had made it onto her feet she begins to jog her way towards the young man limping on her ankle. The young man smiled at her knowing that after this moment they would take off together and finally had won that day. It shouldn't be too long when Pacis would die from his wound. They will be free of him.

Nekta smiles back at him and without warning or keeping his eye on the next situation that will destroy both of their freedoms together, Pacis grabs his bow and shoots an arrow targeted towards Nekta and hits her in the back. Nekta stopped running then and stood still with an adrenaline look of shock on her face, her eyes widened as she touches herself from behind and looks upon her hand palm with blood all over it. She looks at the young man as he approaches her and began to faint.

The young man was speechless as he couldn't didn't want to believe that this was now happening. He wraps his arms around Nekta breaking her fall. Her weight pulls him down so the young man gets down on his knees and made sure Nekta did not go all the way towards the ground and kept her elevated to make sure not to make Nekta's arrow wound even worse than it already was.

Nekta looks into the young man's eyes as she shivers in fear. "Aryan." She started to cry knowing what had been done and can already feel herself being pulled away from the world and away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Arnia – Present Day<strong>

Jane knew, she knew everything now, how she came to love this mysterious young man in the woods from the moment she saw him and when he saw her, and how one simple touch can lead them remember. Remembering their past life together.

The goa'uld Ra laughs at Jane. She turns her attention away from him again and back towards the sq-2 team. "Do not shoot him!" She exclaims.

Sam looks over her shoulder where Jane was shooting at. "Warren order yourself and your team to disarm all weapons."

Carl Warren gives Sam a sneering stare and does what she said and orders his men to do the same.

Jane bites her bottom lip and goes for the goa'uld Ra's hand and wraps hers tightly around his. "Aryan please fight it. Aryan please come back to me."

Something clicked into the goa'uld Ra's eyes, it was losing its' glow and he looks at Jane. "Nekta?" He said in his normal voice. Jane grins at him. "Sort of." She said and he returns her with a grin wrapping his hand tighter with hers.

The goa'uld was still wanting to go back out of him so he lets go of Jane's hand suddenly. "Aryan you can fight it!" Jane prompts him never leaving his side on the ramp.

The crowd watches them in confusion but for some reason were backing up Jane and joined in with her. The Jaffa's grew angry at this and noticed the host fighting off the goa'uld inside of him and controlling its' urges. This went on for about forty five seconds until Netos could no longer take it as it began to crawl out of the hosts neck and falls to the ground below in a death position.

The crowd screamed in terror at the unknown symbiote creature. Jane's family looked bewildered at it as it tries to jump towards the King Tirian but it had no strength to do so.

Jane kept only her attention on Aryan who was losing lots of blood from his neck that dripped down to the ramp in a puddle and he was also losing his color and turned pale. Jane rips off a part of her sleeve wrapping it up quickly as she breathes nervously to try and press it against his drenched bloody neck.

Aryan looks into Jane's terrified eyes. He caresses her arm softly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything and that I couldn't save you and that I cannot save myself."

"What are you talking about?" Jane said looking at his wound and cringed on the inside. "You'll be alright."

Before Aryan could reply to her he caught sight of a jaffa behind Jane as he pointed his staff directly at her. With every bit of his strength left Aryan takes Jane by her arm after his sweet caress and switches sides of stance with her just in time for the bolt to miss her and hits him.

The SG-1 and the SG-2 opened fire on the jaffa's so they wouldn't do it again. Most of the jaffa's surrendered and ran back up the ramp into the starship.

Jane grew even more horrified witnessing what Aryan did to save her life. "No," She whispers to him full of shock. Aryan didn't stop staring into her eyes nor blinked in pain. "I love you, I always will and I always have." He begins to faint and Jane came down with him as he drifted out of the world and away from Jane. "No!" She exclaims and began to cry heavily.

Jane's family joins her, her mother on her left side comforting her daughter. Loud footsteps go up the ramp beside them. Jane glances up with harsh gritting teeth at the jaffa who opened fire on both her and Aryan, he made room in his stomach to place the Netos goa'uld in. He chuckles and walks up to the ship.

While Tanier helped Tristan get Aryan's body off the ramp Jane noticed her mother had a bow in her hand and a quiver of arrows slung on her back. She takes her mother bow and an arrow without hesitation and pointed it directly at the jaffa's lower back in between where he placed Netos and lets go of the arrow.

The arrow shot all the way through the jaffa's back and stomach with the Netos goa'uld being thrusted out and the Jaffa falls down with his immune system being damaged and he dies slowly. Jane reckoned she killed Netos too but didn't know because the arrow along with Netos on it disappeared into the ship.

As the ramp began to deform away Jane quickly joins her family and jumps off. As everyone watched the ship lift up into the sky and disappeared out of sight Jane was down on Aryan with her head rested against his still chest as she continued to cry over losing him, again.

* * *

><p><strong>8,000 B.C.<strong>

"Nekta please pull through," Aryan prompts his fiancé and Kames came over to him and Nekta. He points to Pacis. "He is still alive." Kames said and Aryan lifts his head and narrows his eyes directly at Pacis. "Not for long," Aryan said picking up a hooked sword by his side and Kames kept Nekta elevated as he tried to help her and began pulling the arrow out of her back.

Ayran walks ferociously up towards Pacis. Pacis glances for a weapon around his space since he was out of arrows and grabbed hold of the dagger Nekta had stabbed him with and held it up towards Aryan. Aryan growing even more hatred inside of him for Pacis runs at him with a battle cry and kicks the dagger out of Pacis' hand and punches his face hard five times.

Pacis laughs. "This is what I've wanted from you all along. All I had to do for you to finally act this way was to take something precious away from you. You have the makings of a soldier after all." He stares coldly into Aryan's fierce eyes.

"I'll never be like you Pacis." Aryan grits.

"Oh yeah?" Pacis laughs even more. "Look at your fiancé there."

Aryan drifts his eyes away and at Nekta after the arrow was pulled out of her. Chunks of her insides came out with the arrow and she began to cry blood through her tears. Aryan felt sick to his stomach and his anger rose in him a lot more as he looked back at Pacis.

"You did not win after all." Pacis continues to laugh and Aryan lifts his sword above Pacis and smites his head off with the first blow. After that Pacis no longer laughed yet it did still linger inside of Aryan's mind.

Aryan turns away from Pacis' decapitated body and back to Nekta where her breathing grew hoarse. Kames gave Nekta over to Aryan again and the battle was over. Zuka aond other villagers came to stand by Kames as they asked questions about what happened to Nekta and if she was going to make it. Kames was hopeless that she was going to survive and told everyone else to make Aryan feel that way. He wanted Aryan to feel hopeful that Nekta might make it.

"You're going to be alright Nekta, you and I are safe now." Aryan said as he wraps his arms around Nekta comforting her.

"I am now safe away from this world," Nekta whispers to Aryan as she stumbled some of her words.

"Nekta don't say that," Aryan broke down into tears. 'Don't say that ever again."

"We will be together again, and it will be forever next time," Nekta said lifting her hand as far is it can go and touches his curly dark hair. Aryan takes her hand and holds it softly against his face and kisses it numerous times before replying to her.

"How do you know? Have you already foreseen it?" He asks already preparing himself for the worst. Nekta was dying and there was nothing that he could do to stop her from doing so.

"My darling Aryan," Nekta grins at him one last time and begins to drift away. "Trust me," Those were Nekta's last words and then she was gone. A gush of light wind hits Aryan's face and seeps through his shoulder length hair. He wept even more than he did when Nekta was still alive.

Aryan dug through his pocket and took out the necklace he gave Nekta when he proposed to her and takes her hand placing it in her palm and wraps her still fingers around it. "Always." He whispers and gets up walking away from her body and away from the crowd by himself as he couldn't take it or reality anymore.

Zuka was wanting to go after Aryan until Kames lays a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head no at him.

Aryan could not make it as far as he wanted and collapses to his knees where he broke down again. Everyone in the crowd said a prayer to the Sun God Ra as they looked up to the sky for Aryan and Nekta.

* * *

><p><strong>Also there is a song based on Nekta's death. It's the first 2 minutes of the "Rue's Farewell" from the Hunger Games Soundtrack. Go to youtube and check it out.<strong>


	36. We Refuse To See

**Only just a few more chapters. I've been through hell and back with this story but I'm simply in love with it and I want it finished. That will at least satisfy me knowing how hard I really worked on this. I'm going to try and upload the chps quicker. I'm about to go into my projects and finals for college, but it's never stopped me before and wont now.**

** I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I didn't think I would get it this long. I really out did myself.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arnia – Present Day<strong>

Sam Carter came over to Jane and touches her shoulder, everyone looked down at her and Aryan with sympathetic expressions. "I'm sorry," Sam said to her. Jane didn't acknowledge it with words but she makes a slight nod before placing her head back Aryan's chest.

Sam got an idea that had suddenly hit her. It was a few missions back however she thought of something that could bring Aryan back. Sam gets up and walks over to her team. "Do any of you still remember how to dial into the world of the Nox?"

Daniel thought for a minute while Jack only shakes his head no. Daniel caves in looking at Sam disappointed. "I can't remember how to dial them." He said and Sam looks back at Jack whom took his glance away looking up and taps his fingers against his pockets. "Jack," Same said in an order instead of question.

Jack looks at Aryan's dead body and Jane and back to Sam. "Fine, Teal'c you're coming with me."

"Indeed," Teal'c takes hold of his staff and walks out away from the crowd with Jack towards the stargate.

Sam comes back up to Jane where her tears looked somewhat controlled now and still had her head on Aryan's chest. Jane had a pondering look on her face and arose wiping her dried up tears away from her face. "Jane," Sam tries to catch her attention. She knew it would be very hard to considering Jane looked like she was not in the mood for anyone else to be there besides herself and Aryan. "We know how to bring him back."

Jane's eyes grew big as Sam said that. "Really you do?"

"Yes Jack and Teal'c are bringing them here." Sam replied with an encouraging smile.

* * *

><p><strong>8,000 B.C.<strong>

The palace was rightfully given back to the original pharaoh's Queen. She will now only have to worry about finding a suitor. She had asked Aryan if he still wanted his job, he quickly denied and apologized to his queen, so chose Zuka instead. After congratulating Zuka Aryan took off with Kames as well as some of the slaves who were pronounced free by the Queen.

As Aryan and Kames were leaving he goes back to Nekta's body and picks her up in his arms.

"Aryan," Kames said coming over to him. "The queen promised she would get a proper burial."

Aryan ignored that and glares at Kames. "She was my fiancé. I'll bury her where ever I'd like." He stomps away with Nekta placing her on his horse first before climbing up himself. Kames didn't want to say anything else about the matter or anything at all for it might upset Aryan even further.

Kames canters up onto his horse and they rode off catching up with the free slaves. They were not going to make it back to Kames' village that night with everyone on foot so in the early evening everyone stopped to set up camp.

Aryan kept himself isolated from everyone at first to get some peace of mind all alone as he looked upon Nekta's dead body covered in a sheet. After about two hours as it quickly passed by to him Aryan took the sheet Nekta is in and walks up a large hill with a plow in his other hand. Upon reaching the top Aryan places Nekta gently on the ground and began digging into the ground with the plow.

The deeper Aryan made the hole the more the memories he had with Nekta came flashing before his eyes. He grinned lightly thinking about the time when they were children hiding behind a hut in the village where they first met laughing after getting Khan into trouble. Nekta's smile when he had proposed to her that day out at the Nile, afterwards they had chased each other in the cornfields like they've always done, her smile never left her face that day. That smile and spark in her eyes had always surpassed the sky and sun.

Coming back to reality, Aryan began to break down again. All the plans he was going to do with and for her had now all vanished. All it was is dust in the wind now. He looked down at the hole he had made not realizing how deep it was or how he got it that deep he felt a surge of panic rise up into his spine. He wasn't ready to let go of those promises and plans with Nekta, he didn't want to believe she was dead.

Aryan climbs out of the hole and reaches the sheets that Nekta is wrapped in. He pulls Nekta out and cradles her in his arms again. "I'm so sorry Nekta. If you wake up I promise to never let this happen as long as we both shall live. Just please wake up." He breaks down into tears again kissing the top of her head and then Aryan heard footsteps coming from behind.

Aryan turns around to see Kames. "Aryan are you sure you want to bury Nekta here."

"I've changed my mind about burying her. She might wake up." Aryan turns away from Kames' glance and back on Nekta.

Kames heaves, he wanted to tell him but couldn't find a nice way to say it. "She's dead Aryan, Nekta is not coming back."

Aryan sniff and held the rest of his tears back, placing Nekta gently back down on the sheets. He gets up and walks firmly over to Kames. "Did you not hear what she about me about being together again?"

"Aryan she meant that one day you will join her with the Gods when you have passed out of this life. She's not coming back kid." Kames spoke as rational as he could. "I'm sorry," He tries to comfort Aryan by placing his hand on his shoulder.

Aryan pushes Kames' hand away. "I knew you wouldn't understand.

"Well then what would you want me to understand?!" Kames exclaims back looking at Aryan as though he were crazy. Kames then shook away his expression. He can understand why Aryan would feel this way and it is possible he'll feel this way for a very long time too. "Just let me help you bury her."

"I don't want you to," Aryan said narrowing his eyes when Kames tried to take the plow out of Aryan's hand. Kames looks back at Aryan trying to keep his sympathetic look as possible to show his friend he was sorry. "Aryan give me the plow." He tugged back and Aryan didn't let go. "I said I don't want your help!" Aryan exclaims angrily and pushes Kames harshly to the ground.

Kames hits the back of his head on hard stone as he fell ferociously, he didn't hesitate to place his hand on the back of his head seeing small amounts of blood on the palm of his hand and looks up at Aryan with a bewildered look. Aryan then had a bigger shock go through up to his spine. He felt very sorry instantly and didn't mean to take it that far. "Kames," Aryan said in a soft apologetic tone.

Kames slowly gets up to his feet. "I've tried my best to help you today. If you want someone to blame I gladly give you permission to do so." With that he bows and begins to walk away. "Your welcome." He added.

"Kames please," Aryan felt it was best not to say anything at the moment or going after him.

Aryan walks back up Nekta taking her hand saying his peace to her some more. "Suppose in this life we'll never know what could've been and I blame myself for not seeing the warning signs." He looks in her hand and takes the necklace he gave her and takes off the lions tooth. Aryan places it gently into her hand and closes her palm around it. "Forever Nekta." He kisses the top of her head again. "I love you, part of that is because you were my family."

He place Nekta into the hole and began to bury her, every piece of earth he threw down onto her made it a lot more unbearable. He wanted it to be over and done with. The more that he thought of it he wanted his own life done and over with.

After burying her he puts on Nekta's engagement necklace around his neck. They are and were still bonded. Then he made a fence around the grave sight so he'll know how to find it.

VVVVV

Later that evening Aryan was the last to set his camp, that was because he decided to sleep alone away from everyone else. He needed and wanted to be alone. After he was finished Aryan laid down to try and go to sleep before everyone else who feasted on food, liqour and celebrated their freedom.

Aryan was in no mood for anything besides falling asleep and to see if he could wake up from this nightmare that's lasted for the few days.

It was hard going to sleep but the people did a good job in leaving Aryan alone in peace to where he could try and ponder about something else that could make him fall asleep. Ironically by the time the slaves had stopped their celebrating they all fell asleep before Aryan even could do so himself. It was probably only five more hours until dawn and Aryan knew he needed to sleep in order to feel a bit refreshed when he would get up.

Aryan closes his eyes and kicks the fur blanket off his feet which made him feel hot and that that could be one of the reasons he was distracted from sleep. He kept them closed for as long as he can without coming out of it when he felt he was falling and slipping into a dream a few minutes later.

In the dream it was very vivid. He felt as if he was really there felling the misty breeze and an ocean right in front of where he stood. It was a very small island and right behind him on the other a huge wave forms over the islands edge. He thought that was going to fall over and sink him, Aryan even shields himself if it were to happen but it didn't. It was truly the oddest thing he'd ever seen.

Aryan locks his eyes on a moving blue object. "Nekta?" He hadn't caught her attention yet however he makes his way over to her. She still had her same hairstyle and dress though there was something more glossy about her. She looked like an immortal God. "Nekta hey," He made his way up to her as she did not look at him but he tilts her head to look at him.

"Aryan?" Nekta asks a bit shaky. "What are you doing here?"

Aryan looks at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"You are not dead are you?" Nekta said with a deep scared tone.

"No, I don't think so." Aryan shakes his head. A few other people walk into the wave and Nekta turns to do so too."

Aryan takes Nekta's arm, "Where are you going?"

Nekta looks up at him. "It's time for me to leave the old world behind Aryan. I must journey further in."

"But I don't want you to go," Aryan said gripping Nekta's arm tighter.

"I told you we'll be together again." Nekta smiles and places her hand on his face gently. "I also wanted to tell you to follow the moving light. Night will become day and you must promise me that you will follow it Aryan."

Aryan shakes his head. "I promise Nekta."

Nekta grins at him. "Now you must let me go."

Aryan swallows nervously and then he lets her go. Nekta smiles at him one more time and then she walks behind the others who passed through the wave. Aryan watches as it tumbles down onto them and he was brought out from the dream back to nightmare images of Nekta getting struck by the arrow, her death and horrific screams that followed.

VVVVVV

Aryan opens his eyes at first thinking it was daytime as his eyes tried to adjust to a bright beaming blue light. He lifts his head just now realizing that this was no ordinary light. Strong winds came with it, the freed slaves looked around underneath their shelters, most of the women stirred into frenzies to protect their children from their fears.

Aryan heard a loud hovering noise, it was not the wind but he was desperate to find out. Already everyone was panicking as their shelters were coming apart and ran in opposite directions away from the noise. Aryan makes his way out of his shelter to the noise.

A massive strange cloud hovered over the hill he had buried Nekta at. Lighting struck upon the hill. Without fear of it and of all the chaos he slowly gets up and walks towards it, ignoring everyone who got in his way running away from its' light. A shelter blew over almost hitting Aryan as he walked and he paid no attention to that either.

He was reaching the hill and the winds grew ever more stronger as he walked up there. The fence he had made for Nekta's grave still held on strong in the powerful winds. Aryan felt glad that it was still up. Now looking up at the odd cloud what made it even the more peculiar was that it is shaped like the pyramids.

A light formed at the very top of it. He remembers what Nekta told him, to follow the moving light. It was moving down towards him very fast. He felt the urge to dodge it but he couldn't. He promised. Dream or not it was a promise and he will keep it as such. "Nekta?" He whispers to the light when suddenly all the light did was swarm quickly down his throat. Aryan coughs for a while and suddenly these bar like things came down around him and suddenly he was not outside anymore but inside somewhere.

It reminded him greatly of the Pharaoh's palace. "How do you take your liking to your new home?"

Aryan gasped. It felt like he can hear that deep and dark voice from right inside of his head, it frightened him. "Do not be startled young Tau'ri." The voice said again.

"Who are you? What just happened out there with the light and how I came to be in the Pharaohs palace so fast?" Aryan asked.

"That light, well that was me and as far as your Pharaoh's palace goes this isn't it. However I created it exactly like this one." The voice replied.

"Who are you?" Aryan asked.

"I? I am the Supreme System Lord, best known to you as your Sun God Ra."

"Nekta predicted this would happen." Aryan whispered to himself.

"What was that?" The voice said out of nowhere.

"It was nothing, just thinking to myself was all I was doing." Aryan said.

"I heard you anyways, I am a part of you now, I know about all that you know and don't know, I will get to know your strengths and weaknesses, and most importantly I can retrace all of your memories."

"What?" Aryan asked trying not to believe a word the voice was saying to him.

"You heard me correct young Tau'ri. I am now a part of you."

"But h-," Aryan was beginning to say and soon realized what it all meant. The voice who claims to be the Sun God Ra said that he was the light that came down to him. He remembered feeling something as if it were stuck in his throat and that he coughed afterward. "Ra are you inside of me?"

"You Tau'ri are very smart," He chuckles. "You see in order for me to survive I must have hosts. You are now my new host. You are the very first species for me to use."

"What does this all mean then?" Aryan asked concerning himself.

"Eternal youth, that is what it all means for you. I am making you a God more then I am."

"So I will never," Aryan didn't complete what he was about to say and at that moment stopped thinking about it so Ra wouldn't be able to read his mind. "I am your host."

"This is excellent!" The voice proclaims ecstatically. "First we must go into our sarcophagus. I must get a better understanding of yourself and your body and we will be off to make plans."

Aryan had a feeling he went up to the wrong moving light or simply that it was bad to listen to your dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have the movie of Stargate or if not look up the pictures when we see Ra's host back in 8,000 BC he is wearing that Necklace from Nekta. I promise ;)<strong>


	37. I Am Now You

**Hiya guys! Okay first off I apologize for the delay of uploading another chapter. Also this chapter contains the last flashback that you'll read in the story. If you want me to make a story about what happens after the flashback please let me know and I will do something about that pronto. **

**I've been having lots of finals and project and a lot of BS going on in real life lately, so again I'm sorry and promise you all this story will get finished.**

**Happy Reading :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Arnia – Present Day<strong>

A few two hours later Jack and Teal'c come back with the Nox. Small people they were. Even though Jane still felt hurt she couldn't help but think that they were all both cute and beautiful to look at.

Jack introduced them, one is a woman and her name is Lya Nox the other two were male, one grown and the other a boy and their names are Anteaus Nox and Nafrayu Nox. "We must not wait any longer. If we do then we might decrease our chances of saving him." Lya Nox said walking her way towards Aryan's body and then looks at Jane. "I'm sorry Jane but you must stand away for us to perform this correctly."

Jane was quiet for a few seconds. She hated leaving Aryan but gradually then nods her head obeying Lya's wishes. Jane goes to stand between her mother Queen Jill and her twin brother Tristan. She rests her weary head on her brother as the Nox prepared setting things their proper places.

Once they lifted up Aryan on higher turf and got a fire going the ritual began. Each of the Nox stood apart from each other placing their hands lingering over Aryan's body without a single touch, something magical and full of mystic began to happen then.

A force of static took form around Aryan's body as the Nox looked to be whispering words with their eyes closed as they performed their task. Within the length of ten minutes the static went away and their eyes open. Aryan is still lifeless. The Nox look to each other bewildered. It was not a good sign to see this from them, especially for Jane.

"Just because it did not work this first time," Lya said locking her sight on Jane. "It does not mean we shouldn't go at it again for a second time. I realized I felt a little distracted during the ritual."

The Nox performs the ritual again over Aryan's body. Jane felt hopeful the first time when the Nox Performed this task but now Jane felt that it was hopeless. Just watching it sent an agonizing twist inside her stomach.

Jane had to pull herself away from this and far away from the crowd as possible. She slowly turns away and walks towards the empty field to be left alone by herself.

She calmly gets down to knees but on the inside she really wanted to break down. She looks up to the high Eastern Sun and murmurs under her breath. "Aslan, why must you always take us apart?" After saying it she instantly disappears as she looked back down.

A few people in the crowd witnessed Jane's disappearance, including her father.

* * *

><p><strong>8,000 B.C.<strong>

On Ra's starship the sarcophagus opens in front of Aryan's eyes. With this God being inside of him he felt stronger than he's felt ever. He rises up taking in a long heap of air through his nose without being able to stop, his chest and throat didn't feel like it was about to explode doing so. Ra knew Aryan had thought about that. "It is because I am your new life source. It is part of being immortal and it's going to get a lot better from here too." Ra explained to him. "Feel your chest."

Aryan does so touching his chest and felt, he didn't feel a thing. "My heart isn't beating!"

Ra chuckles. "That is because I'm taking your systems place. This is how you may live forever as a youthful face of a God." As Ra told him this he takes a look at his reflection.

In front of Aryan is a mirror. He walks up towards it seeing that his chest is bare. He is wearing red jewelry and a red long Pharaoh's dress from his waist and on down. Aryan's natural hair is straight his first strands of hair pulled back into a half ponytail. It was different in some ways from which a Pharaoh would wear but he will admit he did look like a God.

Aryan was about to ask Ra another question before he got distracted when these little children, boys and girls walked in dressed in garments and jewels as well took hold of his arms and helped him slip into a long red and black cloak. The smaller girls brought two trays with nail clip on rings. "Don't mind them. What were you going to ask me?" Ra prompts Aryan to carry on.

As the young girls began to clip the long nails on Aryan's fingers he continued with his question. "Well since you are a god is there any way you can bring someone back from the dead?"

"It can only be done if that person just recently died." Ra replied. "Who are you considering I should bring back for you?"

Aryan was a bit hesitant and came out with it. "My fiancé Nekta. She was murdered only just yesterday."

"A fiancé?" Ra said in a low voice a hint of coldness in his tone trailed.

"Yes. She is a foreteller and she knew you were coming and told me that her and I would be together again." Aryan kept on insisting ready to get what he wanted out of Ra.

The more Aryan waited for Ra's reply, the more nervous he grew and suddenly he felt as if he were being shut down from using his own body. Instead of hearing Ra's voice inside his head Ra spoke from Aryan's own mouth. "If she was anything else other than your lover I would bring her back for you. I on the other hand have a Queen already."

Aryan is wanting to say something but he tried to speak he could not for some reason force his lips open. It felt like he was paralyzed from doing so. Instead Aryan thought of his words in his head, "Then I don't want any part of this being your host."

Ra chuckles. "You are now mine and I am now you. As for the other Tau'ri with you, well." Ra controls Aryan's body bringing himself over to the balcony and overlooked all of the freed slaves being forced and brought aboard the bottom of the ship.

"What is going to be done with all of them?" Aryan asked in his head again and saw Kames out in the crowd.

"They are to be taken to a distant world where I rule. They are to work as slaves and will never once forget who their true God is."

'Why would they forget?' Aryan thought. He knew Ra had to have read that or heard it though he did not reply to Aryan.

"We we must greet our guests, I'm sure you can introduce me to a few." Ra smirks as he now had control of Aryan's body and presses on the square shaped necklace and a Pharaoh mask took form around his face.


	38. Back To You and Farewells

**Hiya guys! I cannot believe that it has been over three weeks since I've last updated this story. But a promise is a promise. I will finish this story and in good news the next chapter is the last one before I start on the sequel. I will put sequel details as well as thanks in an authors note once it's completed. I'm going to try and get the last chapter up quicker within the next few days so for now enjoy this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arnia – Present Day<strong>

"Jane!" King Tirian exclaims as he makes his way towards the area where his daughter had disappeared while some of the witnesses only gasped. The Nox carried on with the ritual on Aryan without being disrupted.

Queen Jill follows The King Tirian's glance in worry, completely oblivious to the situation at hand. "Tirian what's going on?" She said making her way quickly through the crowd coming up behind him.

"Jane, she was just right here and then she vanished." King Tirian raises his arms frantically where Jane had been standing.

Queen Jill did not panic in the same manner as her husband was doing.

Prince Tanier came over to his fathers side and helps him calm down. "Don't worry father, we'll find her. You probably just dozed off for a while and she can be anywhere."

Tirian shook his head. "No I was looking at her and then she vanished." He then looked to the Nox how their bodies would blend in and out during the ritual. "Perhaps they've done something about Jane's disappearance."

Queen Jill laid her palm smoothly in front of King Tirian's chest. Tirian looked at his queen bewildered as she only winced at him with an unbearable expression. "I thought I'd never see you lose faith and trust in Aslan ever again."

"He has nothing to do with this Jill," Tirian shot back, Tirian didn't want to go off the deep end like that in front of his family and half the kingdom so he began to calm himself down as Queen Jill stood in front of him with a look of bewilderment. King Tirian continues once he was able to tame himself. "I'm stopping this ritual right now."

King Tirian turns from his family as he marches through the crowd towards the Nox. Queen Jill and Tanier follows behind him

VVVVV

Aryan had forgotten everything that had just happened to him for what seemed like forever as he paced slowly through an empty world only made out of thick sand dunes, the sky above is a pitch black color and the sun a faint orange that seemed to have not given off light yet he could see where he was going with a spear in his hand and dressed in ragged attire.

Aryan carries his spear the tips end as the sharp point was being dragged far behind him. The thing he could only remember now was his life up to the point to when his family were killed and slaughtered by that lion. Aryan had no idea where he was going and hoped to get out of where he was too with the sand beneath his feet growing warmer, it felt like it was beginning to burn his bare feet.

Not knowing how long he had been walking and felt as though it had been going on forever his knees began to cave in feeling like he could not go on. Something caught the side of Aryan's eye before he began to tumble to the ground.

Aryan picks himself back up keeping his eyes locked on the approaching golden figure. He could suddenly feel his strength rise again within himself gripping the spear tighter in his hand. He recognized what the figure was ahead as he came closer to it.

The lion walking away without a one turn of its' head did not notice Aryan until his footsteps in the sand were clearly heard as Aryan got closer. The lion jerks its' head around, those fierce green eyes gleamed into Aryan's dark unintimidating eyes.

The lions glance threw Aryan into a deep trance as if he was reading the animals thoughts, physically and spiritually. Everything he felt and heard in whisper made complete sense that he now understood why everything had happened for a reason good and bad throughout his life.

Aryan's knees finally began to cave in again. Dropping the spear down he falls with his legs buckled, his back and neck leaning towards the ground. Within a few seconds Aryan's head is lifted upward by a very gentle touch. Aryan saw that is was Jane, her contagious smile made his cheeks warm up. She looked a lot like Nekta in the exotic pink dress that she wore upon seeing her.

Jane helps Aryan up to his feet by taking his hands into hers. Aryan looked shocked at her as he can now again remember, he died. "Jane what are you doing here?"

Jane shifts her eyes to the left. "Aslan was just explaining it to me until you got here."

Aryan follows Jane's glance as his eyes fell upon the lion again. Aslan speaks as he grinned at the both of them. "As you can see, the circle of life works in mysterious ways to bring two soul mates such as yourselves together, even if it meant tragic loss. Aryan, if your parents had not died that day then you would've never met Nekta."

Aryan was silent for a moment before he asked Aslan a question. "What would've happened?"

"A different fate of events," Aslan replied.

"Aslan," Jane said with a hint begging. "I always had dreams about Aryan's world ever since I was a little girl and meeting him they came back as memories."

"As did Aryan," Aslan nods his head in agreement. "My child, you have spent the number of years that Aryan had been alive as Ra in my country. I even gave you the chance of rebirth to be with Aryan again."

This was a shock to Jane because she hadn't remembered being in Aslan's Country. "So I really was Nekta in that lifetime?"

Aslan nods his head again. "Yes, and don't fret for not remembering, I did that because you are still not ready to live in my country eternally just yet."

Jane grins and looks at Aryan, he returns her glance. "But," Jane gulps. "What about Aryan? I wouldn't want to go back without him." Aryan smiles at Jane and takes her hand.

VVVVV

Jane appears again in the Arnian field where she had disappeared.

Jack holds his hands up at the King Tirian, "Woah, hey, hey now wait a minute." Sam and Daniel got up to back up Jack. "The ritual cannot be stopped or else you'll endanger the Nox." Sam explained.

"My daughter has just disappeared and it has something to do with this ritual. It must not carry on and I want them to stop it at once." King Tirian demanded. The SG-1 didn't act out on his command. Instead they just glanced around at each other and kept their ground firmly.

Queen Jill looks at her husband saddened and tries to guide him away. Tirian backs away though not completely and pulls his Queen slowly to the side as he looks down onto her. "Jill you understand so much how harsh I was on her when she was no longer a little girl. I don't want to lose her now when I want to make up everything."

Queen Jill shakes her head. "Tirian she is not-,"

"Daddy?"

Tirian turns his head and looks right at his daughter Jane who had made her way through the crowd unnoticed and heard everything her father had said. He didn't say anything else except walked up to her and gave his daughter an embrace. "Can you ever forgive me Jane?"

Jane hugs her father back. "Of course."

The ritual had stopped, Jane and Tirian loosened their embrace and Jane walks back up to Aryan's lifeless side and takes his hand whispering. "Please Aslan." She got down onto her knees whispering the same thing over and over to herself.

After a few seconds had gone by Aryan gave a heave and wrapped his fingers around Jane's. Jane smiles brightly as a huge weight of anxiety thinking he would never come back had lifted off from her.

Lya Nox smiles at her family and turns to Jane. "He should recuperate back to normal within the next ten minutes."

Jane nods and rejoins her family telling them everything that had happened when she vanished. "The reason for why all of this happened was that so Aslan could explain to the both of us that our memories were real and I was once someone else where Aryan came from which is why we love each other."

Her family were quite speechless and soon enough King Tirian manages a grin. "Well I suppose if that is the case then Aryan can stay with us and if you want to continue seeing him you can."

Jane smiles and then she quickly hid it. "Um, I did purposely fail my exam so I-,"

King Tirian put his hand up. "You know we'll talk about that later. I can see now where you are truly happy."

It took Jane a complete ten minutes to tell her family everything and by then Aryan could now stand and made it half way to where Jane came to see him and they both embraced.

"Let us both promise that we'll never leave each other ever again." Aryan whispers in Jane's ear.

"Aryan," Jane spoke in surprise. "Your hand." Ra looks down at his right side. He didn't know how it happened but he had a hand there.

Jane snuggles up to Aryan tighter as he examines his new hand.

Just then a few armed troops came through the trees. One of them opened and took off his helmet.

"General Hammond what the hell are you doing here?" Jack exclaimed but at the same time looked glad to see him.

"SG-1, we couldn't reach you and sent the SG-2 team to get you and we couldn't contact them either." He eyes Warren.

"I'm sorry sir, but we ran into some-,"

"Yeah yeah," General Hammond interrupts Warren as he rolled his eyes. "Your orders were simple Warren. You were to come here, and bring back the SG-1 team, and here all of you guys are in front of me."

"But General," Warren points towards Aryan who still had his arms wrapped around Jane. "That is the original God Ra!"

Aryan locks worried eyes on Warren and to the general as he heard this and he and Jane came out from their embrace.

"Well in that case we must take him to the SGC for examination." General Hammond gave his men the orders.

"General Hammond he no longer is controlled by an alien symbiote." Sam said while defending Aryan.

"Sam Carter you may think that," Teal'c said agreeing with the General Hammond's orders. "Without a further investigation he can still pose as a threat."

"I would know if Ra were still inside me," Aryan spoke firmly narrowing his eyes at Teal'c.

General Hammond's team came up to Aryan one taking his arm and one took his other arm. Jane couldn't take this anymore. "Either you can all stop this right now or I am going with him!"

"Jane," Her parents said as they were both stunned at her.

"I want to go," Jane looked at Sam pleading her and looks back at Aryan as he looked helpless and surprised as well. "Samantha please, I've been separated from him long enough."

Sam looked from Jane, to her family and at General Hammond. "I still say there is no symbiote inside of him. We can prove it in a few weeks stay and we can return them here."

Jane waited for the general's answer. He shook his head. "Whatever. I don't care unless we get to go home now before another week passes by."

Jane smiles, she was happy that the General agreed to the proposal and now the hard part is to receive it from her family. She walks up to her mother first, and she had her mothers blessing. They hug each other tightly. Next was her brother Tanier and he wished her good luck in the other world and for a safe return.

The bittersweet part was saying bye to her twin brother Tristan whom she could never be apart from either. "I'll be back soon. It may be a few weeks to me but will be mere minutes or a day for you and everyone else." Jane said.

"Once you're in the other world you wont want to come back here." Tristan said.

"That's not true Tristan of course I will." Jane hugs Tristan tightly and moves on to her father.

"Hello dad," Jane smiles at him. "I'm not doing this because I want to get away from here."

"I know you're not Jane," King Tirian said returning a smile to his daughter. "Adventure is your middle name." They both exchanged laughs, he used to say that to Jane every day when she was little. King Tirian continues. "Take care of yourself and of Aryan."

Aryan overhears the conversation and grins at King Tirian's words.

Jane hugs her father and tells him she loves him before breaking away and joining the SGC teams. She makes her way closely to Aryan as they walked back to the stargate. Upon reaching it Daniel Jackson dialed home. The blue force came in and out like Jane had seen it do before and one by one everyone walked through. Once they entered they their reflection could not be seen inside.

Sam told Jane that she was going to guide her into the portal with her because it was described as a very dizzy ride. Their turn was coming up once Jane saw Aryan go through and in she and Sam went afterwards.


	39. Dreams Don't Turn To Dust

**The Last** **Chapter Guys! :( I'll tell you I've had fun with this and please be sure to check chapter 40 for the sequel details. **

**Well please enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Dizzy, was not what it felt like. At first it felt like stepping through liquid and a second later came a forceful pull. Everything had became blurry there, and she couldn't see her limbs or body at all, nor did she feel Sam beside her anymore. She was going way too fast and couldn't feel her own heartbeat.<p>

A twisting tunnel was seen first and suddenly became pitch dark with a tiny bright speck. It grew bigger and everywhere stars surrounded her. The stars became like staggered lines and went up and down more loop tunnels onto a final flash.

Jane slowly began to regain her feelings back once she felt Sam's grip on her arm again. There was this loud siren beeping in the room that she stepped into. She Jane knew it was a square shaped room however she couldn't see very well with her blurry eyesight. So that is what Sam meant by being dizzy, Jane thought, she could barely walk because she felt tingly from her feet to her torso.

Sam guides Jane down the ramp in the stargate room. Such a strange noise, Jane thought as they walked down the steel and metal ramp, the noise and material were all new to her. Sam lead her out of the room and into the hallway and had her sit down next to Aryan on a bench outside of the control room as General Hammond called for Janet Frazier to come up immediately.

Aryan turns to Jane knowing what she was probably going through right now. "Your vision should be fine in three more minutes, when it is you'll see certain things and technologies that you aren't used to seeing."

Jane loved hearing his voice beside her. She really had nothing on her brain to say and that was because it still went through whiplash. All Jane could do was lay her head gently on Aryan's shoulder and Aryan laid his head on top of hers.

Janet came into the control room meeting with General Hammond and the SG-1 Team. "Yes sir?" Janet asked glancing at everyone tightening her dark brown hair into a ponytail. General Hammond explained everything from what Warren said.

"He is the host of Ra and he was taken host again in the other world we've just come out of," Teal'c explained. "It would be best if he were to be examined thoroughly."

Janet looks in the hallway through the control rooms glass window at Aryan. "He seems and looks like a typical young man to me." She said grinning at how Aryan comforted Jane.

"Thank you Janet." Sam said finally glad that someone else could actually agree with her.

"Still you will get the job done right Janet?" General Hammond asked firmly with his eyes fixated on her.

"Yes General Hammond, I'll do exactly what Teal'c said. I'll get started on it tomorrow." Janet replied.

With that all out of the way Jane gained her eyesight back, even though she understood what Aryan told her that things were going to look different she shook at her surroundings, not that it all frightened her but because there was no sunlight and the florescent lights made everything look dark.

"Is there an outside here? Any windows?" Jane would ask and she received the same answers from either Sam or Daniel. "Yes there is an outside we just stationed underground." Or "No there are no windows underground."

Jane wanted to go outside so badly and were first shown where she was going to stay. The room was an olive grey as well as the furniture, the lights darker than they were in the hallways. "What is this place?" Jane asked Sam as Daniel and Jack took Aryan to show him where he would be staying.

It took a while for Sam to reply to her because she didn't think Jane would understand. "In this world we have secret people who do secret things that most of the people don't know about. Well this place is a secret which is why we do our work underground."

"Secret? As in good or bad?" Jane asked.

"Well we do very good work here so there's no need to worry. You'll get to go home with Aryan again soon." Sam smiles down at Jane and some footsteps are heard outside Jane's doorway. Jane smiles up at him so Sam gets up and leaves them to talk by themselves.

Jane lays flat on her bed already bored. The only light in the room from a reading lamp on the dresser next to her bed gleamed down on her face. She closes her eyes as she talks. "Oh how I already miss the sunlight. And we wont be able to see the stars either I suppose."

Aryan came over and sat down on Jane's bed next to her taking both of her hands into his. "Still I'm glad you came with me."

Jane got up and sat in front of Aryan on the bed connecting her forehead against his. "Don't think I'm regretful about coming because I'm not." She smiles feeling so safe in his presence that even her shivers inside were fading away from his touch as Aryan began to caress her arm.

"We can face it, we've been through so much already and we can succeed it this time." Aryan said and kisses Jane. Jane kisses him back.

**~~~~~EPILOGUE~~~~~**

**Somewhere In Space**

Klorel Goa'uld comes aboard Netos' mothership, his eyes gleaming and his hands balled up into furious fists and his afro curls tied behind him. He steps into a room filled with Goa'uld symbiotes held in their own containing cubicles.

Klorel walks up to Netos' container as a jaffa joins him by his side. "That was very close. We should go find Netos a new host and make way for the Tau'ri home planet. We must find this original host of Ra."

The Jaffa nods at Lord Klorel's commands.

Klorel traces his long fingernails along the container. "And I must know of this Jane that almost took your life as well."

Klorel smirks and leaves the room in silence.


	40. Author Notes

**Thank you all so much for reading this story and giving it a chance. It literally took so long to put together but in the end I'm glad to say that I am satisfied with it and I cannot wait to start on the sequel. I will not at this moment tell you the name of the story, I know what it is but it's a secret so, shhh. I will tell you that it will not be uploaded in the Stargate movie category like this one but it will be in the Stargate SG-1 "Tv Shows" category because most of the shows elements will become a part of the story.**

**I love you guys for supporting!**

**Thank you- JanesRa, mynamesmoonchild, LightingYourDarkness, TheElfServant, JillandTirianForever, MageiaMagic, RiliansQueen, Stargazer, John'sxFuturexHope, HarryTheCoolGuy, guests and my 40 fans on facebook. You know who you are! Thank you so much for inspiring me to press on with great advice, reviews and follows. You are my true heroes!**

**The views I appreciate those too! I got over 1,100. That's amazing, especially in over just several months.**

**Well until next time I guess ;) Love Yall!**


End file.
